


Desechados: Imperio de Joey Drew (Bendy Alternative Universe) +18 (21/01/2019)

by Zzsark_Stormbeard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Demons, Drawing, Español | Spanish, NSFW Art, Novel, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzsark_Stormbeard/pseuds/Zzsark_Stormbeard
Summary: Un grupo de personajes desechados, creados por el solo propósito de ser usados para fines de su creador, luchan para conseguir la libertad que nunca pudieron conseguir y el derecho de vida que nunca tuvieron al nacer.La historia sigue a uno de los desechados cuya trágica historia lo impulsa a seguir hasta conseguir su venganza y darle la libertad a su raza. Pero toda su aventura y su propósito esta lleno de obstáculos, enemigos y abominaciones.Podrá nuestro personaje vencer toda adversidad y liberar a su raza y a los humanos de la tiranía del creador?
Kudos: 1
Collections: BATIM, Bendy and the Ink Machine (BATIM)





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue creada solamente por mi y basado en la falta de una historia con gran violencia, atrevimiento y crueldad como ésta que van a leer. Originalmente fue creado para mi propio gusto, pero decidí compartirlo al mundo, pues pude ver su gran potencial. Cabe destacar que esta no solo es mi primera vez dibujando, explicando los dibujos simples y burdos, pero tambien mi primera vez escribiendo una novela de tal longitud.
> 
> Espero que disfruten y difundan mi historia con mi nombre, pues ésta historia es toda mi alma y mi fuerza infundida en ella.
> 
> Disculpen por la muy baja calidad de mis dibujos, pues solo comencé hace un año, pero la ilustración de esta historia es mas que necesaria. Quiero que vean mi perspectiva de las cosas, la grotesca realidad que viven los personajes.
> 
> Pero va mejorando! En los capitulos siguientes se va notando cada ves mas mi mejoría en los dibujos! Les aseguro que se pone cada ves mejor y mejor.
> 
> Éste es mi página por si quieren comentar o contactarme: https://www.facebook.com/Zzsarks-Toon-Kingdom-100343661670219/

**DESECHADOS: IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**Creado por: Zzsark Stormbeard (Victor Alaniz)**

PRÓLOGO

Esta historia no sigue ninguna conexión con el juego Bendy And The Ink Machine. Es un universo diferente.

Joey Drew: el creador de Joey Drew Studios y creador de Bendy, el demonio, Alice Angel y Boris el Lobo, un trio de amigos que viven varias aventuras, siendo personajes del año 1930, con su estilo musical y en blanco y negro. El creador era un hombre de edad media, alto, sonriente, con un peinado corto y un bigote de caballero, que siempre hacia lo mejor para mostrar su mejor cara a la gente.

Joey Drew tenia a varios trabajadores en su pequeño estudio de animación, cada uno en un rol específico. Aunque el estudio era humilde y chico, Joey apuntaba a algo mayor.

Mientras trabajaban en los dibujos animados, Joey estaba en un proyecto secreto, sin que nadie sepa de sus intenciones. Poco a poco, año tras año, el pequeño estudio perdía fama y seguidores, por lo que los trabajadores ya no querían seguir. Pero Joey tenía un plan...

"Imaginen que los personajes que amas puedan estar a tu lado. Que puedas verlos, que puedas agarrar su mano. Hablar con ellos...

Por supuesto, es solo un sueño. Pero quien dice que los sueños no se hacen realidad?"

Luego de varios años de inactividad, los trabajadores del estudio, Joey Drew, y sus dibujos desaparecieron. Nunca mas nadie en la ciudad supo de ellos, y el estudio quedó abandonado.

Joey Drew se encerró en su estudio por varios años, trabajando sin parar en su proyecto.

Finalmente estaba terminado.

La Máquina de Tinta. Capaz de poder usar tinta para crear cualquier material en 3 dimensiones como tablas, engranajes, etcétera. Pero Joey buscaba más y más.

Buscaba cumplir su sueño y el de los demás que alguna vez siguieron a Bendy y sus amigos.

El día que Joey logró crear a Bendy, fue el día que el personaje mismo abrió sus ojos y movió sus [manos.El](http://manos.el/) demonio nacido de la máquina vivía y Joey cumplió su sueño.

Tenia un cuerpo suave y brillante, su tamaño era pequeño, como el de un niño de 5 años. Estaba completamente hecho de tinta, pero aun así, su cuerpo, con contextura casi humana, era de carne, órganos y huesos. Tenia el cuerpo negro, pequeños cuernitos en su cabeza, manos cubiertas por guantes blancos, un moño blanco y botas negras cubriendo sus pies. Además, no tenía cuello. Su cabeza flotaba, como el diseño original del personaje Bendy, pero que siempre iba junto al cuerpo.

Bendy y Joey Drew vivían juntos. Desde que Joey creó a Bendy, lo cuidó como un hijo. Le enseño con todo el amor y el cariño todo lo que necesitaría saber en la vida. Bendy era joven, se quedaba en la casa a dibujar, silbar o solo comer y dormir. Él creía que afuera del estudio no podría vivir. Joey lo acogía en si hogar y luego se iba al estudio a trabajar en la maquina de tinta, cada día mejorándola. Ambos eran felices, especialmente Bendy. Con su vida simple y normal, sabia que solo podría estar bien si estaba al lado de Joey. Si no estaba acompañado, Bendy se ponía triste y se quedaba esperando a que Joey vuelva para abrazarlo y silbar. Como siempre, felices.

Un día, todo cambió...

Bendy estaba siguiendo a Joey, pero éste empezó a ser distante. Ya no lo trataba cariñosamente. Joey tenia una temperatura medianamente corta, pero esta vez estaba molesto sin saber porqué.

Joey se paró al frente de Bendy, teniendo atrás a la maquina de tinta. Le dijo que todo este tiempo tuvo un plan. Un plan maestro, que haría que él pueda ser lo que siempre quiso.

Ser el líder.

El sabía que su invento cambiaría todo. Una máquina que puede hacer materiales, herramientas e incluso vida propia.

Pero necesitaba tinta. Demasiada. Entonces, si usaba el núcleo de la maquina con un ser hecho de tinta, entonces seria infinita. Y así Joey puede construir todo lo que quiera. Joey tenía en poder la maquina mas poderosa que existía en la actualidad. Haría que el país... no... el continente...

No... el mundo entero este suplicando por él!

Joey sería el líder que tendría todo. Un ejército para defenderlo y conquistar, una cantidad ilimitada de tinta que usar en armas gigantes y destructivas, una vida eterna que rejuvenecer con la maquina y un poder inmenso que abusar.

Pero solo le falta una cosa.

El núcleo.

Bendy entendió que Joey lo iba a usar para crear ese mundo caótico, y quiso defenderse con un palo que encontró en el piso. El pequeño demonio sintió por primera vez miedo de su única razón por la cual sentía felicidad. Se sintió con un vacío en el pecho que lo ahogaba.

Joey veía al pequeño demonio y al ver el palo en su mano, Joey directamente decidió terminarlo.

Un solo movimiento con su cuchillo fue suficiente contra el inocente chico.

Bendy sintió el corte en su cara, lado izquierdo, mientras lentamente se abría su herida, dejando salir su tinta, chorreando, una tinta fuerte, su propia sangre. Bendy entró en pánico mientras se cubría su cara, y, ahogándose con su sangre, se desmayó, cayendo de rodillas y luego estampando su cabeza al suelo.

Joey, creyendo que había asesinado al demonio, se acercó y desecho el cuerpo por un conducto que usaba para arrojar la basura a un callejón. Pero Joey también había usado ése conducto para tirar a otros cadáveres y experimentos fallidos.

Tiró el cadáver del pequeño demonio mientras su herida, aún sangrando, manchaba el camino y al ser golpeado contra el conducto metálico, su herida se abría un poco más. Joey dejó caer al cadáver y cerró el conducto. El demonio se deslizaba, sin reaccionar y dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino.

Cada Bendy que no servía, era desechado. Ésta versión que acababa de herir no era perfecta, pero si era el mejor. Pero Joey necesitaba un perfecto para su plan.

Se encargó de limpiar la tinta que quedaba en su piso y luego se encerró a trabajar en la máquina de tinta.

Pasaron los minutos y Bendy volvió a respirar, reaccionando de golpe. Se levantó, sin saber donde estaba y al caminar se tropezó. Cuando miró al suelo, encontró muchos cadáveres de los experimentos descuartizados. Sin brazos, otros sin ojos, otros con solo su mitad intacta y sus vísceras colgando.

Bendy, aterrado por la imagen, corrió hacia otro lugar, lejos de ese entorno.

Se encontraba en un callejón/basurero.

Buscó en un tacho de basura y encontró una venda vieja, lo suficiente como para detener el sangrado. Se vendó la cara.

El pequeño se sentó a llorar desconsoladamente, angustiado, triste, traicionado por su creador. Su llanto resonaba en todo el callejón y solo seguía lamentándose.

Todo pasó tan rápido y el aun no podía creerlo. Seguía llorando y acurrucado en la esquina cuando escuchaba un sonido feo, de como si arrastraran metal contra la pared.

Al mirar frente a el, había un experimento de Bendy, caminando lentamente hacia el, sin ojos y chorreando tinta, le faltaba un brazo, su lengua se movía alrededor dejando una viscosidad en el camino y con su otro brazo sostenía un caño con una punta filosa.

Bendy estaba asustado, sintiendo miedo de morir. Reaccionó sin pensar, se alejaba del monstruo e inmediatamente agarró un caño mas grande que estaba apoyado sobre una estructura metálica y golpeó con gran adrenalina y fuerza a la cabeza del experimento, destrozándola y dejando sus restos en el suelo. Distintas partes de la cabeza salían disparados al suelo y la pared, su lengua se soltó y seguía moviéndose por un rato en el suelo. Rápidamente la tinta de la cabeza del experimento manchó alrededor.

Bendy entró en pánico nuevamente y empezó a golpear una ventana del callejón hasta que se abrió. Se metió dentro de la casa y cerró la ventana, cubriéndola con tablones de madera. Él ahora estaba en una casa abandonada. La llenó de tablones en las distintas entradas y se quedó en la oscuridad toda la noche, esperando que termine esta pesadilla.

Pero no terminaba.

Bendy cerraba los ojos, para luego llenarse de odio, un odio puro y caótico que solo un demonio podría crear. Juró vengarse de Joey, juró destruir todo lo que conoce. Juró asesinarlo incluso si le cuesta la vida. Bendy estaba decidido.

Sobrevivió varios meses en la soledad, buscando comida en la noche, comiendo lo que sea para saciar el hambre y la sed. Saqueaba lugares abandonados para conseguir suplementos. Lentamente crecía en lo que ahora es un demonio mas alto, serio y sobreviviente.

Pero mientras los meses pasaban, la ciudad y la tecnología cambiaba. Ahora la ciudad consiguió un salto bastante grande, y Bendy no pudo ignorar a un cartel de la ciudad con el nombre de Joey.

Resulta que Joey de hecho logró lo que buscaba, y ahora tenía todo lo que quería. Tenía en su poder tinta infinita y una máquina que puede crear casi lo que sea. Armó su propio ejército, sus propias reglas, su propio edificio, su propio imperio. La ciudad conocía el nombre de Joey, mientras éste dominaba el lugar. La gente tenía miedo. Vivía con miedo.

Tropas marchando en la calle, familias escondidas en sus hogares, gente inocente siendo secuestrada para los experimentos o para trabajos forzados. El único al mando era Joey. La ciudad era de él.

Las fronteras habían cerrado. Nadie podía ni entrar, ni salir.

Los llantos y rezos de las personas inocentes, atrapadas en esa ciudad, resonaban en cada noche.

Y Bendy sabía...

... que era el único capaz de detenerlo.

**FIN PRÓLOGO**

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW: UN AU DE BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE**

**CREADO POR ZZSARK STORMBEARD (VICTOR ALANIZ)**


	2. Capítulo 1: Fantasma

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CAPÍTULO 1: FANTASMA**

La noche caía nuevamente en la ciudad. La luna era grande y llena, las nubes levemente cubrían su resplandor.

Desde lo alto de un edificio, un megáfono sonaba con las noticias recientes e importantes de Joey [Drew.Siempre](http://drew.siempre/) sonaba a las 8, a las 12, a las 18, a finalmente a las 22.

Siempre se escuchaba un sonido fuerte al encender todos los megáfonos al mismo tiempo, y con gran volumen recitaba las noticias de la noche:

"Saludos, gente de Drewland! Les habla su líder, Joey Drew. Una noche hermosa y agradable llega a nuestra ciudad. Los camiones y reservas de comida ya llegaron y estamos llenando los almacenes de la ciudad para su alcance. Recuerden que con su trabajo y su gran esfuerzo, pueden conseguir los insumos necesarios que toda familia trabajadora desea y que merece. No teman, pues nuestras patrullas están yendo a diferentes sectores, eliminando a los demonios que suelen rondar por los callejones. Aún así, está prohibido ir a dichos callejones. Nosotros arreglaremos la situación. Pero mas importante, vengo a advertirles nuevamente de una amenaza nueva que hay en la ciudad."

"Lo lamentamos por las familias de los aliados que caen a causa de esta amenaza. Los informes que tenemos son escasos, ya que todos los que se encuentran con esta bestia, mueren...

Nos encargáremos de esta amenaza lo mas pronto posible... Que duerman bien y nuestro espíritu los llene de fuerza"

El megáfono volvía a hacer un sonido fuerte antes de apagarse.

-"Hm... Espíritu. No cambiaste nada, Joey"- decía Bendy, parado en un techo mientras observaba a uno de los integrantes de el equipo de Joey, caminando solo por el callejón.

-"Eres mio!"- susurraba Bendy mientras saltaba del techo elevado de su casa abandonada.

La caída no era tan grande y Bendy se mantuvo silencioso hasta que cayó encima de un soldado de JD, enterrándole un cuchillo robado en su cuello. Su sangre salpicaba fuertemente alrededor y se desangraba con rapidez, haciendo gárgaras con su garganta expuesta. Bendy mantenía una sonrisa mientras el soldado dejaba de moverse, estampando su cara contra el suelo.

Bendy robaba del cadáver comida sin abrir y cambió su cuchillo por uno nuevo. Escondió el cadáver en la oscuridad y se alejó.Mientras comía, entraba a su guarida, cerrando la puerta metálica.

La casa de Bendy era bastante simple. Lo único que necesitaba era una cama bastante cómoda como para dormir toda la mañana y cazar de noche.

Mientras no cazaba, intentaba conseguir información. La ciudad era grande y tenía que armar distintos sectores donde podría buscar puntos ciegos, saber la rutina de las patrullas, donde conseguir suplementos, etc.

Su pared estaba lleno de marcas, hechas con tinta o con sangre de alguna víctima, cada una con un significado. Solo Bendy entendía su propia estrategia.

También tenia en su casa un walkie-talkie robado de uno de los soldados para escuchar la frecuencia en la que hablan sobre noticias, informes e incluso descubrimientos. Si encontraban o allanaban algún local con suplementos, Bendy iba a emboscarlos y robar dicho botín.

Hace 6 meses que todo cambio para el pequeño demonio y él se adaptó a la supervivencia del mas apto. No tenía piedad por sus enemigos. Joey tampoco lo tuvo para él.

Escuchaba muchas veces que lo mencionaban. Lo llamaban como "el asesino", o la "amenaza". Pero le gustó mas cuando lo llamaban: "el fantasma". Difícil de ver, siempre en la oscuridad, apareciendo y desapareciendo, ahuyentando y asesinando a los soldados a su paso.

Muchos de los integrantes del equipo de Joey mencionaban que los cadáveres que encontraban no parecían saber lo que les pasó.

Bendy sonreía a estas aclamaciones y sabía que le tenían miedo. Eso fue hasta que escuchó a ellos hablar de una mejora en las unidades. Un plan que podría durar unos días hasta que termine, pero que podría ser muy útil en el futuro. La curiosidad del demonio hizo que quiera saber mas de este experimento.

Acaso llevaran nuevos armamentos? Nueva ropa? Mas gente? Esto lo hacía sentir, por alguna razón, mas animado.

El walkie-talkie volvió a sonar y escuchaba que se iban a reunir en un almacén en una calle no muy lejos de su guarida.

Bendy tenía que estar allí. Y con suerte podría interrogar y conseguir la información que tanto necesitaba para encontrar a Joey. Llevaba semanas buscando información, pero: los soldados simplemente no hablan. Estaban bien entrenados. Pero él sabía que podía encontrar a alguien que pueda hablar. Y si había mejora, Bendy también necesitaba mejorar. La campera y actuar solo con un arma blanca ya estaba quedando un poco atrás.

Bendy emprendió su viaje al almacén. Solo tenía encima su cuchillo robado.

Se movía entre los techos, cables y escaleras. Intentaba evadir el suelo, ya que podría haber mas aliados de JD, y en los techos era raro que haya alguien patrullando.

Se sentó en una esquina del techo a esperar a los aliados de Joey mientras miraba con atención al lugar. Abandonado, medio destruido, solo la puerta estaba abierta.

Unos minutos después llegó una patrulla, compuesta por 4 soldados. Bendy se escondió mientras observaba a un hombre grande, serio y musculoso, una chica con una cola de caballo y muy entusiasmada, un joven caminando rápido y uno más joven siguiéndolos.

Traían con ellos una caja de madera medianamente grande con un gran "JD" marcado en ella. Uno de ellos saca una palanca y entran los 4 al almacén. Bendy desciende a observar en la distancia.

3 integrantes observaban la caja mientras el 4°, el mas musculoso, la abría, usando la palanca.

Al estar todos distraídos, Bendy entra en el almacén y se esconde detrás de varias cajas. Al remover la tapa, sacaron de la caja un arma, precisamente una pistola. Era una versión nueva y parecida de la Glock-18, llamada como Glock-SZ por los soldados presentes en el almacén, siendo un prototipo parecido a la original. Era pequeña, simple, práctica, eficaz.

Los 4 celebraban mientras agarraban las pistolas y también munición. Bendy necesitaba las armas, mirándolas con codicia.

El soldado de mayor porte habló:

"Bien soldados, esto es lo que vendrá para todos. Hechos con tinta, pero letales como si fuera real. Las balas también son de tinta así que deberíamos probarlas. Encontré a un grupo de la resistencia, 2 cuadras mas abajo. Podríamos hacer un poco de práctica de tiro con ellos!"

Los 4 integrantes reían al revelar el plan. Bendy no sabía a que resistencia se refería, pero tampoco le molestaba, solo quería conseguir las armas y eliminar a los soldados.

Desde la oscuridad de las esquinas, Bendy se movía lentamente entre las sombras, como un fantasma. El demonio agarró al soldado mas chico por la espalda, clavando su cuchillo en el cuello del joven, mientras éste intentaba gritar, pero la herida era bastante grande para que pueda hablar y solo hacía gárgaras con su sangre.

Esto alertó a los demás soldados. La chica y el soldado joven estaban asustados, mientras el de mayor porte se enfureció. Bendy, agarrando la Glock-SZ del soldado agonizando, apuntó contra los demás integrantes del escuadrón.

El soldado musculoso de gran porte inmediatamente disparó contra el fantasma, pero éste usa al soldado joven como un escudo de carne, recibiendo las balas y siendo ejecutado por ellas.

Cuando el demonio nota que el soldado ha gastado todo el cargador de la pistola, Bendy aprovecha la vulnerabilidad para disparar varias veces contra el soldado grande, dejando varias heridas en el cuerpo y una muy profunda en el corazón, rompiendo el logo de Joey bordado, hasta que finalmente deja de luchar al recibir un disparo en su frente, cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

La chica del equipo se asusta y sus lágrimas de miedo y tristeza caen rápidamente, haciendo que la chica se enfurezca con el asesino.

La soldado cierra sus ojos al empezar a disparar rápidamente, pero ella falla sus disparos, a lo que Bendy corre contra ella y usando su filoso cuchillo, atraviesa la cabeza de la chica a través de su mentón.

La chica mira fijamente a Bendy mientras pierde rápidamente la vida después de unos segundos, dejándola caer muerta.

El ultimo integrante, el joven, escapaba, corriendo por su vida en la calle. Si se escapaba podía ser algo problemático para Bendy, por lo que el demonio fue a buscarlo antes de que pueda llamar refuerzos o avisar a su base sobre el ataque.

El soldado huía mientras Bendy lo acechaba. Bendy era rápido y liviano, mientras que el soldado corría torpemente en pánico.

Ambos terminan en un callejón sin salida, y el soldado intenta comunicarse con su base, pero su mano y el dispositivo son destruidos con una bala de la pistola empuñada por Bendy, mientras camina hacia el soldado.

"El fantasma, maldito hijo de puta! Mataste a mis amigos!" -gritó el soldado herido, apoyándose en la pared del callejón.

"Gracias, pero no tengo madre." -Dijo Bendy mientras caminaba hacia el soldado.

"Habla o te mato" -decía Bendy impaciente.

"Nunca. Vete a la mierda" -gritaba el soldado una vez mas con su muerte ya decidida y sin nada mas que perder.

"Bien." -Bendy dice molesto mientras dispara en el cráneo del soldado, manchando la pared con sangre y sesos.

El pequeño demonio suspira mientras recarga su pistola, hasta que una linterna lo ilumina a sus espaldas.

"De rodillas, ahora!" -era la voz de una mujer, gritando.

"Que cara-" -Bendy se quería dar vuelta pero es interrumpido.

"De rodillas, dije!" -el grito estremecía al demonio.

Bendy se arrodillaba, escuchando que se acercaba esa chica, solo para que sea abatido de un golpe en la cabeza.

Todo es oscuro.

Bendy siente que lo arrastran...

La oscuridad entraba en la mente de B y escuchaba voces. Voces que fluían como la lengua de la misma raza de B.

Acaso era su hogar?

**[Fin del capítulo]**


	3. Capítulo 2: Equipo

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CAPITULO 2: EQUIPO**

Las oscuras pesadillas invadían la mente de Bendy. Sus párpados cerrados temblaban y su cuerpo dormido temblaba y se sentía atraído a un lugar tenebroso, sin vida. Su rostro pálido con la cicatriz lentamente goteando tinta, y su nuca sangrante dejaban un rastro por el camino.

El demonio abría sus ojos y se encontraba en el vacío. Vagaba en un mundo de oscuridad pura. Sentía su juventud volver, y con miedo, miraba alrededor del vacío, fuera de lo conocido.

Miraba sus manos y cuerpo, sin ser perfecto, pero si muy cercano a el demonio que le dijeron que era. Sentía que flotaba, y nadaba a la vez. Sentía un rastro doloroso por todo su cuerpo, fuerzas que no podía controlar, sus ojos se oscurecían al ver que no había forma de despertarse por su propia voluntad.

Se movía, intentando escapar de esa pesadilla que dolía más que un golpe físico, era un dolor interno.

De las profundidades del vacío, una oscura garra lo sostenía en el plano astral, ahogando al demonio y mostrándole su propósito. Una torre enigmática, gigante, como un rascacielos de oscuridad. En la cima, un tirano al poder, usando y controlando a cientos de soldados y miles... miles de cadáveres alrededor.

Un olor fuerte y nauseabundo a tinta abundaba en el vacío. Él no podía dejar de sangrar por sus ojos y boca y mientras mas intentaba despertar, la imagen se hacia mas clara. Tenía que ir contra ese tirano, tenia que vengar a todos los cadáveres.

Su rostro empezó a derretirse, quería gritar pero su lengua colgaba y su cuerpo se desintegraba lentamente en la garra oscura. Solo podía sentir el inmenso dolor corriendo por cada gota que lo conformaba al demonio. No podía hacer nada mas que doblarse y retorcerse bajo el sufrimiento.

Y justo cuando ya no podía aguantar mas, su corazón explotó en su interior con un golpe que lo despertó de la pesadilla.

Era un cuarto oscuro. Sentía un dolor fuerte en sus manos y pies, su sangre caía por su nuca y miró al suelo. Estaba atado con unas cuerdas viejas, usadas en otras personas para el mismo acto, la silla rechinaba al moverse y sus muñecas estaban marcadas por las cuerdas. El demonio intentó escapar de la silla, pues ya volvía a ser noche.

Una luz lo cegó, proviniendo de un foco del techo, obligando a cerrar un párpado, pero viendo ahora dos siluetas: una silueta bien curvada y de cabello abundante, un cuerpo divino y bien formado, y a su lado, una silueta grande y tosca, donde pudo reconocer los mismos cuernos del demonio pero era un cuerpo grande, demasiado grande, que no había visto antes en los soldados o en los cadáveres.

La silueta lentamente se acercaba al rostro de Bendy. Antes de que pueda hablar, la silueta comenzó primero con un insulto, mostrando su rostro. Una mujer toon, como Bendy, pero esta siendo una ángel, con una cara delicadamente formada y cabellos largos y grisáceos con puntas afiladas. Un rostro valiente y marcado por un pasado que prefería no contar. Ojos grandes y dibujados, y un cuerpo que realmente no dejaba tranquilo al demonio con una piel pálida. También podía ver que en su lado izquierdo de la cabeza tenía un cuerno partido. Vestía de una armadura de metal liviano en su pecho que cubría su torso y dos hombreras de metal. Una armadura simple que no afectaba mucho la agilidad de la toon.

La hermosa mujer habló con rudeza:

"Habla, esbirro de Joey!" -decía con su rostro mostrando frialdad y enojo, frunciendo sus cejas con fuerza.

"Qué? No soy un esb"- intentó hablar el demonio.

"Silencio!" -ella procedió a golpear su rostro, dejando de lado el cuerpo de Bendy, pero sin dejar que caiga de la silla. -"No engañas a nadie con esa campera que solo los soldados llevan".

El demonio, bastante enojado, saboreando su propia sangre cayendo de su boca, siendo la sangre de todos los toons la misma tinta que los conforma, respondió con voz fuerte:

"Será por que maté y se la robé a uno de ellos, maldita hija de p-"

La silueta grande se mostró al demonio, cubriendo su cara con la mano, mientras el demonio quería seguir gritando.

Era un coloso demoníaco, el doble de Bendy, musculoso, gigantesco, con una camisa blanca usada y un pantalón negro gastado, mientras su cabeza era pequeña comparada al torso que tenía el demonio. Piel bien negra y con guantes blancos. Contaba con un brazo grande, mientras su otro brazo era de metal, un brazo biónico, ya que se movía como uno normal.

Brillaba con la luz del foco y su mano tenía cada pieza de metal cuidada para su movimiento fluido de los dedos. También se podía ver que uno de sus cuernos estaba algo roto, con una cicatriz cayendo por su cabeza.

"Mas respeto a la dama, o te romperé cada uno de tus huesos."- dijo con firmeza el gigante, con una voz grave y tosca, pero muy seria.

"Ya, déjalo hablar un poco"- respondía curiosamente la dama blanca.

El gigante asentó con la cabeza y soltó al demonio, mientras Bendy intentaba no volver a insultar a los desconocidos.

"Volveré a preguntar. Y Respóndeme bien! Quién eres?"- Hablaba, sin paciencia, la mujer mientras su voz se hacia mas seria.

Bendy escupía un poco de su sangre mientras hablaba. -"Soy un experimento mas de Joey, o no se nota, ciega? Pensaba que era el único experimento inteligente que no sangre por su cara e intente matar lo que sea que encuentre. Yo solo quiero ir contra Joey y si ustedes están de su lado, los voy a degollar a cada uno de ustedes, malditos enfermos! Acaso parece que soy uno de sus soldados!?" -Gritaba el demonio mientras su enojo se notaba hasta en sus ojos circulares y satánicos, como un odio incontrolable.

"Ahora desatame así te rompo el cu-" -el gigante volvía a tapar la boca del demonio y hablaba con la dama mientras Bendy seguía insultando pero sin que se escuche su voz.

"Realmente no parece de Joey, pero tampoco es seguro dejarlo libre"- comentó el gigante.

"Es cierto, pero no dejamos a nadie atrás. Es uno de los nuestros. Y no es mentira que haya matado a gente. La sangre de su campera lo demuestra" -respondió la mujer mientras estaba calmada.

El demonio dejó de insultar mientras se alejaba y miraba a ambos decidir algo.

"Bien. Te creemos. Pero, no te dejaremos libre hasta que te calmes. Te daremos un tiempo, mientras nosotros vamos por otro asunto." -Hablaba pacíficamente el gigante mientras chocaba sus puños, mirando seriamente a Bendy.

"Y si intentas escapar, te volveremos a atar pero con cadenas, entendiste?" -agregó con firmeza la mujer mientras se sacaba un pedazo de metal que la protegía.

El demonio quedó en un silencio tenebroso, mirando a ambos con un odio aterrador.

"El silencio significa que estas de acuerdo" -dijo la dama -"Por cierto, cual es tu nombre, si es que tienes uno, o simplemente eres otro Bendy?"

El demonio escupió un poco de sangre mientras miraba el suelo.

"No soy el único ni menos el original. Solo soy otro experimento, pero fui el que no fue desechado a la primera. Soy un 80% perfecto."- explicó el demonio mirándolos un poco decepcionado de si mismo.

"Eso es un grado B en perfección?- bromeó la dama- entonces ya que no puedes ser Bendy, se B. No te queda mal. Pero hasta entonces, quieto" -la dama lo miraba mientras se iba con el gigante, cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

"B..." -se quedó pensando el demonio, mientras se movía con violencia, intentando escapar de la silla. Se movía a diferentes direcciones hasta que pudo aflojar un poco las cuerdas en las piernas, saltando levemente pero golpeando la silla. Se movía hacia atrás hasta golpear la silla con la mesa, una y otra y otra y otra vez. Podía ver que la silla era vieja, así que seguía con cada vez mas fuerza, aunque también se hería a él mismo.

En las afueras del cuarto, una batalla se liberaba, entre los desconocidos toons y soldados de Joey.

Un dúo de soldados atacaban a la mujer, mientras ella esquivaba con elegancia cada ataque. Un soldado blandía ferozmente un cuchillo mientras otra soldado la medía desde atrás, calculando el momento a atacar. La mujer se adelantó al soldado con cuchillo y, evadiendo su ataque, agarró su brazo, enterrándole el cuchillo en el pecho a la soldado, mientras golpeaba al primero con su puño, haciéndolo retroceder.

Rápidamente retiró el cuchillo incrustado en el corazón de la soldado, dejando salir chorros de sangre y con belleza giró usando el cuchillo para cortar el cuello del primer soldado y lanzándolo contra el cuello de la segunda soldado, cortando a su paso y acabando con ambos ahogándolos en su propia sangre.

A su lado, el gigante peleaba contra otros dos soldados más y uno de ellos tenía un garrote con clavos, mirándolo con furia mientras su compañero lo miraba asustado al coloso. El gigante no dudó en embestir al soldado asustado y tirándolo al suelo, mientras atacaba el soldado con garrote, pero el gigante agarra el brazo del soldado, quitándole el garrote y con su enigmático brazo de metal, agarraba con fuerza el cuello del soldado, quebrando sus huesos y aplastándolo contra el suelo, encima de su compañero caído y reventándole la cabeza.

Viene un soldado con otro garrote a amenazarlos y trayendo otro mas a sus espaldas, pero de la ventana del edificio salta B, cayendo sobre uno de los soldados y pisando su cabeza contra el suelo, reventando su cráneo, mientras golpea al soldado a su izquierda con un palo de la silla vieja, haciendo volar su gorra y su mandíbula.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, el demonio soltaba el palo y miraba al gigante y a la dama mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su campera ya destruida.

El gigante no estaba impresionado, pero la mujer aplaudía lentamente.

"Bien, bien hecho, B" -la mujer sonreía- "agradecemos tu ayuda, pero no se te ocurra hacer algo mas que eso." -El gigante a su lado hacia notar el mensaje chocando sus puños.

B respondió -"Cállese. Yo seguiré en mi misión" -mientras los miraba con enojo, aun un poco molesto por tenerlo atado.

La mujer respondió -"Podemos ayudarte. Somos mas. Muchos mas. Y todos queremos lo mismo... No estas solo y necesitamos ayuda. Por favor..." -se mostraba un lado diferente de la ángel, siendo mas suave su voz y se notaba su honestidad por su rostro caritativo.

B los miraba con indiferencia, pero suspiró y asentó. -"Quienes son?" -metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y miraba al dúo.

La dama se presentó primero, como es debido: "Mi nombre es Alissa Inkwell. Una de las tantas vidas que Joey creó, pero siendo un experimento no del todo fallido. Joey no me desechó, yo escapé cuando era mas joven... Y a mi lado, mi fiel compañero Brock, un coloso de gran fuerza, pero gran corazón. Su trágica historia no baja su sed de justicia, la fortalece. Ambos somos de la resistencia: Defensores de la Tinta, somos los líderes, y estamos en una misión... Conseguir alimento para nuestra gente..." -presentaba la toon mientras su rostro lentamente mostraba comodidad y confianza en B.

B los miró y por primera vez, sintió nuevamente esperanza al ver a ambos venir del mismo infierno. Algo en él quería ser parte de esto. Tal vez la ayuda no era mala idea.

"Donde conseguirán la comida?" preguntó B.

"Hay un lugar donde buscamos comida, pero esta protegida por los soldados. No es una reserva grande, pero sigue siendo una reserva. Hay varias por toda la ciudad, pero agarramos los mas cercanos. Otras reservas son bodegas llenas de comida, pero impenetrables." -respondió Alissa mientras se acomodaba la armadura de metal que tenía.

"Atacaremos pronto alguno, pero por ahora necesitamos este lugar. Vienes?" -agrega Brock sabiendo que Alissa preguntaría lo mismo.

"Bien... Esta bien. Iré." -Decidió B, sonriendo mientras se sentía cómodo.

Alissa volvió y sacó del edificio una campera especial. -"Toma, te dará suerte y fuerza, ahora, vamos." -sonreía Alissa con felicidad, mientras todos tomaban el camino al lugar y B se equipaba su nueva campera, un poco usada, pero si que se sentía bien. No quería estar sin un poco de "armadura" en el campo de batalla.

**PARTE 2**

A lo largo del camino, el grupo contaba sus experiencias y supervivencia en la ciudad mientras la tiranía del creador se esparcía por el lugar. Si bien ni la dama ni el gigante contó su pasado, el demonio les compartió su inicio. Alissa sentía un poco de pena, de ver como un pequeño e inocente chico en su tiempo se convirtió en un demonio frío y mortal. Al gigante no lo movía nada. No se sentía mal ni bien, pero siempre agradecía encontrar nuevos miembros de la resistencia, aunque B todavía no era miembro. B se sentía cómodo entre ellos, pues sentía esa conexión de odio hacia el creador.

"Dicen que hay mas como nosotros..." -comentaba B.

"Así es. Ángeles y demonios de todo tipo. Y hasta algunos humanos que nos quieren ayudar..." respondió Alissa.

"Humanos?" -respondía B sorprendido.

"Si. Pero solo algunos. La mayoría de ellos están en lugares seguros de la ciudad, aguantando. Nos tienen tanto miedo como a Joey." -La dama hablaba mientras miraba a B.

"Los humanos de la resistencia ayudan con inteligencia y rastreos. Suelen acompañarnos en ciertas misiones" -agregó el coloso.

B se sorprendía al saber que tenían esa ayuda. "No creía que nos ayudarían."-

"No todos son iguales." -concluyó el coloso, mirando a B.

B se quedó pensando en esa frase mientras el trío caminaba por los callejones destruidos de la ciudad.

En las cercanías del almacén, se veían los vehículos de los soldados de Joey, y al acercarse al almacén, veían a la patrulla cuidando el lugar. Tenían que asaltarlo sigilosamente. Se dividieron uno en cada entrada y se adentraron en el edificio. B entraba en la puerta trasera, mientras Alissa entraba por una ventana y el gigante se quedaba midiendo la entrada principal. No era el elegido para el sigilo, así que entraría si se rompe el plan.

B entró por la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero un soldado había notado que se abrió la puerta. Mientras se acercaba el soldado, el demonio rápidamente lo calló tapando su boca y golpeándolo contra la pared, quebrando su cráneo. Se escuchó un poco fuerte, pero aun no levantó sospecha.

Alissa entró por la ventana y pasaba sigilosamente por dos soldados patrullando. Entró por una puerta lentamente y al frente de ella había un soldado mirando al lado contrario. Alissa agarró su cabeza y degolló al soldado mientras su sangre saliendo del cuello hizo mas sonido que su grito apagado. Ella lentamente dejaba en el suelo el cuerpo del soldado y siguió su camino.

B había encontrado una puerta de metal pero estaba cerrada. Él tenia que encontrar la llave. Se acercaba un soldado mirando a B y antes de poder sacar su cuchillo, B agarró al soldado dándole un cabezazo y agarrando el cuchillo, apuñalando al soldado hasta que dejó de moverse, pero su grito de dolor se escuchó alrededor del lugar, lo que alertó a todos los soldados que quedaban.B se escondió en la oscuridad mientras venían los demás.

Alissa seguía sigilosamente su camino hasta que escuchó el grito, y una soldado al lado de ella la vió, pero Alissa golpea su pecho y clava el cuchillo en su corazón, mientras la soldado gritaba antes de morir.

Alissa pudo encontrar una llave de metal y antes que vengan todos los soldados a buscarla, se adentró en la oscuridad a otra dirección.

B y Alissa chocan sus espaldas y esperan a los soldados, pero se escuchaba unos pasos fuertes al fondo. Alissa saltó hacia adelante mientras B no entendía que sucedía y salió empujado al entrar el coloso por la puerta principal.

Brock embistió a un soldado mientras lo golpeaba en el suelo y Alissa saltaba en su espalda, apuñalando a otro soldado que venía.

B se levantó y agarrando un pedazo de la puerta de metal, bastante afilado, enfrentó a varios soldados, haciendo diferentes cortes en ellos, derribando a dos enemigos.

Dos soldados mas entraron en el almacén por la puerta principal, aunque ya no estaba la puerta, y enfrentaron por sorpresa a B, haciendo un corte en su brazo izquierdo, siendo algo profundo y largando sangre rápidamente.

Brock volvió y embistió contra el soldado, desfigurando el rostro de un puñetazo y luego agarraba al otro, aplastando su cabeza contra el techo, manchandola con pedazos de sesos y a el mismo.

"Bien, c-creo que son todos..." -comentaba B mientras recuperaba su aliento, pero a la vez sufría por su corte en el brazo, intentando cubrir la herida con su mano.

"E-encontré una puerta de m-metal cerrada... Debe estar ahí l-la comida..."

Alissa sonreía mientras sacaba la llave de metal de su bolsillo.

"Quedate con B mientras yo busco la comida" -ordenaba Alissa mientras corría a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta de metal, el contenido del cuarto brillaba ante los ojos dibujados de Alissa. Cajas y cajas de comida, bebida y provisiones que ayudarían muy bien a la base de los Defensores.

"Hiciste muy bien, B. Cómo vas?" -preguntaba Brock.

"E-estoy a-algo bien... Ngh!" -salía un poco mas de sangre por la herida.

"Te llevaremos a un lugar donde te sanaremos" -respondió Brock

Alissa volvía mientras hablaba por un walkie-talkie:

"Tenemos la reserva 4, vengan a buscar y llevar la comida. Y necesito médico urgente. Vengan rápido antes que aparezcan mas soldados!"

La chica miraba la herida de B.

"Hicimos un buen trabajo. Y gracias a ambos por cooperar... Y no te preocupes, B. Te llevaremos a un buen lugar" -hablaba la dama

B respondía lentamente: "D-dón-de?"

Y de pronto, aparecían 2 patrullas de personajes. Todos provenientes de la máquina de tinta. No todos eran demonios y ángeles, había personajes de distintas partes, pero todos ayudaban. Traían un camión y llevaban las cajas de comida ahí, mientras otro vehículo más chico llegaba y salían dos doctores de ahí, llevándose a B al vehículo.

La herida era grotesca, se veía la carne del demonio partida y mientras la revisaban B gritó del dolor mientras se agarraba la cara, manchándose de su propia sangre.

Rápidamente hicieron un torniquete en la herida de B mientras Alissa y Brock estaban ahí a su lado. Alissa le sonreía a B mientras los vehículos se movían.

"Q-qué es... todo esto?" -hablaba B mientras miraba al techo.

"Esto son los Defensores de la Tinta" -respondía Brock.

"Y ahora tu eres uno de nosotros" agregaba Alissa.

B lentamente sonreía una vez mas, cerrando sus ojos y descansando, mientras los vehículos se alejaban del almacén, y entraban al edificio de los Defensores.

Ahora B se sentía nuevamente en casa y pudo descansar sus ojos por su propia cuenta.

Ahora él era un miembro de la resistencia.

Era B, Defensor de la Tinta.

**[Fin del episodio]**

Se escuchaban los pasos de alguien. Preparaba lentamente y con delicadeza las partes de un instrumento destructivo. Lentamente armaba su herramienta mientras se acomodaba en lo alto de una torre, constantemente observando.

Al ver la tinta en el suelo cerca del almacén junto a los cadáveres, sabía que estaba cerca de ellos.

Pacientemente observaba y esperaba...

...el próximo movimiento


	4. Capítulo 3: Defensores

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CAPÍTULO 3: DEFENSORES**

El dolor fluía como la sangre que salia por la herida. La carne, muy lentamente se regeneraba, siendo un poco más rápido que el habitual. Esto impresionaba a los médicos de la base que cuidaban a B. Le pasaban tinta sacada de otros cadáveres, pues la tinta era la misma sangre de todos los hijos de la máquina.

El demonio estaba dormido por los medicamentos y su cuerpo en letargo ayudaba a la recuperación. Pasaban horas y algunos detectaron diferentes movimientos que hacía B en su descanso. Nunca abría los ojos, su respiración era normal, pero sus manos, rostro o piernas tenían pequeños movimientos. Todas estas horas estuvo en la misma pesadilla.

Sentía como la oscuridad entraba por sus heridas y distorsionaba el lugar donde estaba. Una sustancia negra lentamente empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo de B, subiendo desde sus piernas y no podía moverse, no podía resistirse ni salir del sueño. De pronto una mano blanca agarró al demonio de su rostro, lentamente sacudiendo su dolor y finalmente despertó.

B abrió sus oscuros ojos y lo primero que pudo divisar fue el rostro angelical de Alissa, mirándolo con una sonrisa. B quería hablar pero salió rápidamente sangre de su boca, sin poder decir algo y asustándose. Alissa lo calmaba con señas diciéndole que no se mueva mientras se encargaba del sistema de la enfermería. En un momento B se sentó escupiendo la tinta que le inyectaban mientras se agarraba su cabeza. A pesar de no tener cuello, la conexión demoniaca de su cuerpo y cabeza se sentía obstruida. Alissa lo mantenía mientras se recuperaba y B se volvió a recostar en la cama.

"Estas vivo, soldado" -saludaba Alissa al demonio medio vivo.

"C-creo que s-si... Veo a-ángeles..." -sonreía muy lentamente B.

"Je. No esperaba eso de ti. Ahora, despacito iras despertando y te vas a ir mejorando." -miraba los estudios hechos en él.

"Cuánto... Tiempo estuve dormido?" -preguntaba B con mareos.

"20 horas" -respondía Alissa- "Ya es de noche pero veo que estás bien. Se nota que eres nocturno. Pero tal vez ibas a seguir si no te movía... Tenías varios impulsos como si estuvieras en una pesadilla. Te rescaté?" -preguntaba curiosa la dama.

"Mmnh... Supongo... Solo sentía dolor..." -recordaba B su pesadilla mientras se intentaba volver a acostumbrar a su cuerpo.

"Entonces me debes una." -anotaba Alissa y se levantaba, mirando a B- "Cuando te recuperes bien, te mostraré donde estás." -lentamente se iba Alissa a avisar a otros de B.

B se tomó su tiempo para volver a respirar, mover sus ojos, pestañear, mover sus brazos, piernas, dedos, boca, lengua, cadera, pezuñas y lo mas importante. Además, movía la cabeza para controlar su energía demoníaca que lo conectaba al cuerpo. Su hombro estaba endurecido, casi sin poder moverlo.

Luego de un tiempo, B se levantó y viendo su hombro cubierto de vendas, intentó dejarlo lo mas quieto posible y sin que toque nunca cosa. Las vendas llenas de sangre cubrían un poco mas del brazo. B se movía lentamente y se encontraba con Brock.

"Veo que te podes levantar. Ya estas listo para salir de nuevo." -miraba seriamente Brock a B.

B no respondió. Pero su frustración se notaba de lejos.

Brock empezó a reír -"Jejeje, es una broma, soldado. Cuando te recuperes bien sera el momento. Aun tus vendas lucen negras."

B hizo una pequeña sonrisa -"Ya pronto voy a estar bien de nuevo. Solo un rato mas..."

"Y así será. Por suerte no le diste mucho trabajo a los enfermeros." -comentaba el coloso.

"Qué? Por qué?" -miraba B su hombro.

"Bueno. Tu corte era grande. Y por la perdida de sangre caíste. Pero aun así no salió tanta tinta como esperaba. Cuando veíamos tu herida mientras dormías, algo de tu corte se estaba regenerando. Eso es impresionante, de hecho. Tu cuerpo tiene la habilidad de regenerarse mas rápido de lo normal... Supongo que así sobreviviste de tu corte en la cara." -apuntaba Brock a la cicatriz de B.

B en ese momento no se había percatado de su regeneración. Su herida cicatrizó mas rápido de lo que normalmente tardaría. Y su hombro no parecía estar abierto. B quiso ver su herida, intentando sacarse sus vendas.

Alissa lo sorprendió a B acercándose rápidamente -"Wowowowow espera soldado, aun no estas totalmente..."

B terminaba de sacar su venda y su herida en el brazo estaba cicatrizado.

"... curado..." -terminaba Alissa.

Por primera vez el coloso abrió completamente sus ojos al ver la rapidez del demonio para regenerarse. Alissa con cuidado tocaba su cicatriz, obviamente causando dolor al demonio, pero no tan extremo como era esperado. B lentamente acariciaba su cicatriz y sonreía levemente.

"Vaya. Realmente tienes vigor. Esto es una bendición" -hablaba animada la dama.

Brock miraba de cerca la cicatriz -"Hmm... Aun es vulnerable. Deberías tener algo ahí solo por si acaso." -opinaba el coloso.

"Esta bien... Seguro." -aceptaba B mientras miraba su hombro. Lentamente lo movía pero costándole bastante.

Alissa le pedía a Brock que prepare al grupo beta para una misión que tenían en mente, mientras volvía a hablar a B e invitándole a seguirla para mostrarle la base. Él asintió y siguió a Alissa mientras Brock se iba a otra dirección.

Al entrar a una puerta doble, B se asombró, pues al frente de él estaba toda la gente de la que Alissa y Brock habían comentado.

Todos toons, muchos Bendy, variaciones de intentos de Alice Angel, diferentes personajes que no estaban en el show original de Bendy y uno que otro humano que pasaba por ahí. Mientras Alissa y B caminaban, Alissa presentaba los distintos puestos. Puestos de entrenamiento, de cocina, de ropa, de armas, de pedidos entre la comunidad, de enfermería y de laboratorio, cada uno con su toon asignado. Los demás toons ayudaban en las diferentes tareas de los puestos. Alissa se subía al escenario y activaba el micrófono conectado que había ahí.

"Ejem. Su atención por favor, Líder Alissa al micrófono. Vengan a escuchar al escenario." -hablaba Alissa mientras tenia a B a su lado.

"Ayer, en nuestra misión tan difícil y peligrosa de buscar un almacén de comida nuevo para nuestra gente, se presentó este demonio, aceptando ir conmigo y con el sub-líder Brock, en el cual pudimos vencer al unir nuestras fuerzas." -hablaba con autoridad la dama mientras los toons se reunían a ver la noticia. B miraba a todos, sorprendido y sin palabras. "Hijos de la máquina, conseguimos el almacén 4!" -Gritaba Alissa con alegría mientras los toons festejaban con aplausos, ovación y gritos.

"Y por favor, quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a nuestro nuevo integrante, que decidió unirse y luchar con nosotros contra el creador: B!" -Alissa señalaba a B mientras la ovación al demonio era fuerte y alegre. B estaba tan sorprendido y sonreía al ver a los toons depositar su confianza y fuerzas en él. "Juntos, podemos acabar con esto. Juntos destruiremos la tiranía!" -finalizaba Alissa mientras rodeaba un brazo en B y ambos sonreían mientras los toons terminaban de festejar y volvían a sus trabajos.

B y Alissa bajaban del escenario y el demonio le agradecía por todo.

"Gracias, Alissa... De verdad" -sonreía mientras agarraba su hombro.

"Eres un defensor. Así que eres de la familia... Ven... Vamos al laboratorio." -caminaba Alissa.

En el laboratorio de la base, estaba una toon muy única, hermosa, vestida con una bata de laboratorio blanca, remera negra y pantalón negro. Era una gata antropomórfica, de piel pálida, orejas grandes de gato, cola peluda y negra como su cabello, largo y suave, rostro tierno y con ojos verdes felinos, además que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

"Saludos Líder Alissa. Ya tenemos la investigación que pidió lista." -hablaba con una voz dulce y aguda.

"Gracias Luna. Quiero presentarte a B, nuestro nuevo integrante. Probablemente esté al frente en las misiones." -sonreía Alissa mientras presentaba a B. -"B, ella es Luna Daneko. Nuestra pionera de la tecnología y estrategias. Ella vino de la máquina, pero siendo un personaje de otra serie."

"Ah! Tu eres B! Escuche la noticia recién. Me alegra tener a alguien con coraje en el campo. Es difícil conseguir toons letales en estos días." -sonreía Luna mientras apretaba su mano.- "Te seré directa, necesitamos poder. Cuchillos y piedras no son suficientes para lo que queremos lograr. La pistola de tinta que te sacaron la tengo yo y estuve investigándola. Es fuerte, pero con una no hacemos mucho."

"Tuvimos suerte ayer que no había llegado el nuevo suplemento de JD." -Agregó Alissa.

"Tengo un contacto... Es raro... Demasiado... Diría que hasta no me sorprendería si no lo encuentran... Pero sé que tiene armas. Buenas armas. No envíe a nadie por que nadie quiere salir a buscarlo." -comentaba Luna.

"De qué se trata?" -preguntaba B.

"Es como un ente. Se llama Barbatrueno y sé que está en la ciudad por que busca ver el cementerio de cadáveres de Joey... Este tipo es raro. Ten cuidado. Pero si lo encuentras y lo convences, podremos tener sus armas a nuestro poder. Y tiene muchas. Las sacó de la armería que había aquí justo antes que Joey las saquee... Buscalo en algún bar y si es necesario dile mi nombre..." -informaba Luna a B sobre la misión.

B estaba confundido -"entonces busco a ese tipo en algún bar y le digo tu nombre?"

Luna volvió a interrumpir -"Si pero con cuidado. No se como puede reaccionar. Gracias a el llegué a la base, pero espero que aun siga en algún bar."

B guardaba la localización del bar y miraba a ambas -"está bien. Lo buscaré y traeré las armas."

Luna sonreía -"Gracias B!"

Alissa llevaba a B al puesto de atuendos, donde estaba la campera que le había dado Alissa, pero reparada y mejorada.

"Vas a necesitar protección, B. Usa esto. Lo arreglé y le puse una placa en el hombro para protegerlo de otro ataque" -entregaba a B su nuevo atuendo hecho para él- "Y ten cuidado. Brock y yo debemos preparar la próxima misión así que iras sólo.

"Perfecto para mi. Te avisaré lo que encuentre por el comunicador, si?" -Se equipaba su nueva armadura.

"Si. Genial. Suerte, B. Y... Cuidate mucho" -miraba Alissa con seriedad a B mientras él asentía fuertemente.

Las puertas de la base se abrían y B, tocando su bolsillo, encontraba su Glock-SZ. Lentamente B caminaba hacia la salida y las puertas se cerraban a su espalda mientras el demonio comenzaba su viaje al bar de este tipo.

**PARTE 2**

Luego de varios minutos de caminar y evadir a los soldados que patrullaban el área, pudo divisar entre las ruinas de ciertos edificios un cartel luminoso. B se acercó sigilosamente y pudo leer el nombre "La Tormenta Maldita". B caminó hacia el bar, entrando y teniendo bien escondida su GlockSZ en la campera.

Las miradas de los que estaban en el bar eran intimidantes. Un veterano de alguna guerra que B no conocía, vistiendo un traje camuflado y boina, otro simplemente tomando varias cervezas, con ropa de cuero y cabello negro, mirando con cierta atención al demonio pero sin dejar de tomar, un soldado de JD pero con el parche arrancado, que miró al demonio de reojo pero no le dio importancia, una señora demacrada, vieja y con su pistola en la mesa, y entre medio de todos estaba B, sentándose en el banquillo.

El barman lo miró a B, mientras su sombrero de pirata cubría su ojo pero no su abundante cabello y barba. B lo miró y veía su rostro casi humano, su ojo saltón y el otro cubierto por el parche, una cicatriz gigante y un loro en su hombro. Su ropa destruida mostraba la cantidad de historias que tenía para contar.

"Vaya vaya. Sos el primer Bendy que veo en meses... Todos los miembros... ojos... y parece que tenés un buen gusto..." -comentaba el pirata mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

"Soy B. Y vengo a buscar a un hombre o ente que se llama Barbatrueno" -comentaba en voz baja el demonio, pero todos lo seguían mirando y lo escuchaban con atención.

El pirata sonreía lentamente- "Barbatrueno? Buscas al gran y poderoso Zzsark Barbatrueno? No sé si te enteraste, flaco, pero ése tipo no se muestra a menos que a él se le cante. Solo yo se donde está."

"Necesito hablar con él. Un caso importante" -comentaba B.

"Qué tan importante debe ser como para buscar a Barbatrueno sin siquiera saber quién es?" -el pirata miraba a B mientras el loro se quedaba fijamente mirándolo. "Veras, demonio, a menos que yo lo diga, Barbatrueno no aparece... Y casi nadie lo ve. Y me parece que vos..." -el pirata tocaba con su dedo la mesa golpeando 3 veces, mientras los que estaban en el bar lentamente se levantaban a las espaldas de B- "... No lo conocés..."

B miraba al pirata con su odio demoníaco que hasta podía sentir el odio del pirata. "Luna!" -gritó el demonio mientras los que estaban en el bar agarraban a B.

El pirata lo miró mientras agarraba su cabeza de sus cuernos, apretandolos.

"Cómo conocés a Luna!?" -hablaba el pirata mientras B podía sentir una chispa de odio que impactaba el interior del demonio- "Hablá!"

B sentía las manos apretando fuerte sus brazos y lo hacían arrodillar mientras el barbudo sacaba su espada, acercándola a la cara del demonio. Su rostro asustado y nervioso se reflejaba en el filo perfecto de la mítica espada pirata. -"Ella me envió, está en la resistencia contra Joey!" -hablaba B mientras miraba al hombre barbudo.

"Hmm... -se quedó pensando por un momento- Dejenlo... Vamos!" -decía el pirata mientras agarraba a B y entraba a la puerta cerca del lugar donde estaba el pirata, soltándolo dentro de ese cuarto. -"Si alguien toca el bar o alguna de las bebidas, ese si será el espectaculo sangriento de hoy. No toquen nada!"

El fantasma estaba levantandose mientras mira al pirata acercarse.

"Bien. Me decís que Luna te mandó a vos a buscarme. Supongo que encontró a gente como ella y ahora van contra el creador... Simple. Y perdón por todo. Uno nunca esta seguro en estos días de mierda." -decía el pirata mientras el loro le daba la llave y el hombre abría una puerta de metal.

B lo miraba con odio mientras miraba la gran cantidad de armas que había en ese cuarto.

"Demonio, te presento a las herramientas de destrucción que solo un verdadero ente puede conocer. Y mas que nada..." -decía mientras agarraba un fusil del cuarto- ... "Dejame presentarme... Yo soy Zzsark Barbatrueno, el pirata de la tormenta, la muerte encarnada y la maldición eterna del mar, ahora en la tierra." -el pirata, con su barba cargada con estática, hacía que salgan pequeños rayos entre su cabello y su mano-.

B miraba con asombro a los rayos que sacaba Barbatrueno, haciendo honor a su nombre. Tal vez realmente era un ente como explicaba Luna. El demonio sabía que esto no era producto humano, si no, una maldición, como mencionaba el pirata. B le explicó a Barbatrueno la situación de la base y el pirata empezó a buscar armas que podrían ayudarlos, pero no se los entregaba a B.

"Verás, demonio, tranquilamente ayudaría a la pequeña Luna, pero en sí, necesito ayuda de alguien violento. Y si querés las armas, me tenés que buscar a alguien que pueda cumplirme una misión." -decía el pirata mientras sostenía una escopeta.

B le respondió sacando su pistola y disparando a un maniquí de práctica de tiro que había en la esquina del cuarto, aún mirando al pirata.- "Soy el único que mandaron a buscarte. No habla mucho eso ya?" -decía mientras guardaba su pistola y el pirata le tiró la escopeta, mientras B la agarraba y disparaba al maniquí, sintiendo placentero el estruendo, la fuerza y la destrucción que causaba el arma, destrozando el maniquí.

Zzsark se reía mientras agarraba la escopeta.- "Parece que sos mas de la escopeta. Es mi favorita... Te digo que... Haceme la misión que te pido y te dejo usar la escopeta para completarla. Es algo simple..." -El pirata recargaba la escopeta y se sentaba a limpiarla mientras explicaba a B la misión.

"Los de Joey pusieron un asentamiento al frente del bar. Los hijos de puta me cagan la poca clientela que tengo! Quiero ir personalmente a hacerlos bosta pero me buscarían y no tengo ganas de correr. Así que, es algo que no solo me ayudaría a mi, si no a tu resistencia... Andá y hablales del tema. O sea, cagalos a tiros a todos. Tal vez dejen esta zona en paz o solo empeore a situación, pero hasta entonces te pido eso."

B agarraba la escopeta y la observaba. Era una escopeta automática, una AA12, modificada por el pirata, pero era del agrado del demonio, con un cargador de tambor que le daba gran cantidad de cartuchos. Aceptó la misión y le recordó al pirata sobre el trato. El pirata directamente se puso a ordenar las armas que les daría y llamaba a una hermosa mujer, siendo su asistente, para que con un walkie-talkie busque la transmisión de la resistencia.

B salió del bar con su escopeta en la espalda y con un bolso que tenia otro cargador tambor. Los presentes en el bar siguieron en su bebida y el hombre con la ropa de cuero lo saludó, siendo saludado por B también mientras caminaba al frente, mirando el asentamiento de JD. El pirata, en murmullos preparaba las armas y su asistente, abrazaba al pirata por la espalda, siendo su compañía a la vez, mientras ella en silencio le pasaba el comunicador al pirata.

B se ocultaba en la oscuridad, su campera gris ayudaba a esconderse mientras observaba el asentamiento. Era pequeño pero con varios soldados.

Notó que uno de los soldados que estaba ordenando unas cajas grandes no tenia la mascara que siempre usan, si no, era una diferente. Parecía incluso mas resistente. Los soldados inspeccionaban el lugar con una torre de guardia. B intentó llegar ahí, caminando detrás de las cajas y en sombras que los focos de los postes no llegaban. Mientras, los soldados sacaban de una caja varias pistolas que les habían entregado, y se juntaron varios en una zona, entrando en un edificio.

B aprovechó para llegar a la torre y empezó a escalar. Era muy alta y las botas de B sonaban fuerte. Intentó ser lo mas sigiloso posible hasta llegar cerca de el suelo en lo mas alto de la torre, con un soldado observando alrededor y con su mano cerca de la alarma. B se asomaba lentamente mientras el soldado miraba a la misma dirección.

B, intentando distraerlo, agarró su walkie-talkie y activó el canal que usaban los de JD, captando la atención del soldado y agarrando el Walkie-talkie que tenía en la mesa. B subió al piso de la torre, tomando por sorpresa al soldado y agarrándolo del cuello, tapando su boca.

El soldado se movía frenéticamente, golpeando a la cabeza de B varias veces con su codo, haciendo que B se enfade mas mientras intentaba ahorcarlo, pero el soldado lo aplasta contra la esquina, aturdiendo a B y corriendo a activar la alarma, pero B bloquea su pierna con su bota y se sube encima del soldado, golpeándolo contra el piso de la torre, una y otra y otra vez.

El soldado se resistía golpeando en el pecho a B y el demonio consigue robarle el cuchillo que tenia el soldado, cortando el cuello con varios cortes, manchándose su cara y brazos mientras el soldado se ahogaba en su sangre.

Finalmente el soldado deja de moverse y B se levanta, tomando aire y limpiándose la sangre, pero escucha a los otros soldados reír mientras abrían la puerta del edificio donde estaban.

B notaba que ellos estaban arrastrando a dos personas cubiertas con una bolsa en la cabeza, gritando e intentando escapar. Los soldados los sentaban mientras estaban atados de sus manos y piernas y les sacaban las bolsas. Era una pareja de toons. Un pequeño demonio y una angelita pero siendo ambos muy diferentes a los originales.

B miraba con atención mientras veía como interrogaban a los toons.

"Dónde esta tu base?" -decía el soldado que los interrogaba, mirándolos con furia.

"Ya les dijimos que no sabemos, no venimos de ninguna base!" -decía la angelita en un llanto desconsolado.

El soldado golpeaba a la chica con su puño y la agarraba del cabello, volviendo a preguntar lo mismo, pero la chica no podía hablar. Solo podía llorar y mirar al soldado con su boca sangrante. En vista de eso, el soldado apunta a la cabeza de la angelita con su pistola.

"Entonces no sirves de nada!" -amenazaba el soldado.

"Noooo!" -gritó el demonio mientras su llanto salia lentamente de sus ojos dibujados- "Están en el sector 6, en el edificio negro!" -confesaba el demonio con todo su dolor mientras no soportaba ver a su pareja sufrir.

El soldado empezó a reír mientras le pedía a su compañero que anote la dirección. "Muy bien, pequeño bicho. Eso es lo único que tenías que hacer... Solo eso..." -el soldado soltaba la cabeza de la angelita y la pareja juntaban sus cabezas mientras lloraban.

"Ya acabó. No van a sufrir mas." -decia el soldado y la pareja se miraban sus rostros, besándose. "Por que ya no sirven de nada!" -decía el soldado mientras le disparaba rápidamente al cráneo de la angelita, volando su lateral y dejando caer parte de los sesos, mientras el demonio gritaba de horror al ver el rostro de su pareja, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos mientras se llenaba de sangre su cara y caía al suelo, manchando con tinta la tierra.

El pequeño demonio gritaba del dolor y odio que llegaba incluso a enfrentar al soldado. "Qué mierda esperas!? Matame!" -decía con su grito desgarrador y finalmente era callado por el disparo del soldado, cayendo al lado de su pareja y con un pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo de los últimos espasmos que quedaban.

Ante todo esto, los soldados llevaban los cadáveres a un contenedor de basura y el soldado que ejecutó a los toons miraba a la torre, notando que no estaba el guardia. El soldado, a punto de tomar su comunicador, sintió el frío cañón de la escopeta en su nuca. B, sin pensarlo dos veces accionó del gatillo, reventando la nuca y haciendo salir la lengua y la sangre del soldado por la boca, mientras B se escondía de los demás soldados alertados por el estruendo de la escopeta.

Esta vez no había alarma, ya que B había asesinado al que estaba en la torre, y mientras veía a 3 soldados juntarse donde estaba el cadáver, B disparó a los soldados, impactando uno de los disparos en el brazo de un soldado, otro impactando en la espalda y otro impactando en la pierna, mientras ellos disparaban sus armas al lugar donde estaba B. El demonio se escondía de los disparos detrás de otro contenedor y recargaba su escopeta.

El soldado con la pierna herida se arrastraba mientras el soldado con el brazo herido buscaba a B. Al asomarse a disparar a B, una de las balas impacta en el hombro de B, pero la pieza de protección aguanta un poco el disparo, mientras B reacciona rápidamente disparándole a quemarropa al soldado, volando su mano e hiriendo su pecho.

B se levantó herido de su hombro mientras mira al soldado con la pierna herida apuntándolo y aguantando el tremendo dolor que sentía. B le dispara desde el contenedor, acabando con el soldado con un tiro en su pecho. El demonio recarga su escopeta mientras ve que el ultimo soldado murió con el disparo en su espalda, habiendo perforado su pulmón.

Lentamente camina hacia ellos cuando de repente la puerta se abre por completa y el soldado con la mascara mejorada sale con una escopeta en mano, siendo diferente a la de B. La escopeta del soldado pesado era una M3, de bombeo, pero mucho mas potente.

Disparó hacia B y el demonio empezó a correr para ponerse a cubierto.

Empezó a respirar un poco mas agitado mientras le dispara al soldado, pero esté tenía una protección metálica en su ropa. Absorbía una porción del impacto y el soldado se enfurecía, disparando a la cobertura de B, rompiéndola con cada disparo. El demonio se veía obligado a cambiar de cobertura mientras volvía a disparar al soldado pesado, pero éste disparaba a la cobertura nueva y las balas traspasaban la chapa del contenedor, llegando a impactar la pierna de B.

El soldado empezó a reírse al escuchar el grito de dolor de B mientras se acercaba, convencido de que lo había abatido, pero al asomarse B le disparo una, y otra, y otra y otra vez al soldado pesado.

El soldado retrocedía mientras su armadura caía a pedazos y su pecho se llenaba de sangre y humo. Incluso empezó a reírse volviendo a acercarse a B, provocándolo, pero el demonio le dispara una vez mas, paralizando al soldado y mientras lo miraba, pretendía volver a hablar pero B lo calló de un escopetazo mas en su estómago, abriendo su piel y dejando salir la sangre mientras se notaban sus tripas y finalmente cayéndose al suelo.

B notaba que no tenía mas balas, ni en su cinturón ni en su escopeta, así que la guardó y tomó aire. Lentamente se percataba de que su cuerpo no se sentía bien. Su pierna y su brazo sangraba pero el demonio seguía caminando, lentamente. Se le ocurrió una idea y fue caminando, arrastrando sus piernas hasta el bar, cayendo al suelo y sangrando en el piso, al frente de los presentes y más precisamente al frente de Barbatrueno.

La tinta manchaba lentamente el suelo y el pirata lo miraba en silencio. Se agachó y apoyo su mano en la cabeza del demonio.

"Hiciste un pectacular trabajo, demonio."

"Ahora dejáme devolverte el favor..."

**[Fin del capítulo]**


	5. Capítulo 4: Depósito

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CAPÍTULO 4: DEPÓSITO**

B sentía su hombro y su pierna mojada, enfriandose mas y mas. Quería moverse pero no podía ver nada. Su pesadilla ya no aparecía. Pero si sentía una gran molestia en su cuerpo. Dolor. B trataba de recordar que fue lo que sucedió antes pero su mente no podía volver.

Unas pequeñas manos agarraban la cabeza de B, siendo suaves y calientes. Tocaban su rostro y le sacaban algo de su cara. B podía ver nuevamente, teniendo al frente de el a la dulce Luna, sonriendole.

"Por qué siempre te desmayas?" -preguntaba Luna mientras acomodaba a B que estaba de nuevo en la enfermería.

"Q-que... Qué haces aquí? No estas en el lab?" -preguntaba lentamente B.

"Acaso no puedo salir de ahí? Estoy en todos lados, demonio." -decía la chica con una sonrisa y moviendo su cola alrededor lentamente. "Vine a cuidarte y a agradecerte por la tremenda ayuda que nos diste a todos. No solo liberaste una zona de la ciudad, también nos diste la ayuda del gran Barbatrueno!" -la interrumpían los estruendos de las armas en el fondo.

"S-si... Lo hice... Jeje" -decía B mientras recuperaba su salud de a poco.

"Gracias, B. Realmente eres genial." -sonreía la chica y besaba su frente mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba su bata. B sentía que sus dolores se disipaban mucho mas rápido- "Tenemos mucho que hacer. Alissa quiere verte ni bien puedas levantarte. Las heridas solo eran superficiales y tu regeneración es fuerte, ves?" -la gatita tocaba la rodilla y el hombro de B.

El demonio no sentía un dolor externo alguno y sonreía a su salud, aunque si sentía dolor interno e incomodidad.

"Toma esto. Te hará bien." -la chica sacaba de su bolsillo un estimulante - "Caemos por desangre siempre, así que con esto vas a rellenar un poco la sangre de tu cuerpo. Usalo."

B agarró el estimulante y se lo inyectó como hacía antes al intentar sobrevivir con jeringas y tinta pero este estimulante se sentía mejor y sentía como fluía la tinta de vuelta al cuerpo. Se sentó respirando aliviado y miraba sonriendo a Luna.

"Es mi último descubrimiento. Una jeringa doble con tinta adentro y un poco de hierbas sanadoras pulverizadas que ayudan a mejorar la sanación... Y esto ayudará a muchos. Lástima que los métodos para conseguirlos no son... muy agradables..." -miraba a otro lado con una cara diferente.

B miraba a la chica y agarraba su brazo suavemente. "Dejame adivinar... Cadáveres nuestros..." -decía el demonio y la chica lo miraba asintiendo.

"La ciencia es así." -afirmaba la chica mientras agarraba el estimulante y la guardaba- "Les daré mas cuando vayan a su próxima misión. Debo recargarlas. Ve a ver a Alissa en el puesto de batalla." -la chica se retiraba mientras movía sus orejas y su cola lentamente.

B se levantó de su cama y caminaba con lentitud hacia el puesto, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Al caminar por el lugar principal de la base, veía a varios que entraban al puesto de batalla con armadura y armas diferentes. B se unía y veía a varios practicar, disparándole a blancos puestos en diferentes distancias. Alissa estaba guiando a cada uno, como mantener el arma, como posicionarse, como saberla manejar y absorber el retroceso. Veía quienes podían usar y quienes no. B se acercaba y sacaba su Glock-SZ apuntando a uno de los maniquí y disparándole en la cabeza.

Alissa iba a ese sector y veía a B. Ella lo abrazaba con felicidad. "B! Volviste! Y nos diste justo lo que necesitábamos! Ahora podemos apuntar mas alto." -decía entusiasmada la chica mientras agarraba una MP5, un subfusil práctico, táctico y poderoso, mientras apuntaba al maniquí y disparaba de a ráfagas, dándole todos los tiros en la cabeza.

B aplaudía mientras veía la gran precisión de Alissa, siendo ella buena con subfusiles y pistolas, mientras B era bueno con fusiles o escopetas y Brock era bueno con cuerpo a cuerpo y armas pesadas.

"Así que aquí practicamos para nuestro próximo ataque?" -preguntaba el demonio.

"Sip. Pero también es el grupo que nos seguirá. El equipo alfa somos nosotros, asalto, con armas de asalto y tácticas para eliminar al enemigo. Equipo beta es el segundo mejor, siendo demolición, con diferentes materiales para destruir cosas que las armas no pueden. Equipo delta son especializados en tecnología y hackeo, capaz de apagar radios, interferir señales y serán cruciales para la próxima misión. También queremos tener a un equipo épsilon para reconocimiento del área, pero no estarán luchando, quedaran atrás con francotiradores.

B veía como se armaban los equipos y cada uno usaba pistolas y armas diferentes, todos practicando contra diferentes blancos y Alissa entrenándolos a todos. B y Brock se juntaban a inspeccionar las armas y recargarlas.

Luna volvía a su laboratorio a seguir armando estimulantes, pidiendo a otros toons asistentes a que la ayuden, llevando cadáveres de cuerpos encontrados en los callejones o los caídos en las misiones, anotándolos con un recordatorio de cada toon fallecido, para luego volver a usarlos y sacarle la poca tinta que les quedaba.

Luna no odiaba el trabajo, pero sin dudas prefería otra cosa. Cada tanto ella salía a tomar aire, alejado del olor a tinta, y mirar las estrellas y la luna. En ese momento ella estaba afuera, descansando, a lo que B llega al lugar y se sentó al lado de Luna.

La chica gato movía la cola lentamente y tomaba de una bebida gaseosa. "La verdad... Es que me pregunto cada día por que vivimos..." -ella miraba las estrellas, mientras brillaban sus ojos con sus resplandores- "nos dieron la vida... Pero no el derecho... Tenemos forma... Sentimientos... Amor... Dolor..."

B miraba en silencio a Luna mientras no sabia que decir. Estaba de acuerdo con ella. "No lo se... Pero nosotros luchamos por eso... Tal vez es venganza... O justicia... Pero tenemos un motivo para seguir..."

Luna miraba abajo desde el balcón- "Imagina si tuviéramos alas..." -ella se acercaba mas y mas al vacío, asustando a B. "Pero no... Solo somos... Nosotros..." -decía mientras volvía a sentarse y suspiraba.

B apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la gatita- "Pero somos mejores. Somos creados a partir del amor, hechos para ser aclamado por personas que disfrutan de nuestra vida, nuestras actuaciones y ocurrencias... Fuimos creados para entretener..."

Luna miraba a B -"Cómo sabes eso?"

B hablaba mientras miraba al vacío "Joey me contó... Era de una serie para niños... Pero recibía amor de todos. En especial de mi creador original que... Bueno... Nunca lo conocí... Supongo que Joey lo mató..." -decía B y Luna suspiraba.

"Yo también vengo de otro show pero... No tuvo éxito... Demasiado chico... No tuve la suerte de la fama... No se por que mi padre me creó... Trabajaba con Joey antes y tuvo la oportunidad de crearme... Pero..." -la chica miraba sus manos y movía su cola.- "Pero no importa... Voy a seguir ayudándolos para que puedan terminar esta pesadilla y hacernos libres."

B sonreía lentamente- "Lo vamos a hacer con tu ayuda. Sos nuestra científica y nos mantienes cada vez mas fuertes."

Luna sonreía también- "Shi. Y voy a crear algo nuevo que tenía en mente. Pero hasta entonces, vayan a hacer la misión y ayuden a nuestra existencia." -la chica se levantaba más animada y abrazaba a B. "Gracias, B." -decía mientras le sonreía y volvía a su laboratorio.

B volvió a la parte central del lugar y se encontró con Brock.

"Es hora. Vamos a hacer algo nuevo, peligroso, arriesgado, pero que podría darnos semanas o incluso meses." -comentaba el coloso mientras caminaba al escenario.

"De qué se trata esta vez?" -preguntaba B mientras lo seguía.

"Vamos a asaltar y robar un depósito de comida. Los almacenes solo contienen 1/4 de lo que tiene un depósito, así que va a ser difícil. Mas grande implica mas guardias, y después del ultimo ataque, seguro que van a estar 10 veces mas armados. Así que, necesitamos a nuestros escuadrones." -subía al escenario mientras Alissa subía y B estaba mirándolos desde abajo junto a todos los equipos.

Alissa tocaba el micrófono y empezó a hablar "Toons hijos de la máquina de tinta. Hoy vamos a hacer una misión mucho mas difícil que las que hicimos hasta ahora. Nuestra base es fuerte pero grande. Cada día, uno o dos nuevos sobrevivientes de afuera y del desecho de Joey llega a nuestras puertas, indefenso, y hasta los niños recién nacidos y otros ya crecidos, que nos llenan de fe y alegría, aumentan nuestro poder, pero así también nuestras necesidades. Queremos conseguir lo que necesitemos y mas, para no tener que volver a buscar almacenes pequeños. Esta vez, vamos por el premio gordo. Vamos a ir a un deposito de Joey, mas conocido como el deposito 6, el más cercano, pero también el mas fuerte." -la multitud de toons comentaba en voz baja con miedo mientras los equipos estaban con determinación- "Es arriesgado, peligroso y sin dudas es un gran esfuerzo. Pero nacimos en un mundo peligroso, arriesgando nuestras vidas en cada minuto afuera y esforzándonos para sobrevivir. Esto no lo hacemos por nosotros solamente, pero por todos los demás. Por los viejos, por los jóvenes y por los nuevos. Es nuestra oportunidad. Conseguimos armas para nuestros equipos, balas para varios objetivos y un ejercito fuerte y dispuesto a luchar por todos, todos importantes y valiosos miembros de nuestra existencia. Vamos a vencer. Vamos a agarrar comida para todos y vamos a sobrevivir, por que todos juntos podemos ser mucho mas que cualquiera, y así hasta conseguir lo que nos pertenece y derrotar la tiranía!" -recitaba Alissa su discurso mientras la gente aplaudía y ovacionaba, dándoles todo su apoyo y fuerzas.

Alissa y Brock bajaban del escenario mientras los equipos se dividían y todos pasaban en fila al laboratorio, recibiendo un estimulante cada uno de parte de Luna.

La chica gata miraba la cantidad de soldados y al llegar con Alissa, Brock y B, ella les sonreía- "Por favor, cuidense. Estaré terminando mi nuevo invento. Para cuando vuelvan ya estará terminado seguramente." -decia energéticamente la gatita mientras les daba sus estimulantes.

Los 3 saludaban a Luna y todos partían al lugar del depósito, caminando juntos todos en formación y Luna cerraba la puerta de la base, sentándose y abriendo otra lata de su bebida preferida.

Pasaba por varias hojas y anotaciones, haciendo cálculos y buscando diferentes herramientas para trabajar en su invento. Del olor a tinta, abría la ventana para respirar un poco y seguir trabajando. Los demás toons no podían entrar al laboratorio a menos que Luna lo permita, pues ella no quería interrupciones. Se concentraba en su trabajo, sola, aislada y convencida de que su invento iba a funcionar. Caminaba a otro cuarto donde sacaba jeringas y extraía la tinta de cuerpos o donantes, luego las guardaba en bolsas y volvía a trabajar en su invento.

En un momento, ella se sacaba los lentes protectores y miraba a las estrellas nuevamente, tarareando una dulce canción de su show original, siempre apoyándose sus manos en sus mejillas y mirando a la luna, moviendo su cola con delicadeza, y al terminar su canción, maullaba a la luna antes de volver a trabajar.

Le sacaba el estrés y se calmaba mientras volvía a trabajar. No podía cometer errores, no se lo permitía. Tampoco descansaba mucho, ya que dormía toda la mañana en su cama suave y esponjosa, para luego volver a trabajar de noche. Era, sin dudas, la mejor científica de todos los toons que existían. Ella era el Milagro de la Máquina.

**PARTE 2**

Los Defensores de la Tinta caminaban al depósito, moviéndose en las sombras, lejos de las patrullas. Querían guardar su munición y salud para el deposito.

El escuadrón épsilon escalaba un edificio abandonado cerca del depósito, yendo al piso mas alto, para posicionarse. Estaba compuesto por 3 toons y los 3 tenían binoculares y el comunicador cerca, además de 3 francotiradores, mientras cada uno observaba el deposito.

Era un edificio grande pero estaba totalmente cerrado. Los soldados de JD defendían desde varios puntos afuera y todo el lugar estaba cubierto por paredes y cercas.

"Bien. Hasta ahora marcamos 20 hostiles. 4 en el norte, 4 en el sur, 4 al este, 4 al oeste y los últimos dos observan desde dos torres distintas. 2 hostiles están con mas armadura. Esta muy bien protegido." -decía Koo mientras miraba por los binoculares. - "además veo que tienen sub fusiles, como Uzis y Mac-10. También diviso a los soldados pesados con M249" -agregaba Tootie que estaba al lado.- "Si van a entrar, deberían separarse. Hay una pequeña ventana en el edificio mas a la izquierda." -concluía la información del reconocimiento la ultima toon, Rina.

"Deberia entrar tanto el escuadrón Alfa y Beta. Hay una pequeña ventana en el edificio mas cerca de la calle. Pueden entrar ahí el Alfa y el Beta entra por otro lado." -informaba Alissa mientras sostenía la MP5.

Uno de los integrantes de Beta hablaba- "Líder Alissa, la científica Luna nos dio este dispositivo creado por ella a partir de materiales encontrados que podría ser útil. La llamó "explosivo casero L4"" -decía con firmeza el soldado demoniaco mientras tenía el dispositivo en mano. - "Podríamos usarlo para romper la pared de otro lado, detrás de ellos." -planeaba el soldado a su lado mientras sostenía un subfusil MP7 y miraba a los compañeros mientras sus cuernos traspasaban su casco.- "Sí, pero eso haría demasiado ruido. Nos buscarían de inmediato!" -cuestionaba la toon a su lado que estaba con una armadura mas pesada y con una escopeta recortada.-

"Si, pero nosotros entraremos y los atacaremos por sorpresa, cuando vengan por nosotros, ustedes rompen la pared y los atacamos tanto desde adelante como desde atrás!" -agregaba B mientras sostenía su AA-12-

"Es buena idea" -pensaba el coloso mientras sostenía una ametralladora pesada M249.- "Qué te parece, líder?" -miraban todos a Alissa.

"... Seguro, por qué no? Escuadrón alfa, conmigo. Escuadrón beta, al la otra vereda al contrario nuestro. Escuadrón delta, a mi señal, apagan el transformador del sector, con mucho cuidado. Los destrozaremos desde la oscuridad. Vamos!" -ordenaba Alissa y todos seguían su orden.

El escuadrón beta, compuesto por 4 toons, siendo dos demonios gemelos, Tom y Tommy, y 2 chicas toon, Ruby y Darla, tenían los 4 un dispositivo explosivo y tenían subfusiles y escopetas. Caminaban entre las sombras y evadiendo a la observación de las torres. Los 4 se colocaban detrás de la pared que encerraba al sector, esperando la señal.

El escuadrón delta caminaba hacia el transformador justo afuera del sector. Compuesta por 3 toons, demonios, tenían dispositivos inhibidores creadas por la científica, que eran capaces de desactivar todo el transformador, que haría un corte de luz en parte del sector. Los 3 se posicionaban esperando la señal del líder mientras sostenían sus pistolas USP.

El escuadrón Alfa estaba compuesta por B, Brock, una pareja que lleva juntos desde mucho tiempo: Billy, que tenía un fusil y con sus cuernos traspasando el casco y Nina, que era la entrenada por Alissa y que también sabia usar fusiles, y lideraba el escuadrón la capitán Alissa que tenía su MP5 modificada por ella.

Los 5 entraban sigilosamente por la ventana del pequeño edificio, estando uno de los soldados ahí durmiendo que no habían divisado los del reconocimiento. Alissa les hacia señas de que guarden silencio mientras se acercaba al soldado y le cortaba su garganta visceralmente.

Se limpiaba la sangre de su cara y les marcaba a los demás para que entren. Desde ese pequeño edificio, iban a atacar. La puerta estaba abierta pero la poca luz de la noche y los focos no alcanzaba a iluminar dentro del edificio. Alissa les decía a todos que se preparen mientras agarraba el comunicador.

"3... 2... 1... Ahora!" susurraba Alissa mientras el escuadrón delta cortaba la luz del transformador, apagando las luces del depósito.

El escuadrón épsilon aprovechaba para disparar al mismo momento con sus fusiles de francotirador, abatiendo tanto al soldado de la primera torre, reventándole la cabeza, como el otro soldado, traspasando su pecho y haciéndolo caer. El sonido de los fusiles se escuchaba lejos y los soldados del depósito miraban a todas las direcciones, asustados y desde la en la oscuridad disparaban los integrantes del escuadrón alfa hacia los soldados.

2 soldados del Norte eran impactados por las balas de la M249 de Brock, siendo destrozados rápidamente. B disparaba su AA12 desde algo mas lejos, siendo tiros singulares pero impactando en los soldados mas lejanos, destrozando sus pechos, abatiendo 2 del Este. Y los snipers mataban a los últimos 2 del Este.

Billy y Nina disparaban desde el edificio a los que estaban medianamente lejos, bajando a otro soldado del Norte más que disparaba incluso a través del sufrimiento. En ese momento los soldados del Sur son aturdidos por la explosión causada por los 4 dispositivos del escuadrón beta.

Los toons entraban rápidamente, mientras las ángeles disparaban con sus escopetas a los soldados aturdidos, volando pedazos de sus torsos, mientras los demonios las cubrían disparando a los soldados del oeste.

Uno de los soldados del Sur se cubría usando de escudo a su compañero, disparando su arma a la cara de la ángel con la itacha y deformando su cara, cayendo muerta en el acto. La otra ángel disparaba al soldado del Sur y lo destrozaba con sus disparos.

Los demonios disparaban con furia contra los soldados, hiriendo a varios de ellos con balas en sus brazos y torsos, pero aun así seguían disparando a los demonios, hiriendo a Tommy y perforando su pecho. Tom al ver a su hermano herido, entró en un estado de furia pura, disparando salvajemente a los soldados. Finalmente los soldados del oeste caían muertos.

"Hermano! Resiste!" -le decía Tom a su hermano herido mientras lo sostenía.

"E-esta b-bien... Hermano... Sigue...luchando..." -decía con voz cortada el demonio mientras sangraba por su pecho y boca.

"No. Estaré aquí... Hermano... No te dejaré solo..." -decía Tommy mientras lo llevaba a un lugar seguro.

Al lado de sus compañeros del escuadrón, estaba Darla mientras sostenía a su amiga sin rostro, llorando su muerte. A la ves entraba a ayudar el escuadrón Delta con sus USP, matando dos del Este pero siendo asesinados dos del equipo Delta.

Alissa podía sentir cada muerte de su ejército, enojándose cada vez mas, mientras se encargaba de los soldados del Norte. Los 5 disparaban, abatiendo a los soldados, pero Nina estaba sentada en el piso, agarrando su estomago mientras se desangraba. Alissa volvía al edificio y los demás los seguían. Billy abrazaba a Nina y le cubría la herida. Alissa inspeccionaba a Nina mientras veía que la bala había perforado los órganos de la chica.

"Nina, no te caigas. Estarás bien!" -decía Alissa mientras cubría su herida y usaba su estimulante en ella, pero Nina estaba en shock, con sus ojos volviéndose grises y mirando a Alissa- "per... dón... Líder... Al-...liss..."

"No... No! No, no, no, Nina, resiste. Resiste!" -decía mientras agarraba su rostro y veía como ella perdía la vida.- "Mierda!" -golpeaba el suelo, rompiendo las tablas y se levantaba agarrando su MP5 y empezando a disparar a los soldados que se acercaban.

"Mueran hijos de puta!" -gritaba mientras descargaba el cargador completo en 2 soldados , destrozando sus cuellos y cabezas.

El último soldado que quedaba que era el soldado pesado tenia en mano la M249, disparando al grupo del edificio, atravesando las paredes mientras todos se tiraban al suelo, cubriéndose de las balas, pero Billy seguía abrazando a Nina en llanto mientras estaba arrodillado, con su cadáver en brazos, pero siendo despedazado por la balacera del soldado pesado, manchando al grupo con su sangre.

El soldado pesado seguía disparando, cada vez mas cerca de darle al grupo tumbado en el suelo, pero su cabeza explota por el disparo de los francotiradores del escuadrón épsilon, dejando de disparar y cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

Un silencio atroz inundaba el lugar, mientras lentamente Alissa, manchada con sangre de sus compañeros, se levantaba y observaba el entorno. No había ningún sonido mas que el llanto de los sobrevivientes del escuadrón Beta con los restos de sus compañeros. Brock inspeccionaba a Billy pero cerraba sus ojos en dolor mientras aceptaba que no podía hacer nada por él. Y B estaba en el grito mas callado del mundo. Gritando internamente, en su cabeza, mientras recargaba su escopeta y caminaba siguiendo a Alissa, con sus pupilas mucho mas pequeñas, asustado, tocándose su cuerpo, buscando heridas.

Alissa contó a los 20 cadáveres, más el que estaba en el edificio y del soldado pesado sacó una tarjeta electromagnética. Con esa tarjeta abrió las puertas del depósito, y frente a ella, brillaba lo que había adentro.

Pilas y pilas de cajas y cajas de comida y bebida. Comida y bebida que estaba toda con el signo de JD, marcando que era para ellos y nada para los civiles de la ciudad. Alissa caminaba lentamente ante tal tesoro y con lentitud agarraba su comunicador y hablaba al canal de la base.

"T-t-tenemos... ... El depósito... S-seis... Vengan... A buscarlos..."

"Y traigan... 5 bolsas de cadáveres..."

Alissa cortaba el canal y se sentaba en el suelo del depósito, mirando al suelo y cubriendo su rostro. B se sentó al lado de ella en silencio y Brock se sentó también al lado de ella. Los 3 decían nada.

Luego de minutos de estar ahí sentados y descansando, Alissa se levanta y caminaba para recibir a los vehículos que transportaban la comida. Brock y B se miraron mientras se levantaban.

"Bueno... Lo logramos..." - decía B- "Pero no es lo que queríamos..." -decía Brock mientras caminaba- "nuestra Líder necesita tiempo... Así que, ve, come y descansa."

B guardaba su AA12 y caminaba- "La base estará feliz..." -decía el demonio mientras el coloso le respondía lentamente- "Si... Pero no es un día para festejar..."

Los toons que quedaban volvían en los camiones de comida. El toon y la ángel del escuadrón Beta se mantenían para no caer en el dolor de sus compañeros.

Al llegar a la base, B fue a limpiarse de su sangre en su ducha, Brock fue a su cuarto a descansar y ver una foto de una ángel y una pequeña angelita. El escuadrón Delta y Épsilon volvieron al centro de la base a descansar y reunirse con sus conocidos y los restantes del escuadrón Beta se sentaron a hablar de sus compañeros caídos, teniendo sus recuerdos en manos y yendo a hablarles a la familia de ellos.

Alissa se subía al escenario junto a las cajas de comida y encendía el micrófono.

"Defensores... Hoy... Conseguimos nuestro objetivo... Conseguimos el deposito 6... ..." -hablaba Alissa, pero no había ovación. La gente de la base reconocía el rostro y el dolor de Alissa mientras hablaba con ellos y sus lágrimas caían lentamente de sus ojos dibujados.- "Les agradezco de corazón a quienes nos ayudaron a hacer esto posible... A destruir a las adversidades... Y mis mas grandes condolencias a las familias de nuestros compañeros... Robby... Ruby... Alex... Billy... y... Nina..." -mientras mas nombraba, mas lágrimas caían y limpiándose sus lágrimas miraba a los demás, a las familias tan tristes como ella y mientras cerraba sus ojos apoyaba sus manos en el micrófono.- "Gracias a ellos... Por su valentía... Su sacrificio... Su amor a su familia y sus ganas de ayudar a todos nosotros, conseguimos la comida y bebida que todos necesitábamos... Los amo a todos... A cada uno de ustedes... Que sus muertes no nos decaigan... Que sus muertes nos den fuerza y su espíritu esté con nosotros para conseguir nuestra libertad... ... Gracias... ..." -quedaba en silencio Alissa, haciendo toda la base un minuto de silencio mientras los 5 cadáveres en sus bolsas descansaban en paz.

Mientras Alissa bajaba del escenario, se iba a su despacho y se quedó cubriendo su rostro, apoyada en sus brazos en la mesa, llorando por cada muerte que tiene que soportar. Brock se acomodaba mientras miraba las fotos de esa mujer y la chica y besaba el cuadro y una piedra negra de un collar. Admiraba la foto una vez mas y cerraba sus ojos, descansando. "Buenas noches, Dayana... Buenas noches Lil..."

Luna Daneko trabajaba en su invento aunque se detuvo al ver que se mojaba la hoja con anotaciones. Sus lágrimas caían de su rostro y salía afuera a respirar un poco. Sus recuerdos de ella, corriendo de las balas, arrastrándose por el barro, limpiándose la sangre de su rostro y abrazando a su padre lleno de heridas luego de luchar contra su abusador, la volvía a hacer respirar agitadamente. Ella como científica sabía que las drogas servían como calmantes de su dolor y miedo. Se sentaba y cerraba sus ojos mientras fumaba una hierba peculiar que calmaba su mente y su miedo. Su cola y sus orejas dejaban de temblar y su dulce y tierna voz volvía a cantar. Al terminar de cantar, maullaba, esperando escuchar nuevamente el maullido de su padre, pero solo le respondían los grillos de la noche. Luego de varios minutos, volvía a su cuarto y se acomodaba a volver a trabajar.

B se sentaba en su cuarto, dejando su arma y su equipamiento en su lugar mientras se miraba al espejo. Cerró sus ojos descansando y se acomodó en su cama en silencio. No lograba conseguir el sueño a pesar de estar cansado. No se quería mover mas y se quedó en silencio el resto de la noche. Su cuerpo se desmayó del cansancio y de sentirse libre del peligro, descansando todo el día.

**(Fin del Capítulo)**


	6. Capítulo 5: Rescate

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CAPÍTULO 5: RESCATE**

B se despertaba de su sueño de golpe, agarrando su pistola y apuntando a una mujer que estaba al frente de el, mientras la mujer levantaba sus brazos, asustada.

"Nononono no dispare por favor!"- decía la mujer mientras estaba desesperada. B bajaba su arma lentamente y suspiraba.

"Perdón... No estaba... Despierto..." -decía el demonio mientras guardaba su pistola y veía a la mujer.

"S-señor B... Necesito su ayuda, por favor!" -decía la mujer con lágrimas.- "Mi hijo Bito desapareció, su conexión se cortó!"

"P-pero eso debe hablarlo con la líder..." -decía el demonio.

"Si, pero ella me mandó a buscarlo a usted para la misión" -decía la mujer y B la miraba con una cara de bronca ya que le interrumpían su sueño- "por favor ayudeme... Es sólo un chico..." -la madre empezaba a llorar nuevamente y B suspiraba mientras se levantaba y se preparaba. B le pedía a la mujer que vaya a hablarle a Alissa y se equipaba con sus armas y armadura.

Salía de su cuarto con ojeras mientras era nuevamente de noche. Alissa y Brock estaban hablando con la mujer y se acercaba a ellos, acomodando su armadura.

"Bito es solo un niño todavía... Quería estar con ustedes... Ser parte del escuadrón... Yo lo detuve incontables de veces, le dije que era peligroso, que afuera no eran seguro, pero aún así salió... Me decía que quería explorar el sector 6... No pude encontrar su comunicador así que le hablé desde ahí y justo antes que me hable escuche como se caía el aparato!" -contaba horrorizada la mujer mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"Supongo de que podremos dar con él si buscamos en el sector." -decía Alissa con las mismas ojeras de B. "Solamente iremos nosotros... Solo vamos a buscar en el área y esperar que demos con el. No necesitaremos más fuerza..." -decía Alissa mientras miraba a Brock y el coloso asentía.

"Vayamos juntos. Busquemos alguna pista. Tal vez encontremos el comunicador. Usted hable por el comunicador conectándose al de Bito. Si escuchamos el sonido en las calles, podríamos encontrarlo y con eso tendríamos una pista." -agregaba B mientras miraba a los demás.

"Esta bien... Haré eso..." -decía la mujer- "que tengan suerte y que encuentren por favor a mi pequeño Bito..."

Brock se levantaba y veía que en el puesto de batalla se llenaba de toons y se peleaban por entrar, a lo que iba a calmarlos a todos con su intimidante estatura y su violenta forma de controlar disturbios. Brock le hacía señas a los demás para que se vayan y el dúo se movía a la puerta. Alissa y B salían de la base y se fijaban en el mapa.

El sector 6 es donde estaba en sí la base, pero tenían que ver los alrededores de la misma. El dúo se encaminó al Norte y empezaron a buscar mientras la madre en la base hablaba por el comunicador repitiendo el nombre Bito cada 20 segundos, sonando el comunicador en algún callejón.

"Por qué me elegiste a mi para la misión, Alissa?" -preguntaba B mientras tenia en su cadera una funda de pistola que había creado la científica Luna y su Glock-SZ.

Alissa tenía en sus manos su MP5 modificada mientras le respondía a B- "Porque eres el único que queda que tiene la valentía de salir de la base..." -decía mientras miraba decaída- "La mayoría de los toons se encargan de la base. Cocinan, cuidan, preparan, observan... Casi nadie sale al peligro que hay acá... Además, sabía que ibas a aceptar." -miraba a B mientras hablaba y él la miraba a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

La noche era oscura, la luna no alumbraba mucho y algunas luces de las calles no estaban funcionando. Se escuchaba en el fondo varios sonidos que intimidaban un poco al dúo. Sonidos de metal arrastrándose, quejidos, sonidos de pasos, susurros que sonaban cerca como si estuvieran al lado del dúo. B sacaba su Glock-SZ y la tenía en mano y Alissa agarraba firmemente su MP5. De pronto, un soldado de Joey corría desesperadamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared que estaba al lado de los toons.

El soldado los miraba desde la oscuridad y se asustaba, mientras Alissa le apuntaba.

"N-no! Alejense de mi!" -gritaba el soldado.

"Qué sucede? Habla!" -decía Alissa mientras sacaba el seguro de su subfusil.

"H-hablan... U-ustedes hablan! E-esa c-cosa me está s-siguiendo... Como tu, pero s-sin mandíbula... Y sin ojos! Dios!" -decía el soldado asustado mientras señalaba a B.

En ese momento y desde las sombras, saltaba un experimento de la maquina fallido, un demonio feroz y con una sonrisa gigante pero lleno de filosos dientes y garras, que agarraban y decapitaban al soldado y mientras arrancaba un pedazo del cuello del cadáver, miraba al dúo, lanzando un grito fuerte hacia ellos.

Alissa disparaba rápidamente su MP5 y B su Glock-SZ, destruyendo el cráneo del experimento, pero el grito y las balas habían retumbado por los callejones, causando que se escucharan sonidos de cosas arrastrándose, corriendo y respirando fuertemente.

B y Alissa empezaron a retroceder y de repente apareció otro experimentó cerca del cadáver, a lo que el dúo empezó a huir, y los experimentos salían de la oscuridad o los cadáveres que había por las esquinas se movían, intentando agarrarlos. B corría y disparaba a los experimentos mientras Alissa buscaba un lugar donde tomar cobertura.

El dúo entraba y se pegaba a la pared de un edificio y empezaron a defenderse de los experimentos que venían, corriendo salvajemente hacia ellos, con sus garras, caños, palos y sus dientes afilados y deformes. Cada experimento fallido era un Bendy o toon que no tenia su forma ni cerca de ser perfecta y varios ya estaban mutilados. El dúo empezó a disparar contra ellos, siempre apuntando a la cabeza de ellos para acabarlos rápidamente, aunque no estaban listos para algo así. Sus balas eran algo escasas y aprovechaban para matar a algunos con las propias armas de los experimentos.

Disparaba rápidamente a las cabezas de los que se acercaban mas por la ventana o la puerta, reventando sus sesos o cabeza, ya que al estar podridos ya eran aun mas débiles y Alissa disparaba en ráfaga a la cara, desfigurandolos y haciendo volar sus ojos o pedazos de su piel podrida.

Los dos recargaban al mismo tiempo y era suficiente tiempo para que los experimentos restantes entren con hambre, saltando hacia ellos, pero Alissa le daba un culatazo y disparaba hacia el torso del experimento, destrozando su piel y dejando descubierto los huesos de su torso. Otro experimento agarró su brazo y al querer morderla, B le dispara en la cara, reventando su cráneo. El dúo siguió defendiéndose hasta que no quedaron mas experimentos que se movieran.

Salieron rápidamente del edificio, estando ambos con cortes en sus brazos o torso, pero usando sus estimulantes para rellenar su tinta y podían escuchar en la distancia al sonido del comunicador.

El dúo caminó, buscando el sonido y encontrando el comunicador en el piso. Alissa lo agarró y miro que tenía garras marcadas y que seguían en el suelo hacia un callejón oscuro. Activó el comunicador y habló "señora. Tenemos el comunicador pero no hay señales de Bito. Vamos a seguir buscando. Ya puede dejar de usar el comunicador" -decía Alissa mientras caminaba con B siguiendo el rastro marcado del suelo.

"Esta bien. Buena suerte. Por favor, encuentren a mi niño" -decía la señora con esperanzas y cortaba la transmisión.

B le hacia señales a Alissa y ambos veían que había un gorro de JD tirado. Siguieron las marcas de arrastre y Alissa recargaba, teniendo su último cargador y B teniendo pocas balas, contando el cargador ya colocado. Un manchón de tinta se veía en el suelo y ponían nervioso al dúo.

De pronto, podían escuchar un grito que venía del otro callejón mas lejos y ambos se movían con rapidez.

Bito estaba en peligro

**PARTE 2**

El dúo toon se movían a la dirección donde escucharon un grito agudo y desesperante.

Al ver a través de un hueco, pudieron divisar a un pequeño demonio agarrado contra la pared y con cortes en su pecho. 3 soldados de JD lo miraban mientras tenia sangre en su ropa y lo golpeaban en el pecho.

"Para ser chico aguantas mucho" -decía mientras sacaba su pistola y apuntaba a su cabeza- "quieres morir, pendejito?"

El pequeño demonio no decía nada y sus lágrimas de dolor bajaban rápidamente, pero no hablaba. El soldado de JD caminaba detrás del demonio mientras tapaba su boca y agarraba su cabeza.

"Sabes qué hacemos algunos en estas épocas de soledad, verdad? Las chicas de la base son ricas, pero algunas toons aquí afuera son geniales"

Los otros dos soldados sostenían al demonio mientras le arrancaban la campera de la resistencia y tocaban sus pantalones. "No hay que ponerse quisquillosos en estas épocas" -decía el otro soldado mientras intentaban abusar del demonio.

El chico gritaba por ayuda y que paren pero su boca era tapada y forzaban su cuerpo a inclinarse mientras sus piernas estaban separadas por cuerdas.

En ese momento, Alissa disparó su arma hacia el soldado detrás de el pequeño demonio y el brazo que tapaba la boca se caía al suelo mientras el soldado gritaba. Los demás caían por los disparos de B en sus pechos y Alissa les disparaba en sus entrepiernas, dejando que se desangren. B en una furia ciega descargó su pistola disparándole todo el cargador contra el soldado que estaba tocando al pequeño.

Rápidamente B cortaba las cuerdas que sostenían al pequeño demonio y los 3 huían del lugar mientras los soldados se arrastraban sangrando alocadamente y gritando con fuerza, haciendo que los experimentos de ese lugar salgan de sus cuevas y vayan a devorar a los soldados.

B y Alissa descansaban y el pequeño demonio se sentaba cerca de ellos. "Estas bien, chico?" -preguntaba B.

"S-s-si..." decía el pequeño mientras Alissa abrazaba al pequeño.

"Vinimos justo para evitar lo que sea que tenían planeado... Somos de la resistencia. Vinimos por que tu madre nos envió." -informaba Alissa mientras el chico la miraba- "Mi mami?" -decía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Así es, Bito. Ahora, volvamos a casa antes que vengan mas de ellos, si?" -decía B mientras agarraba la mano de Bito y Alissa su otra mano.

Los 3 caminaban hacia la base. Alissa a la izquierda, Bito al medio y B a la derecha. Bito se sentía muchísimo mejor y estaba feliz de caminar junto a sus ídolos. Alissa estaba suspirando aliviada de encontrar al chico y B estaba feliz de que la misión fue un éxito.

Era un demonio pequeño, sus ojos dibujados y su sonrisa brillaban. Su pequeño cuerpo era tierno a pesar de estar demacrado. Las estrellas brillaban en su rostro. Al no ser nacido de la máquina, su cuerpo y anatomía eran bien formadas y su alma era pura. Era un demonio puro y era la prueba y esperanza que los toons podían ser felices juntos y que los hijos con su padre y madre, obviamente, iban a ser felices como cualquier ser vivo.

"Voy a volver a casa a ver a mamiiii-!" -la voz de Bito se cortaba mientras en cámara lenta B y Alissa miraban a la cabeza del pequeño demonio siendo perforado en su frente, dejando salir la sangre como una explosión y manchando el rostro de ambos y viendo como salían los sesos y ojos del chico disparados hacia distintas direcciones.

Alissa y B gritaron su nombre mientras soltaban sus manos y sacaban sus armas, poniéndose a cubierto en distintas esquinas. Alissa estaba horrorizada, tapándose la boca y con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver al pequeño sin moverse y con un hueco grande en su suave rostro. B estaba con una furia que golpeaba la pared en dolor y rompiendo los ladrillos que la conformaban.

Inmediatamente el demonio agarró su comunicador y habló "Necesito ahora mismo reconocimiento del sector 6 al Norte de la Base. Ahora! Hay un puto francotirador!" -ordenaba el demonio mientras Alissa gritaba hacia el aire- "Te voy a encontrar hijo de mil puta!"

En un minuto responden el comunicador- "Confirmado sniper en el edificio negro de la 5° calle. Tengan cuidado." -decía el reconocimiento con binoculares pero sin alcance del francotirador de la base.

B y Alissa trataban de juntarse, pero el Sniper disparaba donde iban a moverse, impactando en la pierna de Alissa, haciendo salpicar su sangre y abriendo su piel en el camino de la bala traspasando la piel, saliendo la bala y la armadura perforada. Alissa cae al lado de B mientras gritaba del dolor y B cubría su herida con un pedazo de su campera. Usaba su último estimulante en la pierna de Alissa mientras la sostenía y la miraba a los ojos.

"Tranquila Líder. La bala no toco tus huesos, solo perforó tu piel y salió. Ve a la base y hacete ver. Yo voy a buscar la Sniper." -decía B mientras miraba a Alissa.

"No! No me voy a ir! Mató a un niño. A un niño! No me voy a ir hasta que lo haga mierda!" -decía mientras se levantaba y caía del dolor nuevamente arrodillada.

"Alissa, no podes luchar asi. Volvé a base ya. Yo voy contra el Sniper. Se donde está. Confía en mi" -decía B mientras abrazaba a Alissa y el estimulante hacía efecto para que ella pueda moverse.

Con un quejido, Alissa se levantó y huyó a la base en las sombras mientras B sacaba su pistola. Se separaban y B caminaba por un camino en los callejones mientras se acercaba a la torre. B hacía su camino en las sombras y la oscuridad, caminando por callejones sin luz y rodeando el edificio de la Sniper, estando fuera de su vista.

En la cima, una dulce voz tarareaba una canción y teniendo a su lado una taza de café. Tenía una campera de JD negra y su francotirador era negro pero la mira de visión nocturna brillaba verde. La sombra tomaba de su café antes de volver a apuntar y escuchó pasos. Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente con su Tec-9 en mano, una pistola automática, pero sin ver nada. Suspiró y se sentó de nuevo.

Volvió a apuntar, solo para sentir su cabello agarrado y siendo su rostro golpeada contra la pared. Su sangre manchaba la pared y B la miraba mientras su furia hacia temblar el edificio. La Sniper intenta sacar su Tec-9 pero B la golpeaba con su rodilla y agarraba su cabeza estampándola nuevamente contra la pared, rompiendo su nariz.

La Sniper se quejaba con tremendo dolor y B la agarraba fuertemente. "Me vas a decir de donde saliste y donde se esconden todos ustedes" -decía B.

"Jodete, maldito bicho" -decía la Sniper y volvía a ser estampada contra la pared, teniendo su frente, nariz y labios partidos.

"Hablá mierda!" -gritaba B mientras la Sniper no podía hacer nada.

"Est-esta bien. Ha-hay una base s-secreta e-en el sector 8, h-hay un-un ascensor que conduce a-a la base. S-solo di D-drew8 y-y el as-ascensor se m-mueve. Es todo lo que se!" -confesaba la Sniper en llanto y desesperación mientras B golpeaba su nuca con fuerza, durmiendola.

B tomaba el fusil de francotirador, siendo una AWP personalizada y la llevaba a la Sniper a otro lugar.

Ella lentamente abría los ojos y estaba amarrada contra la silla con cadenas en sus muñecas y piernas. Ella se movía frenéticamente hasta que una luz la cegaba. La silueta de una mujer vieja aparecía frente a ella, siendo la madre de Bito y sosteniendo su foto en sus manos.

"Conoces el arrepentimiento?" -preguntaba la madre toon a la Sniper.

"Q-que? Quien eres!?" -preguntaba la soldado.

"Solo soy una madre... Que perdió a su único hijo frente a tu cañón" -decía la toon mientras le mostraba a la Sniper la foto de Bito. "Sé que piensas de nosotros, humana... Que somos monstruos... Cosas que ni deben existir... Pero incluso nosotros queremos vivir en paz..." -decía la madre pacíficamente y la Sniper podía sentir la culpa y el dolor de la toon. "Qué le queda a una madre viuda si no tiene ni a su esposo ni a su hijo?" -decia la toon con lágrimas en sus ojos y la Sniper cerraba sus ojos en culpa.

La toon agarraba lentamente el rostro de la Sniper y preguntaba con delicadeza- "Qué sentiste al disparar contra mi niño y reventar su inocente craneo?"

La Sniper quería escapar mientras el dolor de la toon impactaba profundamente en la Sniper.

"Sentiste placer? Paz? Éxito?" -decía la vieja y viuda toon mientras la Sniper sudaba de miedo y la mano de la vieja apretaba su mandíbula- "Qué sentiste!?" -cuestionaba la vieja y la chica no podía ni hablar del terror que sentía mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la toon.

"Exacto..." -decía la madre en voz baja- "No sientes nada!" -le gritaba mientras le enterraba un cuchillo en su estómago una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, en el estómago de la Sniper y miraba su rostro agonizante sin poder gritar del tremendo dolor mientras sus vísceras y órganos caían por las piernas y al suelo, manchando a la vieja.

"Ahora ve y piensa en lo que hiciste..." -susurraba la vieja mientras la Sniper cerraba lentamente sus ojos y su sangre salía por su boca y su cuerpo. La vieja se retiraba lentamente del cuarto y la luz se apagaba.

Fue a la lider Alissa, estando con una muleta y su pierna enyesada recuperándose, a agradecerle por su preocupación y la oportunidad de ver a la Sniper y se fue al altar.

En la base habían construido un pequeño altar por los toons caídos y estaban ahí las fotos y nombres de cada uno que murió en manos de los soldados de JD y en el medio del altar, la vieja colocaba la foto de Bito y prendía una vela roja y circular al frente de la foto.

"Descansa en paz, m'ijito."

**(Fin del capítulo)**


	7. Capítulo 6: Reencuentro

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CAPÍTULO 6: REENCUENTRO**

Mientras Alissa era tratada por la doctora Luna, siendo enyesada, medicada y cuidada por B en su despacho, Brock se iba por una puerta a lo lejos de la base. Tanto Alissa como Brock tenían su lugar privado. Alissa tenía el suyo donde planeaba las misiones, descansaba o desahogaba del dolor reciente.

Brock tenia el suyo aun mas profundo en la base y abriendo la puerta en el medio de la oscuridad, lo saludaba su esposa, sonriendo y acercándose a el coloso, mientras la hija saltaba y abrazaba fuertemente al coloso.

"Papiiii" -decia la chica mientras sonreía a Brock.

"Hola mi pequeña Lil" -decía el coloso mientras la abrazaba y la tenía en sus brazos y besaba a su esposa con dulzura- "Hola Dayana".

"Hola Brock. Cómo te fue hoy?" -decía la mujer mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa y la hija bajaba y miraba a su padre.

"Bien... No fui afuera hoy. Tuve que lidiar con unos que se peleaban por el puesto nuevo..." -decía Brock mientras bostezaba y caminaba- "Me voy a dormir... Ya comí así que, voy a descansar..." -el coloso besaba en la frente a su hija y acariciaba su rostro suave e inocente.

"Buenas noches, Lily" "Buenas noches Papi!" -decía la chica mientras lo abrazaba y se iba a dormir a su cuarto.

La esposa de Brock lo acompañaba al coloso al cuarto de ellos y se acostaban juntos en su cama de dos plazas. Mientras se preparaban para dormir, la esposa abrazaba a Brock por su espalda y el coloso seguía pensando.

"Algún día... Vamos a...?" -preguntaba el coloso y la mujer le respondía besando sus labios y acariciando su rostro.

"Todo a su tiempo, mi querido. Disfruta del ahora, si?" -le hablaba con delicadeza Dayana y Brock asentía.

Los dos se acomodaban en la cama y se abrazaban, cerrando sus ojos y durmiendo juntos. Brock al sentir los brazos de su esposa en su pecho, podía sentirse en paz, a pesar del mundo caótico que había afuera. Estaban juntos desde mucho tiempo y tuvieron a Lily. La pequeña era muy feliz con la simpleza de sus vidas, ya que nunca salían de casa y siempre esperaban juntas a Brock. No había matrimonio ni nada, solo una recreación de eso al ser muy unidos e inseparables y se decían marido o esposa.

En el medio de la noche, Brock dormía junto a Dayana y Lily movía a su padre. "Papi... ... Papi..." -decía la chica mientras tenía un peluche en su mano.

"Mmnh... Qué... Qué pasa hija?" -decía Brock mientras miraba a Lily y se frotaba sus ojos.

"Papi... Hay cosas aquí en casa..." -Brock la miraba y se sentaba en la cama.

"Cosas? ... No debe ser nada, Lily, tal vez es la gata." -decía Brock refiriéndose a la mascota de Lily.

"No papi... Donna esta en mi pieza..." -decía la chica asustada y Brock suspirando se levantaba.

"A ver. Mostrame donde están las cosas" -decía Brock y se levantaba, agarrando la mano de su hija y ella lo llevaba a Brock.

Caminaban por la casa en la oscuridad y al entrar a la cocina, Brock es abatido por un golpe en su cara con un bate de baseball. Lily gritaba mientras la agarraban y le ataban sus piernas y muñecas. Los asaltantes traían con ellos a Dayana y la ataban igual que a Lily.

Brock se levantaba lentamente y luchaba contra el soldado con el bate, rompiéndolo en su cabeza, al agarrar al otro asaltante, apretaba su cuello contra la pared, pero el 3° asaltante le disparaba en su brazo y mientras miraba a Brock y el asaltante colocaba su cañón en la cabeza de Dayana.

"Quieto o le vuelo los sesos" -amenazaba el asaltante mientras Brock lentamente soltaba al segundo soldado.

"Qué mierda quieres?" -decía Brock mientras levantaba sus brazos.

"Nada en particular. Solo hacerte ver lo que pasa cuando matas a los soldados de Drew" -decía mientras le disparaba en la cabeza a Dayana, volando sus sesos y manchando toda la pared y piso de su tinta.

"Dayanaaa!" -gritaba el coloso mientras corría hacia el soldado y al querer atacar al asesino, otro soldado lo agarraba de atrás y le quebraba el brazo con un agarre, manteniéndolo arrodillado en el suelo. Brock veía que su brazo izquierdo estaba quebrado y el asesino colocaba su cañón en la cabeza de Lily mientras la niña miraba a su madre. [IC]"Mamiiiiii! Papiiiiiiii!" -gritaba la niña y Brock se movia a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo sangrando.

"No! A mi pequeña no! Matame a mi, dejenla a ella tranquila!" -gritaba Brock y el asesino lo miraba a Brock mientras se sacaba la máscara, revelando su rostro viejo y demacrado al coloso. Parecia un experimento formado con distintos pedazos de rostro, tanto humanos como de toon, creado por Joey para que nunca desobedezca ordenes.

"No vuelvas a atacar a Joey" -decía mientras miraba a Brock asentiendo. "Dejenla ir... Por favor..." -suplicaba el coloso y el asesino soltaba a la chica, mientras Lily corría y lloraba abrazando a su padre.

Brock miraba al rostro de su hija mientras ella lo miraba. "P-papi-" -se cortaba la tierna voz de Lily mientras salia de sus ojos y boca tinta y su rostro paralizado caía encima de la frente de Brock y su nuca humeaba del disparo del asesino detrás de Lily.

Brock lanzo un grito desgarrador mientras se levantaba con un odio tan puro y un dolor tan extremo que incluso mientras tenia el brazo quebrado y siendo agarrado por otro soldado, se levantaba y embestía contra el asesino mientras disparaba hacia Brock y rompiendo uno de sus cuernos, pero el soldado era destruido por un puño de tremenda fuerza a su rostro y estampando su nuca contra la pared.

Brock rápidamente agarraba la pistola del asesino y disparaba hacia los otros soldados, abatiendolos y descargando su cargador en sus cuerpos.

Manchado de la sangre de su hija, lloraba mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a su hija, gritaba con todo su dolor y odio, escuchándose su grito en cada parte de la ciudad entera. Se quedó al lado de ellas, lamentando sus muertes. Todo lo que él tenia había sido arrebatado, su esposa, su hija, su felicidad, su única razón para vivir.

La puerta de su casa se abría lentamente y Brock apuntaba con su pistola, siendo Alissa mirándolo y levantando sus manos.

"Wow... No dispares... Soy uno de los tuyos, grandulón... Yo... Escuche tu... ... Oh..." -decía Alissa mientras miraba a los cadáveres de la familia de Brock, tapándose su boca y horrorizada de la imagen. La imagen de un padre sin familia, arrodillado y con los cadáveres de su esposa y su hija a su lado, pudriéndose lentamente y con su sangre por todo el lugar.

Ambos se encargaron del brazo de Brock, siendo reemplazado por un brazo biónico construido con la inteligencia de ambos y la científica Luna que estaba en la base. Los cadáveres de Dayana y Lily fueron enterrados en la casa de Brock, estando en el sector 4.

Brock le agradecía la ayuda a Alissa cada día y Alissa agradecía la tenacidad y fuerza de Brock para seguir luchando a pesar de todo.

Ahora en su nueva casa, él caminaba hacia su nuevo cuarto y se sentaba en la oscuridad, mientras veía el rostro de su esposa y su hija paradas al frente de el. Brock solo se quedaba en silencio mirándolas en la oscuridad y mientras ellas caminaban hacia él, sus rostros se desintegraban más y mas hasta el punto que eran dos calaveras y derritiéndose en los brazos del coloso, gritando y queriendo abrazarlas y sentirlas.

Una mano lo agarraba de su cara y él finalmente despertaba de esa pesadilla.

Brock se sentaba mientras sus sabanas estaban tiradas, sudaba demasiado y su respiración estaba cortada. Sentía su corazón golpear con toda su fuerza y al recuperar la vista, veía a B parado al frente de el.

"Brock... Estas bien? Te estuve intentando despertar pero solo te movías mas y de hecho gritabas..." -decía B con preocupación.

Brock suspiraba y se levantaba, recuperando su aliento. -"Si... B... Gracias... Estaba en... Una pesadilla... La misma de siempre..." -decía el coloso mientras caminaba a lavarse su cara en la pileta. -"No pasa nada, B. Pero qué sucede? No pedí que me despertaran"

"La líder nos llama a ambos. Tengo información importante que podría llevarnos a Joey." -decía B mientras caminaba- "Te espero en la sala de misiones"

Brock se miraba al espejo, suspirando. La misma pesadilla siempre lo atacaba, una y otra y otra vez, pero el realmente esperaba que un día sea diferente y que pueda irse con su familia, que el pueda parar al asesino antes que la bala se dispare, que el muera y ellas no, lo que sea con tal de no volver a ver a su esposa y su hija en sus brazos desangrándose. Luego de despertarse bien, el coloso caminaba y saludaba a todos antes de entrar a la sala de misiones.

Alissa estaba en sus muletas con sus ojeras y sosteniendo un mapa. "Brock, estás bien?" -preguntaba la líder preocupada y Brock asentía.

B apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Brock y ambos escuchaban las ordenes de Alissa

"Gracias a B que interrogó a la Sniper, tenemos una idea de dónde puede estar la inteligencia y la base de datos y experimentos de Joey Drew. Tenemos la contraseña y podemos entrar a una base secreta en el sector 8. Quiero que vayan ahí, eliminen, saqueen y destruyan lo que sea que encuentren. Puede que encuentren información de como entrar a la Torre de Drew.

Tengan suerte y tengan mucho cuidado. Irán con un escuadrón. Sean sus guías y ayudense entre todos." -ordenaba Alissa y los demonios asentían. Alissa los abrazaba a ambos. "Cuidense. Por favor... No saben lo importante que son para todos... Y para mi..." -los demonios cerraban sus ojos antes de despedirla.

B y Brock se juntaban con el escuadrón, siendo solo uno, pero numeroso. Eran 7 contando a B y Brock. Los 5 integrantes estuvieron entrenando por varios días y tenían sus armas en manos. B llevaba la AA12 y Brock la FN FAL. Sabían que necesitaban de todo. Tenían L4 en caso que necesiten reventar algo y un estimulante cada uno.

"Saludos sub-lider Brock. Saludos soldado B. Seguiremos cada orden que ustedes den." -Brock asentía y saludaba a los soldados mientras a B le causaba gracia. B saludaba a todos y les decía que mientras estén juntos estarán todos bien. Brock les informaba que no saben a que se enfrentan así que les pedía con suma seriedad que todos se cuiden entre todos.

Los soldados eran: Koo, Mary, Bill, Dayra y Lara. Brock se preparaba a llevar algún material que sea útil y dándole al equipo su equipamiento. B veía que Luna lo llamaba desde su laboratorio y B iba a verla.

"Hola B!" -decía la gatita mientras movía sus orejas y su cola- "Supe que encontraste información de una base secreta. Será mejor que tengas cuidado. Por cierto, quería darte esto" -decía Luna mientras sacaba una espada de un material raro que pudo crear Luna- "Es una espada! La llamé "Defender", en inglés, claro!" -decía con entusiasmo, pero B tenia algo en mente.

"Me encanta, Luna! Pero me temo que no podre usarla bien. Se requiere de delicadeza, hermosos movimientos y gran agilidad... Pero sé de alguien que podría eviscerar a varios con esta espada" -decía B mientras le sonreía a Luna.

La chica sonreía mientras respondía "Yo no. Ya tengo algo en mente para mi. Quién mas podría ser?" -decía con su voz tierna y reconfortante.

"Alissa!" -respondía B- "Ella la sabrá usar. Dásela luego a ella. Le subirá el ánimo." -aconsejaba B mientras le rascaba la cabeza a Luna.

"Shi, haré eso! Gracias B!" -decía Luna mientras la guardaba y sacaba otra cosa- "Ésto también lo terminé. Te interesa, demonio?" -le mostraba a B un set de ropa diseñada por Luna que podría alumbrar en la oscuridad con un botón y que tenia fibras reforzadas como protección.

B tenía estrellas en sus ojos mientras miraba el diseño negro y con líneas rojas que al estar expuesta a la oscuridad brillaban para mostrar los alrededores. El set Redline era un conjunto de campera y pantalón oscuro que estaba formado con una tela resistente y por dentro tenía una capa de kevlar que brindaba una gran protección contra cortes y hasta balas, impiendiendo que traspasen.

B se probaba la campera y al mirar a Luna, sabía que ella lo hizo solamente para él. B le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad mientras Luna ronroneaba en su mano.

"Gracias Luna. Realmente nos sorprendes con tus inventos." -decía el demonio mientras escuchaba el llamado de Brock. "Debo irme. Gracias, Luna!" -decia B mientras se retiraba y Luna lo saludaba "Adiós! Cuidense mucho!" -saludaba la gatita y miraba la espada, sabiendo que hacer para que le agrade a la líder.

**PARTE 2**

El escuadrón salía a la ciudad y se dirigían al Sector 8. Estaban bien preparados con equipamiento y balas en caso de que suceda algo imprevisto. B con su nueva ropa caminaba y miraba alrededor mientras Brock miraba su brazo izquierdo de metal y lo limpiaba. La noche era oscura y tenebrosa. No había luna. Al salir del Sector 6 y entrando al Sector 8, al sudeste de la base, podían sentir algo en el aire, tocando los rostros de los toons, como si el aire fuera rocoso. Al ver el mapa, sabían que había un súper mercado en una cuadra, el cual fue el primero que fue totalmente saqueado y destruido por los soldados de Joey y las personas que intentaban sobrevivir. Aún podían escuchar los gritos de desesperación de los civiles al buscar comida o huyendo de los soldados. Los toons miraban a los cadáveres que había en la calle o en las esquinas. Al ser un sector que casi nunca se rastrea, era desconocido para todos.

Lara se tropezaba y caía en la tierra, asustada y habiendo gritado en la caída. Los demás alumbraban, con sus linternas en el arma, a la chica y ella veía que se tropezó con un cadáver despedazado que ni había notado por la oscuridad. Se levantaba rápidamente mientras el miedo impactaba en el grupo, menos a Brock.

Siguieron su camino y sintieron pasos ajenos, escondiéndose todos en la oscuridad, mientras B apagaba su campera y todos apagaban sus linternas.

Un soldado de Joey caminaba al frente de ellos, pero temblaba con movimientos raros, y notaron que en su nuca había un bulto negro que se movía lentamente de un lado al otro. Los 7 se asquearon de ver tal mutación y el soldado mientras caminaba, se quedaba quieto y se arrodillaba, empezando a toser, cada ves mas, y mas, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y el bulto reventaba, dejando salir tinta por su espalda y el soldado cayendo al suelo.

Nadie del escuadrón sabía que había pasado. Dayra se dio vuelta para vomitar en la esquina mientras Koo le acariciaba su espalda. El sonido de ella vomitando era fuerte y los restantes sacaban sus armas.

Luego de que Dayra se recupere, volvían a caminar y con pasos lentos y silenciosos se acercaban al súper mercado. Veían las ruinas del lugar, totalmente destrozado, y también veían que había cadáveres por la calle. Cadáveres de civiles. Podían escuchar sus gritos en el fondo y las balas penetrando en sus cuerpos. Hombres con sus torsos destruidos, mujeres con sus brazos arrancados y niños con sus cráneos rotos. Los 7 caminaban lentamente y sintiendo lástima por los inocentes.

Al entrar a las ruinas y en la oscuridad, volvieron a encender las luces de las linternas. B alumbraba con su campera y se le ocurrió que podría encontrar algo que lleve a la base.

Mary encontró un piso de metal y B se acercaba, llamando a todos.

Él decía fuertemente "Drew8"...

... ... ...

Un silencio incomodo los hacía verse a todos las caras.

"... ... ... Bue-" -de repente el piso se movía hacia abajo y se iba cerrando el techo, oscureciéndose todo y alumbrado por la campera de B. Los 7 bajaban, y bajaban, y bajaban por minutos y finalmente llegaban al final.

La base secreta era subterránea. Los 6 se movían mientras Bill marcaba con un spray en la pared el camino que tomaban. "Esto no es bueno" -decía Lara- "Nop. Hay algo en el lugar que me hace temblar" -decía tímidamente Koo- "Tenemos que encontrar lo que sea que esconden aquí" -decía B- "Y rápido. Robamos y destruimos lo demás. Entendido?" -decía Brock y todos asentían.

Era como una caverna y escuchaban que había sonidos graves de maquinas. B se asomaba por una entrada y veía a una sala muy grande, con máquinas en los costados y mesas cerca de las maquinas. Había tinta en el suelo y en las paredes como manchones y todos se acercaban al lugar. En el centro había una computadora grande con pantallas que mostraban información. B encontraba en las mesas llenas de sangre y tinta un aparato que hacía sonidos y al ver la pantalla, estaba el mismo aparato, que era capaz de interferir señales de torres y cambiarles la frecuencia.

Brock agarraba un frasco que tenia un bulbo de tinta que se movía y los demás tomaban fotos de cada cosa que veían. En las mesas habían torsos y huesos humanos, herramientas carniceras, sangre en recipientes grandes y tinta en otros recipientes grandes.

Un sonido se escuchaba en la maquina y caía de un tubo un bulbo de tinta a la mesa. Todos los soldados le apuntaban mientras Dayra sacaba las fotos. El bulbo se empezó a mover mas, y mas, frenéticamente, y de a poco salían extremidades del bulto, manchando con tinta alrededor.

Brock les pedía que aún no disparen mientras Dayra filmaba el suceso. El bulbo se formaba y sus extremidades tomaban forma de brazos y piernas, hasta que el bulbo se movía al centro y se formaba por último una cabeza. Era un ser totalmente de tinta, pero se movía como un humano. Al formarse su cabeza, el ser de tinta empezó a deslizarse rápidamente hacia los toons, y ellos empezaron a disparar, reventando la cabeza del ser, pero mientras retrocedía, una fina línea de tinta subía hasta volver a formar la cabeza.

Todos se impresionaban y se asustaban, creyendo que era indestructible, además que las balas que impactaron en el pecho o en los brazos, caían por la tinta y se formaban nuevamente los agujeros. En ese momento B vio que el pecho se hinchaba, siendo el bulbo que estaba volviéndose a formar, y ordenó a todos que disparen al pecho. Los 6 disparaban y el pecho del ser de tinta se iba abriendo mas hasta que se veía un núcleo negro en el centro. B le disparo de cerca con la escopeta y reventó el núcleo, haciendo que el ser de tinta de desintegre.

La 7° soldado, Dayra, se preguntaba que había pasado y guardaba el video y la cámara. El escuadrón recargaba y decidieron guardar el aparato, el frasco y luego destruir lo demás. Brock suspiraba con bronca mientras veía las maquinas moverse y desde un parlante se escuchaba una voz de un hombre:

"Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un grupo de valientes toons encontraron una de nuestras bases!"

B murmuraba "Una?" y los demás sacaban sus armas apuntando a todas las direcciones.

"Aún así, hoy no van a salir. Esta base fue descubierta, así que ya no nos sirve. Tenemos muchas mas! Ahora esta será sus tumbas!"

El parlante se cortaba y Bill escuchaba un *pip* en el fondo. "Corran!" -gritaba mientras se alejaba de las maquinas y salían mas bulbos de tinta de las maquinas, persiguiendo a los soldados, y una gran explosión se producía en la maquina, destruyendo las piernas de Lara que estaba cerca, saliendo disparada al suelo solamente siendo desde su cadera para arriba.

En la rápida carrera hacia la salida, Koo sacaba un L4 y lo tiraba contra los bulbos, activando el L4 y explotándolos, pero otro bulbo saltaba desde otro caño y se metía por su boca, entrando en su cabeza y conectándose al cerebro. El bulbo empezaba a consumir el cuerpo de Koo, haciendo que se mueva contra su voluntad hacia sus compañeros, su piel empezó a mancharse de venas y arterias hinchadas de tinta y sus ojos cambiaron de aspecto. 

B vió el momento que el bulbo entro en la cabeza y cerebro de Koo y el toon corrupto levantó su ballesta y empaló el cráneo de Bill, matándolo rápidamente y desplomándose en el suelo. Dayra con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas tuvo que disparar hacia su propio compañero, reventando la cabeza de Koo mientras seguía corriendo a la salida..

Brock estaba atrás viendo todo y disparaba con su FAL a los bulbos que se acercaban mientras corría al ascensor, pero siendo muy lento. Dayra se cae por la carrera y mientras se intenta levantar, una cañería explotaba, destrozando su rostro.

B agarraba la cámara y escucha otro *bip* y empiezan a explotar las paredes de la caverna, intentando cubrir la salida, mientras las explosiones destrozaban el camino. Mary salia empujada por otra explosión, haciendo que salga por otro conducto, fuera de la base. No podía volver y se encontraba en un sector perdido de la ciudad. Frustrada por no poder ayudar a sus lideres, huyó en la oscuridad.

B y Brock llegaban al ascensor y ambos eran empujados por otra explosión en las cavernas, cubriendo el hueco de entrada, pero ellos estaban en la sala del ascensor. Mientras estaban ahí, apretaban el botón para que suba el ascensor, pero Brock estaba arrodillado por varios pedazos de metal y piedras incrustados en su espalda.

B sacaba su estimulante, pero estaba roto por la caída. Brock aguantaba mientras la sangre en su espalda manchaba toda su camisa y chaleco.

El ascensor se movía lentamente hacia arriba, a la salida. Brock estaba aún arrodillado en la esquina del ascensor y le daba el frasco a B, guardándolo en la mochila, pero el ascensor temblaba por las explosiones.

La base secreta entera estaba en auto destrucción, provocada por quien sea que haya estado hablando por los parlantes, y la cantidad de explosiones afectaba a toda la conexión. Una explosión abajo del ascensor, proveniente de los caminos, afectaba a la plataforma del ascensor, haciendo que Brock caiga por la esquina y se agarre fuertemente de la plataforma, pero agarrándose con su brazo de metal, y al doblarse la plataforma, B rápidamente le agarra la mano de metal.

Esa explosión averió los sistemas del ascensor y se escuchaba a una alarma. El peso era demasiado grande para que el ascensor averiado siga subiendo.

"Alerta: ascensor averiado. Activando modo de emergencia. Solo se puede subir con un máximo de 100kg"

B intentaba subir a Brock a la plataforma mientras Brock estaba agarrado de B. La plataforma se trababa y bajaba unos centímetros.

"Kkkgghhhh n-no puedo subirte! Nnnnnnngh!" -hacia un esfuerzo tremendo B para subirlo a Brock, pero su compañero estaba cansado, desangrándose por las heridas de la espalda.

"B... B... Es-espera... B..." -decía Brock con su voz grave pero estando calmado. B lo miraba mientras sostenía a Brock. "Tenés que... Llevar todo a tu familia..."

Decía Brock mientras miraba a B y él se enojaba. "Qué mierda hablas? Es tu familia también! Nuestra familia. T-te tengo que subir. S-solo... Nnnh..." -gritaba B mientras su brazo dolía tremendamente. Sentía como si estuviera por caerse.

"Yo... Ya tengo familia... B..." -decía Brock mientras B no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos- "y e-ellos... M-me están esperando... Mi esposa... Y... Y mi hija..." -decía Brock con voz pacifica.

B sabía a que se refería y sus lágrimas lentamente caían por sus ojos- "P-pero... Nosotros... La base... Alissa!" -gritaba el demonio B, pero Brock respondía con una sonrisa- "Ellos te necesitan... A ti... Así como mi familia... Me necesita... A mi... M-me dejaras... Ir c-con ellos... B?" -decía Brock y B simplemente no podía aguantar mas el dolor indescriptible que sentía en su brazo pero mucho mas en su alma.

B negó lentamente mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por su cabeza y caían hasta incluso las manos de B y Brock. "Esta bien... Te entiendo... Nunca lo harías... ..." -decia Brock muy orgulloso de B.- "Diles... Que me fui... Con mi familia..." -decía Brock mientras cerraba sus ojos- "Adiós, compañero" -susurraba y él soltaba su brazo metálico mientras B gritaba el nombre del coloso mientras él caía al vacío, sonriendo.

En la mano de B estaba el collar que usaba Brock para recordar a su hija. B se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba al cielo desgarradamente, escuchándose su grito hasta en la base, asustando a todos los toons, mientras Alissa sentía un golpe en su pecho, un dolor que no podía describir.,

B se arrodillaba y con sus ojos cerrados, sentía como se paraba el ascensor y sentía la fría brisa de la noche. Solo era él y un silencio.

"Brock...

... Brock era un buen hombre..."

-la base veía como solo volvía B, manchado de tierra, tinta y sacando y dejando su mochila de los bolsillos internos de la campera en el suelo mientras se arrodillaba y lo rodeaban los toons a tratar sus heridas-

"Era un hombre que te asustaba con su estatura... Que te hacía temblar con su voz..."

-B se subía al escenario a hablar por micrófono con toda la base

"... Pero mas allá de su actitud... Él te guiaba... Te mostraba las cosas como eran... Y dentro de él... tenía un corazón tan blando... como el de cualquiera de nosotros..."

-Luna tomaba en el balcón de su laboratorio en la oscuridad mientras miraba la foto de ella y Brock mojándose con sus lágrimas-

"... Era el ejemplo personificado... De que nunca hay que rendirse... Que todos tenemos algo que hacer en el mundo... Y que no importa cuanto sufras... O como las cosas se pongan..."

-B caminaba al frente de Alissa en silencio y ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, llorando desconsoladamente de dolor y tristeza-

"... Siempre hay una razón para seguir viviendo... ... Le quitaron la familia... Pero él nos las dio a nosotros..."

-B seguía hablando mientras estaba en el escenario frente a todos los toons-

"Gracias Brock... Gracias por todo... Espero que estés con tu familia ahora... Y que descanses en paz, mi buen amigo...

... Adiós..."

Todos guardaban un minuto de silencio y B dejaba con delicadeza el collar de Brock en el altar junto a su foto y la foto de su familia

(Fin del Capítulo)

"Me alegra que hayas llegado... Estas bien?" -decía una voz de una mujer.

"Si... Ya estoy aquí... ... Dónde esta...?" -se preguntaba la voz grave- "Papiiii!" -decía una niña con su voz inocente.

Desde lejos, en algún lugar, se veía la silueta de un padre, una madre, y su hija, juntos nuevamente y juntos eternamente.


	8. Capítulo 7: Conexiones

IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW

CAPÍTULO 7: CONEXIONES

PARTE 1

Ya se que esta mal el número romano. No se como mierda pasó. No puedo arreglarlo.

Por varias semanas, la base estuvo de luto. Los toons realmente notaban que el coloso ya no estaba mas con ellos. Los nuevos entrenados eran guiados por otros entrenados anteriormente, ya que los lideres no estaban ya en esa sala. La científica y doctora Luna Daneko se encargaba de terminar sus inventos y las iba guardando hasta que vuelvan a ser probadas por otros toons antes de mostrarle a la líder dichos inventos.

B estuvo todo este tiempo al lado de Alissa. Ella había caído en un estado depresivo que nunca jamas creyó que podría tener. Su amigo coloso era quien la acompañó desde el comienzo de la resistencia y en quien depositaba toda su confianza. Sin su sub-lider, solo quedaba ella y tampoco podía ir afuera de la base debido a que la doctora le aconsejaba quedarse hasta que su pierna sane. B, al no tener mas misiones ni encargos, él mismo se dio el objetivo de cuidar a Alissa.

A pesar que Alissa odiaba profundamente que la cuiden, ya que la hacía recordar cuando era víctima del abuso de Joey, ella no se resistía al cuidado de B. Era el único a su lado y que sentía el mismo dolor que ella. Alissa trabajaba solamente en encargos y administrando la base con ordenes. Los toons cumplían y la base funcionaba bien. La comida y bebida era sustanciosa y no se requería salir a alguna misión. Tuvieron unos pocos días de paz en la base. El equipo de reconocimiento avisaba cada tanto las noticias y solo veían que había mucho movimiento. Al parecer Joey estaba mejorando sus unidades y ya se veía que no quedaban tantos humanos. Eran esos seres, monstruos, hechos de tinta y corrupción. Esto preocupaba a la base.

B estaba tranquilo. Se encontraba en el cuarto de Alissa, sentado en la cama de la toon y acariciando su cabeza. Ella sentía su pierna mejorar bastante y tomaba medicamentos que manejaban su tristeza y dolor. B solo necesitaba ver a Alissa bien, por que él sabía que si no estaba Alissa, la base caería inmediatamente. A veces ella se dormía y B se quedaba a su lado, ya que ella tenía pesadillas, parecidas a las de B y el demonio la despertaba y la tranquilizaba.

En ese momento Alissa se sentó y suspiró. "B... ... Te interesaría... Ser líder?" -preguntaba Alissa con lentitud.

"Eh? ... Líder? No... Ya eres líder tu." -responde B mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Pero ya no me siento... Capaz..." -decía ella mientras tenía una mirada decaída.

"Vamos, Alissa. Eres quien nos dio a todos los toons esperanzas y fuerzas. Eres nuestra líder, nuestra madre incluso. Te necesitamos a ti, a la mejor líder que existe." -decía B mientras apoyaba sus manos en las mejillas de Alissa, y ella lo miraba a sus ojos mientras se llenaban de lágrimas.

"B... Entonces sé Sub-lider..." -decia Alissa mientras lentamente lo abrazaba al demonio y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

"Sub-lider... Estas segu-" -se cortaba la voz de B con un beso de Alissa, sorprendiendo al demonio y mientras Alissa sentaba a B en su cadera, ella lentamente acariciaba su rostro y apagaba la luz de su velador.

. . .*

A la noche siguiente, un tumulto de toons intentaba hablar con los lideres, hablando fuerte, golpeando las puertas, llamándolos. B y Alissa salían del cuarto y veían a la cantidad de toons alterados.

"Donde estaban? Necesitamos ayuda!" -decían todos los toons mientras estaban con sus comunicadores en mano.

"Queremos saber que sucede!" "Las radios se cortaron!" "Ya no funciona el mio!" "El mio tampoco!" -reclamaban los toons mientras Alissa y B intentaban moverse.

"Calmense todos. De a uno hablen por favor!" -gritaba Alissa y uno de ellos habló- "Desde esta mañana las radios dejaron de funcionar. La de ellos también. Qué sucedió?" -reclamaba un demonio mayor con su comunicador en mano.

Alissa agarraba el comunicador y veía que funcionaba y tenía baterías cargadas, pero no parecía que estaba conectada. B agarraba otro y veía lo mismo. Ambos se movieron entre la multitud.

"Veremos que nos puede explicar Luna" -decían los lideres entrando al laboratorio.

Luna estaba durmiendo y B la despierta moviendo su cabeza lentamente, haciendo que Luna se despierte y se estire.

"Nyaaaamnn... Q-qué...? ... Ah! Líder Alissa! Perdoneme!" -se levantaba de golpe mientras agarraba sus papeles y los dejaba en la mesa con velocidad.

"Luna... Hay un problema. Los comunicadores dejaron de funcionar" -explica B entregándole el comunicador.

"A ver..." -dice Luna mientras agarraba el comunicador y lo inspeccionaba. Sus partes y maquinaria funcionaban bien. Cambiaba las frecuencias y todas tenían un leve sonido que Luna podía notar con sus oídos felinos.

"Esto esta interferido por algo o alguien..." -escuchaba el sonido y veía que su comunicador tenía lo mismo. "Hmm... Creo que sé por que..." -dice Luna mientras mira afuera a una torre alta de comunicaciones. "Recuerdas esa cosa que encontraste, B, que parecía algo que podía interferir señales?"

"Si? Eeh... Si... Por?" -preguntaba B mientras Luna buscaba en su laboratorio.

"Aquí! Esto!" -decía Luna mientras agarraba el aparato que B robó en la base secreta. "Lo estuve investigando y esto es capaz de cambiar e interferir señales, conexiones y hasta el radio de las comunicaciones. Joey tal vez usó esto en la torre para bloquearnos a todos los comunicadores." -contaba la científica mientras le daba el aparato.

B lo agarraba y lo guardaba mientras miraba a Alissa. "Deberíamos ir. No podemos estar sin conexión entre nosotros y no sabremos tampoco las noticias de Joey" -decía B mientras Luna buscaba un invento.

"Voy a avisarle a los demás así se calman. Ya vengo..." -decía Alissa mientras se retiraba y Luna miraba a B sosteniendo una espada.

"Ya cambie y la adapté a la fuerza y destreza de Alissa. Ella lo sabrá usar bien" -contaba Luna mientras le daba la espada a B. El demonio la sostenía mientras Luna le daba la ropa que ella hizo para B. Ahora las luces rojas alumbraban mas y estaba con otra capa de kevlar liviano que podía cubrir un poco el impacto de las balas. B adoraba su campera. Luna lo nombraba "Redline" mientras B lo nombraba "Bloodline", pero aun así era perfecto para ambos nombres.

Alissa volvía a entrar al laboratorio y Luna le rodea un brazo en su hombro.

"Líder Alissa! Tengo una sorpresa para usted!" -decía con gran entusiasmo la chica gato mientras le señalaba un gabinete abierto. El gabinete contenía una armadura de placas metálicas de varios tonos grisáceos con varias capas que podían retraer y salir para mas facilidad al moverse pero de igual protección y con dos gemas negras colocadas en el medio, hombreras nuevas y agresivas, botas negras ligeras, guantes negros con un mejor agarre y nudillos filosos y brazaletes con un filo pálido en su parte trasera.

Los ojos de ambas chicas brillaban con estrellas mientras veían el invento que Luna hizo en todo este tiempo inactivo de la base. Alissa se equipaba la armadura y se le sentía mas que cómodo y liviano. Podía moverse con agilidad y no tener tanto miedo a las balas.

Por último, ambos toons le entregaban la espada "Defender" a Alissa. Filosa, brillante, liviana y violenta. Alissa lo sostenía feliz mientras miraba a ambos y los abrazaba, asustando a B con el filo al lado de su rostro y Luna acurrucada en el abrazo.

En ese momento sintieron un vehículo pasar y Luna al asomarse por el balcón, vio el logo de JD en el vehículo y Alissa, junto a B, se preparaban para salir.

Un equipo de toons se juntaban y miraban a Alissa mientras tapaban la entrada.

"Apartense. Tenemos que arreglar la torre" -ordenaba Alissa, pero los toons no se movían.

"No podemos dejar que vayan solo ustedes contra una torre de comunicación de JD. Si ustedes caen todos caeremos." -decía uno de los toons y Alissa se enojaba.

"Acaso dudan de nosotros? Piensan que fallaremos!?" -gritaba Alissa pero otro toon le respondía: "No, líder Alissa, pero nos ofrecemos a asegurar que todo salga bien."

"Ustedes se quieren mandar contra ellos sin siquiera saber que haremos, sin planeamiento." -respondía enojada Alissa y la volvía a interrumpir otra toon: "No importa si caemos unos cuantos o todos mientras lo hagamos por el futuro de nuestra raza."

En ese momento, Alissa, a punto de gritarles a todos con su enojo, notándose su odio en su rostro angelical, B se interpuso entre ella y los toons.

"... Ustedes... de verdad quieren ir? Están preparados para lo que sea?" -preguntaba B con calma mientras otro toon le respondía- "Si, señor. Con tal de poder volver a estar conectados."

B miraba a Alissa y ella estaba sin palabras, molesta, pero a la vez orgullosa de su gente. "Mnh... Esta bien. Sigan absolutamente todo lo que yo diga. Entendido?" -ordenaba Alissa y los demás le respondían con un "Si, líder Alissa!".

Eran en total 10 y caminaban hacia la torre de comunicación que estaba en el sector 1. El sector 1 era uno de los mas peligrosos de Drewland pues ahí se concentraba mas el ejército de JD. La torre de comunicación se lo podía ver desde cualquier lado de la ciudad y era tan alta como la Torre de JD. Los toons eran: Ari, Rita, Arthur, Will, Fewwo, Fuwwa, Daniel, Mary, Alissa y B. Los 8 nuevos toons habían entrenado todo este tiempo en ausencia de sus lideres y sabían manejar subfusiles y pistolas, además de que cada uno tenía un L4 y un estimulante. Mary había vuelto de la base secreta un día después del ataque y ya estaba lista para volver a salir.

Alissa tenia su espada en la espalda y su MP5 modificada en mano. B tenia una escopeta nueva, modificada por Zzsark y mejorada por Luna Daneko, en mano, siendo un arma nueva capaz de disparar un cartucho de una sola bala, pero perforante y de gran letalidad, además que es semi-automática, sin bombeo, como el arma anterior que usaba, la AA12, pero siendo esta mejorada con un mejor agarre, culata retráctil, mira láser, cargador de tambor y doble cañón para disparar de a una o de a dos balas por gatillo. Zzsark y Luna la llamaron la "Vendetta" y fue creada, en una visita inesperada y agradable del ente y la chica gato, para que solamente B la use. También tenía un cuchillo que le dio Luna hace unas semanas hecho del mismo metal de la espada. Rápido y eficaz.

Así salia el nuevo escuadrón, todos armados y con armadura, listos para el asalto. Un escuadrón de 10 toons, los mejores disponibles en ese momento.

Los toons, mientras caminaban por las sombras, escuchaban un vehículo en el fondo y todos se escondían en la oscuridad de la vereda, pero escucharon que se acercaba mas y mas, y al frente de ellos veía un vehículo con las luces encendidas, alumbrandolos y embistiendo contra ellos. Arthur era el único que a pesar que intentó esquivarlo al igual que los demás, fue impactado violentamente por el vehículo, aplastando sus costillas y con su torso apoyado en el capó del vehículo, mientras intentaba moverse pero sus piernas eran arrancadas por la rueda del vehículo. Su sangre salia por su boca mientras gritaba del dolor y los demás toons disparaban contra el vidrio del vehículo. El conductor y el compañero salían del vehículo lleno de heridas y caían al suelo mientras se desangraban.

Rita fue a ver a Arthur, pero ya no estaba vivo y ella pegó su frente a la de el, cerrando sus ojos con odio mientras lo despedía. Alissa inspeccionaba los cadáveres y veía que uno de ellos tenia su piel con diferentes marcas en la piel y ojos, como tenían los corruptos, y al ver sus heridas caía sangre y tinta. B se arrodillaba al lado de Alissa indicándole que era parecido a los seres de tinta que había visto antes.

Recordaron una charla de la investigación que hizo Luna:

"Estos seres de tinta, a quienes los llamé "corruptos", son personas! Personas de verdad que al parecer fueron afectados por lo que sea que es este bulbo de tinta. El bulbo consume el cuerpo, metiéndose dentro del mismo y corrompiendo la carne y mentalidad de la víctima. Luego, como vimos en el vídeo, el bulbo va al pecho y va formándose igual a la víctima consumida hasta que sea destruido el bulbo. Destruyan siempre el bulbo y si ven varios, mejor corran. Un toque puede pegarle la corrupción del bulbo y consumirlos a todos."

Ellos se movieron nuevamente, después de recoger un recuerdo del toon caído, y sintieron que los experimentos del sector se guiaron por los sonidos de las balas. El equipo se escondió en la oscuridad mientras los experimentos llegaban, un grupo de 5 monstruos, que fueron a devorar la carne de las víctimas, incluyendo a Arthur. El equipo decidió escapar, no solo de la terrible imagen de los experimentos arrancando la piel del rostro de Arthur, si no también del peligro que seria si son avistados por ellos.

Uno de los experimentos, mientras devoraba al cadáver del soldado baleado, empezó a convulsionar mientras los otros experimentos también eran afectados al masticar la carne del soldado y sentían como sus cuerpos y mentes zombies se convertían en seres de tinta. El grupo de experimentos podían ahora moverse mas rápido, tenían mejores sentidos y ahora su cuerpo y mente vacía tenia al bulbo de tinta controlándolos.

El equipo estaba en peligro...

**PARTE 2**

El grupo de toons se acercaba a la torre de comunicación. Era un edificio alto, varios pisos, con una leve seguridad alrededor y gran seguridad dentro del lugar. Esta vez no podían tener reconocimiento, por que las radios estaban interferidas por la torre y el equipo de reconocimiento no podría contactarlos. Los 9 se sentaron detrás de una pared a intentar planear algo.

"Esta es la torre... ... Es más grande de lo que creía" -comentaba Alissa mientras preparaba su MP5.

"Cómo hacemos? Vamos todos por la entrada principal?" -preguntaba Fuwwa mientras todos miraban a Alissa.

"No. Es peligroso. Podrían esperarnos ahí y nos bajarían rápido a los 9." -comentaba Mary.

"Vi que hay una entrada principal y hay una ventana grande del segundo piso. Podríamos escalar y entrar de sorpresa ahí." -agregaba la demonio Rita.

"Podría ser... Fewwo?" -preguntaba Fuwwa, su hermana menor.

"Supongo. Ir mitad y mitad?" -Fewwo miraba a B mientras los demás esperaban respuesta.

B estaba mirando a otra dirección a un cable grueso que conectaba un edificio cercano a la torre. "Creo que puedo hacer un factor sorpresa" -hablaba B mientras todos miraban al cable que podía ir directo hacia la ventana del ultimo piso que tenía ventanas grandes.

Los toons asintieron mientras Alissa los guiaba a los demás. "Bien. Fuwwa, Ari, Fewwo y Mary, vayan a la entrada principal. Ustedes son grupo Atlas. Rita, Daniel, Will y yo vamos por diferentes ventanas. Somos grupo Brick." -indicaba Alissa mientras B entraba por un edificio abandonado.

El grupo se dividió y fueron por diferentes caminos como ordenó Alissa. B estaba en lo alto del edificio e hizo todo lo posible para no mirar al abismo. Agarro un trapo que había tirado que parecía ser una remera vieja y que lo puso sobre el cable grueso, mirando a la ventana y tratando de ganar impulso. Iba a esperar hasta que los demás lleguen para poder hacer el factor sorpresa.

El grupo Atlas miró a los 3 guardias que estaban patrullando la entrada. Fuwwa apuntaba al primero, Mary al segundo, Ari al tercero y Fewwo estaba listo para terminar a alguno que no quede suficientemente muerto. Mientras tanto el grupo Brick estaba subiendo por unas cajas a la ventana del segundo piso y esperaban la señal de Alissa.

"1... ... 2... ... 3!" -gritaba Alissa y disparaba al vidrio mientras los demás del grupo entraban por la ventana, y que a la vez el grupo Atlas disparaba contra los guardias, llenándolos de balas.

El grupo Brick entraba por la ventana y ese factor sorpresa del ruido los asustó y alertó a los soldados que estaban ahí y mientras sacaban el seguro de sus armas, Rita y Alissa disparaban contra los 2 soldados que estaban mas cerca, y Daniel y Will disparaban a los 2 soldados mas lejos. Uno de los soldados se esconde detrás de un escritorio y desde un hueco disparaba hacia los toons, hiriendo la pierna de Will y sacándole la carne, dejando su hueso descubierto mientras caía.

Daniel se adelanto para dispararle a quemarropa al soldado, destrozando su cabeza en gran furia.

Alissa se acercaba a ver la pierna de Will. Estaba en mal estado y Will les pedía que sigan adelante antes que vengan mas soldados. Alissa no quería irse y le decía que iba a llamar al médico luego de esto. Los toons apuntaban a la escalera del segundo piso esperando a alguien que se atreva a acercarse.

Mientras tanto el grupo Atlas entró por sorpresa a la puerta principal, ya que los disparos del 2° piso alertaron a los soldados del 1°. Los toons disparaban rápidamente en un "spray" de balas hacia todos. Varios soldados eran destrozados por las balas mientras otros se escondían detrás de un escritorio.

Los toons recargaban al mismo tiempo y los soldados que quedaban dispararon contra ellos, hiriendo a Ari con balas en su brazo y pecho y a Fuwwa en sus piernas.

Fewwo al ver a su hermana herida, lanzó un L4 hacia el escritorio, justo al lado de los soldados y lo activó, explotado a los soldados, destrozando sus torsos, brazos y rostros y causando destrozos en la pared y el piso, con varias piedras volando.

Fuwwa se inyectaba el estimulante en su pecho para recuperar la sangre perdida por las balas y poder aguantar el dolor hasta que se las saquen. Fewwo se acercaba a su hermana Fuwwa.

"Estas bien? Podes seguir?" -preguntaba con miedo y su hermana le respondió: "Si hermano. N-no p-pasa nad-da..." -decía mientras aguantaba el dolor. Se intentaba levantar pero sus piernas temblaban. Su hermano lo sostenía y usaba otro estimulante, sorprendiendo a Fuwwa.

"Ese es tu estimulante. Por que lo usas en mi?" -preguntaba.

"No voy a dejar que caigas. Además, estaré bien." -respondía su hermano mayor y veía como ella podía caminar por los efectos del estimulante. Mary miraba a Ari. Tenía heridas pero usaba su estimulante para poder seguir, aunque estaba muy herido. Recargaban sus armas y subían al segundo piso junto al grupo Brick.

El grupo Brick en ese momento subía por las escaleras. Rita corría dentro del 3° piso mientras disparaba a los soldados que tenía al frente de ella y se escondía detrás de una estantería. Daniel entraba al mismo tiempo que Alissa, ambos disparando a 3 soldados que habia detrás de una mesa que habían tumbado. Las balas impactaban en la armadura de Alissa, haciéndola retroceder, y Rita robaba el arma del soldado que ella mató y disparaba contra los otros soldados, matando a uno de ellos con una bala en su frente.

Daniel y Rita recargaban sus armas mientras los integrantes del equipo Atlas llegaban y se adelantaban, disparando a la cobertura de los soldados. Las armas humeaban mientras los toons del equipo Atlas creían que habían eliminado a los soldados, ya que ninguno respondía. Ari se acercaba a ver los cadáveres, estando dos llenos de balas encima de otro soldado. Pero en ese momento él vio una pistola apuntándolo y no pudo ni gritar al ser disparado por el soldado debajo de los cadáveres. Ari caía al suelo con su cabeza partida, muerto al instante.

Alissa gritó de odio mientras disparaba contra la cobertura de nuevo, pero viendo la sangre manchando la pared y el piso, asesinando al soldado. Recargaba mientras Rita golpeaba la estantería con enojo.

"Mierda! Vamos, tenemos que matarlos ya a los demás antes que vengan mas refuerzos. Disparen con todo!" -gritaba Fewwo y Fuwwa mientras corrían hacia el 4° piso.

Los demás toons los seguían con el mismo odio y mientras Fuwwa abre la puerta, escuchan un "CLICK", llamando la atención de ellos y siendo destrozados por una explosión colocada en la puerta.

La trampa despedazaba a ambos hermanos y manchando la pared y a sus compañeros con sangre y vísceras. Los toons gritaron de horror mientras Alissa entraba al piso, sacando su espada.

"Estoy harta de todos ustedes, hijos de puta!" -gritaba Alissa mientras enterraba su espada en el pecho de un soldado y la usaba como escudo de carne mientras embestía contra otro soldado, cortando su brazo y robándole su pistola para dispararle a otra soldado que estaba sentada en una silla.

Los demás Toons cubrían a Alissa. Mary corría contra un soldado que estaba detrás de una mesa y lo acuchillaba violentamente y Daniel iba a la otra esquina, pero era herido por varias balas en su pecho. Mary lanzaba su daga al ultimo soldado que quedaba, incrustándola en su cuello y matándolo rápidamente.

Daniel estaba en shock. Sus pupilas se reducían y su sangre caía por su pecho. El caminaba mientras agarraba el explosivo.

Alissa y Rita le intentaban hablar, pero Daniel entraba a la puerta que conectaba con otra parte del cuarto piso. Al abrir la puerta, 4 soldados mas apuntaban a Daniel y éste gritó con toda su fuerza mientras caía al suelo en medio de los soldados. Ellos se acercaron a verlo y ejecutarlo y antes de que disparen, Daniel sonrió mientras activaba el L4 que tenia en sus manos y reventandose el mismo contra ellos, explotando brazos, rostros y piernas de los 4 soldados que estaban alrededor de el.

Alissa y Rita entraban pero solo veían los restos de la explosión. Piedras, pedazos de mesas, sangre y tinta en todos lados, brazos, piernas, restos agonizantes de los soldados y pedazos de Daniel por todo el suelo. Las vísceras del toon y de los humanos caían lentamente de las paredes, el olor en el cuarto a pólvora y sangre era nauseabundo y desagradable. Los toons restantes caminaron a las escaleras, tratando de no descomponerse y ver a los pedazos del toon alrededor del piso.

B estaba moviéndose con gran velocidad hacia el último piso, usando una cuerda que conectaba del edificio exterior a la torre de comunicaciones, entrando por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio, asustando a todos los soldados que había ahí y caía encima de uno de ellos, reventando su cabeza contra el piso con su bota.

Inmediatamente saca su escopeta y empieza a disparar a cada uno de los soldados alrededor de él, explotando sus brazos, rostros o pechos, disparando con su cañón una ves para cada soldado.

Los enemigos caían mientras el fantasma recargaba su escopeta, tan poderosa y destructiva que mataba a los enemigos de un disparo preciso. Era perfecta a ojos de B.

Pero de pronto, el demonio es abatido por un soldado que quedaba medio vivo, disparándole en su espalda. El soldado se levantaba mientras su rostro no tenia forma y mientras sus ojos caian, salía una extremidad que se acercaba a B, pero el demonio se daba vuelta y disparaba hacia la extremidad, hiriendo al soldado y haciéndolo retroceder. Otros 3 soldados también se levantaban y se acercaban al demonio mientras tenían sus torsos abiertos y el bulbo de tinta expuesto.

B disparó contra uno de los bulbos, reventando el núcleo y el soldado caía al suelo. Lentamente se levantaba. Su campera con kevlar había parado la penetración de las balas, pero el impacto y el dolor aún era fuerte.

Recargaba su escopeta mientras retrocedía y el soldado sin mandíbula saltó hacia B, siendo agarrado por él y tratando de corromper a B con la tinta, pero en ese momento la cabeza del soldado es cortada y B apartaba el cuerpo.

El demonio veía a Alissa con gran furia atacar al 2° soldado, abriendo su pecho con un corte profundo y Rita disparando al núcleo del bulbo y luego Alissa saltaba y cortaba por la mitad al 3° soldado, rompiendo cada costilla y hueso que lo conformaba y su cuerpo partido caía al suelo, dejando salir la sangre, vísceras y el bulbo destrozado.

Alissa respiraba agitada mientras guardaba su espada y Rita y Mary recargaba sus subfusiles. B se levantaba y le agradecía a ambas, preguntando a los demás, pero el silencio de la demonio y el rostro de Alissa respondían a B. El fantasma suspiró y guardó su Vendetta.

B activa su dispositivo. Alissa y Rita probaban sus comunicadores mientras B manejaba la conexión de la torre.

"Ahí? ... No... Ahí? ... ... No... Y ahí? ... ... No..."

B estaba confundido. Sabía que el dispositivo podía sacar la interferencia. Alissa golpeaba el control de la máquina con tremendo odio.

Sentía que todo lo que hizo fue en vano y las muertes de sus compañeros eran todo su culpa. Ella golpeaba una y otra y otra vez la máquina y B intentaba controlarla, agarrándola de sus brazos. Rita estaba muy deprimida mientras se sentaba a taparse su rostro con sus manos.

Mary tenia un mal presentimiento y le contó a los toons que debía ir a la base. Ella fue corriendo, dejándolos a los líderes solos y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

B suspiraba mientras abrazaba a Alissa y ella pateaba la máquina, expresando su odio. El último golpe que le dio, hizo que los comunicadores hagan un ruido. Rita pronto agarro su comunicador y probó conectarse.

"(Bzzzz)... o...-a? ... Ho... ...(Kjjjjjj) Hol-...a?" -se escuchaba la voz de Luna Daneko.

"Luna! Hola!" -respondía B.

"(Shhhhhh) -yu... a... (Kjjjjjjsss) -a... que... (shhhhhh)"

"Qué? No te entiendo Luna." -decía B mientras intentaba usar la máquina para restablecer la conexión.

"... (Shhhhh) estam... (Bzzzt) ...ajo ataq... (Kjjkkkk)" -seguía fallando el comunicador y Alissa golpeaba la maquina. "Funciona, maquina de mierda!" -decía mientras el comunicador volvía a sonar-

"(Kzzzzz) Base... (Kjjjj) ... bajo... (Sssshhh) ataque! (Shk!)" -se cortaba la conexión y la torre perdía energía.

**[Fin del capítulo]**


	9. Capítulo 8: Invasión

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CAPITULO 8: INVASIÓN**

.

.

.

Rita intentaba recuperar la frecuencia. B y Alissa estaban nerviosos y le ordenaban a Rita a tratar de poner de nuevo en linea los comunicadores. Ella estaba en constante terror y depresión después de todo lo que tuvo que vivir esa misma noche. Sus ojos temblaban y su rostro pálido mostraba su dolor. En un profundo silencio, empezó a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, el demonio y la ángel corrieron, volviendo a la base. No podrían creer que estaban atacando la base, siendo una fortificación poderosa, con guardias, armas y muchísima gente. Alissa como líder se sentía inútil y su furia hacia que corra mas rápido que B. El demonio la seguía mientras su respiración se cortaba de a poco.

De pronto, un vehículo de JD les aparece de frente y ellos saltan en distintas direcciones, esquivándolo, pero del vehículo salían varios soldados, disparando desde las ventanas. Alissa intentaba seguir corriendo hacia la base mientras las balas rozan su armadura y B se escondía detrás de una pared. Los soldados disparaban hacia Alissa y B activaba el L4, el explosivo de Luna, y lo lanzaba hacia el vehículo. Inmediatamente B se alejó corriendo y el vehículo explotaba con gran poder, haciendo volar distintas partes del vehículo, prendiéndose fuego, reventando a los soldados dentro del mismo. B empezó a correr a la base siguiendo a Alissa.

En la base, los toons huían gritando, llorando y desesperados buscaban salidas. Los soldados de Joey entraban por cada entrada, rompiendo ventanas, tumbando puertas y destruyendo paredes. Buscaban y asesinaban a cada toon que vean.

Varios toons defendían la base mientras ayudaban a otros a huir, agarrando sus armas y disparando hacia las entradas mientras los más jóvenes corrían junto con quienes los cuidaban.

Una familia de toons trataba de huir por un conducto de su habitación, pero mientras escapaban todos, se escuchaban sus movimientos en el conducto y eran baleados por los soldados que estaban en las habitaciones cercanas.

Otro grupo de toons pequeños se escondían en la oscuridad, deseando que nunca los vean. Otros eran acorralados por los soldados, pero los mas grandes toons los defendían y ayudaban a escapar, aunque siempre terminaban siendo baleados con tal de ver a su familia sano a salvo.

La base entera era un caos. Lleno de balas, disparos, gritos, tinta y sangre. Los soldados no tomaban prisioneros. Tenían la orden específica de entrar y limpiar completamente el lugar. Sin excusas. Sin importar lo que suceda. Sin importar quien sea.

Alissa y B sentían como si su alma estuviera siendo destripada viva, sus respiraciones se acortaban y sus columnas se helaban de miedo y terror. A ambos les dolían todo el cuerpo, pero no iban a parar.

Ambos toons llegan al otro sector y corren hacia la base. B estaba agotado y se inyecta el estimulante, recibiendo un subidón de velocidad y de energía mientras Alissa hacía lo mismo. Llegaban a la cuadra antes de la base y veían el humo y el fuego que salia de las distintas ventanas. El odio de ambos toons aumentaba cada segundo, queriendo encontrar a sus hermanos.

Afuera de la base estaba lleno de vehículos y la entrada estaba destrozada, los muros estaban colapsados. Los soldados habían usado los vehículos para destruir las paredes. Una barricada de soldados estaba en la entrada y al ver a los toons empiezan a disparar hacia ellos. Alissa y B se esconden detrás de un edificio mientras las balas golpeaban la pared.

"Aah! N-no podemos pasar!" -gritaba Alissa a B- "Que hacemos!?"

B miraba alrededor y le surgía una idea. "Ves ese auto ahi? Podemos subirnos ahi y dispararles con su propia arma" -señalaba B a un auto al otro lado de la calle mientras las balas no paraban.

Alissa asentía con la cabeza y ambos esperaban el momento indicado. En el momento que las balas dejaron de volar, los demonios podían escuchar que estaban recargando las armas e inmediatamente el dúo corrió hacia la otra vereda, saltando y esquivando las balas de las armas de otros soldados que estaban ahí.

Ambos llegan al vehículo que tenía una torreta conectada. B se sienta en la torreta mientras Alissa buscaba dentro del vehículo suplementos. El fantasma empieza a disparar a la barricada hecha con los soldados y varios pedazos de metal, madera y bolsas de tierra, rompiendo de a poco la barrera y dándole una que otra bala a los brazos o manos de los soldados.

El general de los soldados les gritaba- "No se retiren! Recarguen esa torreta rápido! Matenlos a tod-" -su cráneo explotaba manchando a su pelotón mientras los soldados terminaban de recargar la torreta y empezaban a devolverle el fuego al demonio.

Alissa desde el asiento del vehículo sacaba una AK-47 que había ahí y disparaba a los soldados mientras B se encargaba de disparar a la torreta enemiga. Las balas de la AK-47 atravesaba el metal que cubría a algunos, perforando sus piernas y pechos. La torreta que usaba B hacia temblar el piso con su tremendo poder y rompía la madera y las bolsas que cubrían a los soldados, destrozando sus cuerpos.

La ametralladora pesada se quedaba sin balas y los toons se movían lejos del auto mientras los soldados seguían disparando. El dúo se movía detrás de los otros vehículos mientras logran flanquearlos desde atrás a los soldados, disparándoles por la espalda. Alissa se acercaba hacia los soldados sacando su espada y girando con furia, siendo un torbellino filoso y destructor, cortando a los soldados que estaban enfrentando a Alissa, cortando sus pechos, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus rostros o sus manos. El fantasma se quedó mirando a Alissa.

Alissa estaba parada, respirando agitada y con furia. Su ropa, su armadura, su rostro, su cabello y su pálida piel estaba manchada de sangre, bien roja y con pedazos de carne.

"Tenemos... Que encontrar sobrevivientes" -decía Alissa. Incluso su angelical voz era mas grave y su rostro mostraba la poca sanidad que le quedaba al ángel.

B asentía en silencio mientras Alissa llevaba su espada y B tiraba la AK-47 pero recargaba su Vendetta. Entraron a la base, que tenía un hueco en la entrada. La sección del medio estaba destrozada. Era una masacre...

B y Alissa caminaban mientras veían a los cadáveres de los toons que habitaban la base. Distintos demonios y ángeles descuartizados. Sin brazos o piernas. Sus pechos estaban llenos de balas. La tinta inundaba el piso. Se podía sentir en el aire la tinta de todos los toons, sus almas desapareciendo, el olor nauseabundo de la tinta en cada rincón de la base.

B podía ver al guardia encargado de la cocina agarrándose el estómago y tosiendo. Se acercó rápidamente a hablarle.

"Estas vivo! Resiste... Qué... Donde están los otros soldados?" -pregunta B mientras veía que el guardia tenia un corte en su estómago, dejando salir gran cantidad de tinta.

"Nos... Atacaron... Desde... Aquí..." -decía el guardia mientras su voz se cortaba y temblaba.

"Desde la base? Cómo?" -hablaba B mientras el guardia lo miraba a sus ojos y la tinta de su herida y su boca salía mas deprisa.

"Pensamos... que era... usted... NHK! G-ghaah..." -el guardia finalmente muere mientras su tinta manchaba las manos de B.

"Qué... Cómo que pensaron que era yo? ... No entiendo..." -B esta a perdido mientras intentaba entender lo que dijo el guardia.

Ambos toons son sorprendidos por varios de sus toons camaradas pero corruptos por el bulbo de tinta que creaba Joey.

Alissa reconocía a cada toon que veía. Conocía sus nombres, su historia, su vida. Ahora no quedaba nada mas que sus cuerpos caminando. Alissa se acercaba con sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y empezando a atacar a los tentáculos que salían de los bulbos, cortándolos y atravesando sus núcleos.

Alissa sacó su espada Defender y le atravesó la espada por la boca a un corrupto, destrozando el núcleo y sus entrañas.

B retrocedía mientras disparaba al núcleo del segundo toon que tenia su cabeza partida al medio y caminaba mientras en el centro estaba el bulbo. Con la gran fuerza de la escopeta, revienta el bulbo y manda volando ambas partes de la cabeza.

Una último toon quedaba y Alissa la cortaba al medio con un movimiento violento, cayendo su mitad al suelo con el núcleo también partido.

Alissa intenta recuperar su aliento mientras de las sombras le salta una niña. Alissa era su madrina. Conocía a los padres y a la niña desde que nació y siempre que no estaba trabajando pasaba tiempo con ella. La angel gritaba mientras intentaba alejarse de la corrupta, mientras el bulbo lentamente salia de su rostro, abriendo su cara en 4 partes y se acercaba al rostro de Alissa...

...Pero la corrupta es alejado por B y, metiéndole el cañón de la Vendetta en la boca, dispara y revienta su cabeza, manchando alrededor con sus sesos y tentáculos.

Alissa sollozaba mientras se levantaba. Su llanto y su dolor le daban fuerza. No quería ver mas. Quería que esta pesadilla termine.

... Hasta que escucharon un grito desgarrador del laboratorio...

**PARTE 2**

IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW

CAPITULO 8: INVASIÓN

PARTE 2

Ambos escuchan un grito viniendo del segundo piso de la base y corren por las escaleras con prisa. En el camino había varios cadáveres de toons, tripas y vísceras en el suelo y en las paredes como pintura negra. Alissa no podía soportar ver a la escena visceral y con su gran furia abre la puerta de donde provenía el grito.

Un toon niño se acercaba a Alissa mientras caía arrodillado y escupía su sangre al suelo, cayendo muerto mientras una sombra con cuernos se movía con rapidez. B le disparaba pero fallaba cada tiro y al acercarse a ver afuera, la sombra se reía mientras huía en la oscuridad.

Alissa bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras pero un grito muy particular se escuchaba desde el laboratorio. B también lo escuchó y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras.

"No puedo perderlo. Ve por Luna, yo voy a buscarlo al otro" -decía Alissa mientras corría a la salida. B no pudo decirle nada.

B empezó a golpear y patear la puerta del laboratorio hasta que finalmente se abrió. El demonio esperaba lo peor.

En la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del balcón de la científica, su silueta sentada en el suelo se mostraba ante él.

"N-no... no puedo creer..." -decía Luna mientras su voz era baja y tartamuda. "Cómo... pude creer...?"

B se acercaba mientras sostenía su Vendetta con fuerza. "Luna... Qué pasó? Estás bien?" -preguntaba el demonio mientras se acercaba a Luna con miedo.

"Como pude... creer... ... que nos ibas... A PROTEGER!?" -Luna se da vuelta mientras sostenía en sus manos una cabeza de una toon niña.

Su rostro tenia una sonrisa macabra, su cabello era puntiagudo, su ojo derecho era rojizo y su ojo izquierdo se cubría con el cabello, pero B podía notar que no había un ojo, era un bulbo de tinta incrustado en su cerebro que salia por el orificio ocular y las extremidades del bulbo estaban insertadas en distintas partes del rostro. Luna lentamente giraba hacia B mientras soltaba la cabeza y se ponía en 4 patas, mirando al demonio, sin dejar de sonreír y manchando el suelo con la sangre de sus compañeros asesinados.

"Alissa se fue por él. Jejeje... Ahora me toca a mi!" -decía la chica gato mientras movía su cola puntiaguda y sus orejas tenían espasmos violentos.

En un grito, Luna saltó hacia B sacando sus filosas garras, pero el demonio la agarra del cuello, soltando su Vendetta y levantándola mientras la chica arañaba frenéticamente los brazos del demonio.

B la golpeó contra la pared, mirándola e intentando arrancar el bulbo de su ojo, pero Luna lo mordía con ferocidad y B retrocedió mientras veía como la sangre de su brazo caía por su mano y muñeca como ríos negros.

Luna saboreaba la sangre de su amigo y volvía a atacarlo, riéndose mientras B la golpeaba en su rostro varias veces. En ese momento cayó algo de la estantería que había arriba, golpeando la cabeza de Luna y ella retrocedía.

"Hisssss!" -hacía la gata mientras se alejaba. "Te voy a devorar!" -la gata amenazaba a B mientras mostraba sus colmillos filosos.

B se levantaba y se inyectaba el estimulante de Luna. "Ves? Esto lo hiciste para nosotros... Eres nuestra... Pero no eres tu... Estas corrupta... Y te voy a sacar de la corrupción" -decía B mientras sacaba su cuchillo y esperaba el ataque de Luna.

La chica corría hacia B pero saltaba al techo y caía con velocidad hacia el demonio, clavando sus garras en sus hombros mientras el demonio grita del dolor y agarra a Luna, empujándola contra la pared. La ropa del demonio se manchaba negro y las luces neon alumbraban cada vez menos.

La gata mostraba a B sus garras, siendo mas filosas y largas por la corrupción. Del propio bulbo de tinta salía un chorro negro de tinta que impactaba a B.

"Nnha! Jajajaja! Estas corrupto!" -gritaba Luna mientras le sonreía y se retorcía. "La corrupción toca tus heridas y se mete! En unos minutos seras otro corrupto! Jaaaajajaja!" -se reía malévolamente la chica mientras B retrocedía con miedo. La corrupción se metia lentamente en las heridas causadas por la científica.

B empezaba a creer que no había mucho tiempo restante para el y quiso poder hacer una última cosa antes de irse. Salvar a Luna. Detrás de esa monstruo violento y asesino había una chica tierna y dulce.

La chica saltaba hacia B pero el demonio se ponía en posición defensiva y pateaba a la chica, derribándola.

En ese segundo B se subió encima de la chica y con su cuchillo empezó a cortar cada extremidad del bulbo que estaba insertado en el cuerpo de Luna. Luna gritaba de un dolor inexplicable mientras movía sus garras alrededor, cortando la piel del demonio. Finalmente después de cortar la última extremidad, Luna gritaba como el dolor mas extremo y se alejaba, cubriéndose su ojo y echando tinta alrededor del laboratorio.

B fue cegado por el reflejo de la luz de la luna en algo que brillaba en la mesa. Al acercarse pudo divisar que había una Desert Eagle .50, una mágnum de alto poder y destrucción. El demonio no dudo en agarrar la pistola mágnum y apuntó a la chica.

"Mi arma!" -gritaba Luna mientras con gran agilidad se movía de izquierda a derecha hasta llegar al Demonio. B dispara pero falla y Luna agarraba la cabeza del demonio, clavando sus garras en su cuerno mientras ella se retorcía en dolor. Ambos estaban cara a cara y Luna, con su horripilante rostro, intentaba devorar la piel del demonio, subiéndose en él y bloqueando sus brazos.

"No podrás salvar a nadie! Estas muerto! Todos lo están! Quedaras sólo, y morirás solo! Nunca debiste luchar contra Joey! Ahora que enviaste todos a su muerte, te tocara a ti!" -gritaba Luna con su voz corrupta y dañada, mirándolo con sus ojos sangrando y temblando de dolor.

B con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cerraba sus ojos y le metía un cabezazo a Luna, pero su cuerno era mordido por ella y B gritaba de dolor, pero ahora podía mover su brazo y le insertó el cañón de la Mágnum en el ojo de Luna.

"L-lo s-siento, L-luna" -susurraba B y jalaba del gatillo, manchándose de sangre mientras Luna caía de espaldas y con su ojo humeando.

El bulbo de tinta había sido destruido. B se levantaba y veía que su piel seguía corrupta. Luna lentamente abría su ojo restante y miraba a B con lágrimas. Su piel se tornaba pálida. B trataba de parar la sangre que salia del orificio ocular.

"B... ... El... Hah...." -trataba de hablar Luna con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sus orejas estaban caídas y su cola no se movía. "El an... tído... to... toma..." -Luna sacaba de su bolsillo de la bata ensangrentada un estimulante de un color diferente que tenía el antídoto contra la corrupción.

"N-no podía... controlarme... Pero estaba... consciente... B... ... Lo... lo siento..." -decía Luna mientras sus lágrimas caían y su sangre las acompañaba.

"No pasa nada... Luna... ... Hiciste todo por nosotros... Y te fallamos..." -le respondía el demonio mientras sus lágrimas caían lentamente- "Yo te pido perdón..."

"B... mata... a Joey... ... por todos... los... toons... ... ..." -la científica estaba en los brazos del demonio, cerrando sus ojos. "... M-mi... Papi... Me esta... Esperando... ... Fin-nalm-mente... ... Estoy c-con el... ... M-mi p-pap-pi V-vic...tor... ... ..."

Luna dejó de moverse y sus lágrimas lentamente caían por sus suaves mejillas.

El demonio abrazaba lentamente a Luna mientras lamentaba su muerte. Una persona tan inocente. Tan dulce. Tan tierna. No merecía nada de lo que le hicieron.

Ella era alguien tan buena con todos. Nunca estaba sin sonreír. Ayudaba a cada persona que encontraba.

Sufrió desde que nació. Un padre que la creó pero que no pudo escapar de Joey. Una vida huyendo de los soldados. Un infierno en cada lugar donde se paraba. La soledad y la esperanza de que alguna vez se juntaría con su padre.

Pero desde que Zzsark la llevó hasta la base, solo por querer ayudar a la chica indefensa, su vida empezó a mejorar. Aunque se mantenía a drogas o alcohol, era buena y caritativa.

Todos la amaban. La adoraban. La querían. Y ella también a todos. El mundo había perdido a una gran científica.

Había perdido al milagro de la maquina de tinta.

"Descansa, mi dulce Luna... Ahora estarás en un lugar mejor..."

"... Adiós..."

**(Fin del episodio)**

_El comunicador sonaba._

_"Kkjjsshhh... ... B? ... Soy Alissa... Estoy en las afueras de una base... El asesino está ahí dentro... Ven a la calle 42... Te espero..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kksjjjjh... Hola? ... Soy Rita... Encontré la forma de entrar a la torre... ... A la torre de Joey Drew... ... Terminemos esto_


	10. Capítulo 9: Venganza

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CAPÍTULO 9: VENGANZA**

La noche era mas oscura de lo normal. Las calles estaban infestadas de sombras, caminando y vagando por la oscuridad. En el aire se podía notar como una neblina fuerte no dejaba ver mas allá del cielo.

El silencio no estaba presente debido a que el demonio golpeaba la mesa del laboratorio con odio y frustración. Su cuerpo tenia heridas profundas y después de desquitarse se volvió a sentar al lado de la científica, abrazándola. El demonio escuchó que ella tenía el antídoto en su bolsillo. Lo agarró y lo miró, siendo un estimulante diferente, mas resistente al normal. El líquido tenía un color diferente. Mientras besaba la frente ensangrentada de Luna, la dejaba descansar en el suelo y se sentaba al frente de la mesa de Luna. Mientras B se preparaba para inyectarse el antídoto, encontró una libreta abierta con varios dibujos y notas.

"Los héroes de la base me trajeron un frasco con un bulbo de tinta. Un experimento de Joey capaz de poder corromper y controlar a las personas que ataca. Aunque su naturaleza y como funciona es un misterio, pude notar que sus movimientos no son del todo erráticos. He visto que algunos sujetos de prueba y el bulbo se movían a las mismas direcciones, como si fueran controlados por un gran maestro."

B leía con atención las notas que la científica había escrito.

"Pude encontrar la cura! Una tinta pura es la cura para la corrupción. Pura y digna de un toon puro, descendencia de los seres de la máquina. Puedo hacer pocas, ya que no hay muchos niños para que donen sangre. Debo tener cuidado."

B se inyectaba el antídoto y podía sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse mucho. Sentía un ardor en su pecho mientras se lo agarraba y empezó a toser , casi sin poder respirar.

Tosía cada ves más fuerte, intentando parar pero solo haciéndolo peor. Sentía el dolor en su interior tratando de salir por su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y apoyando sus manos en el suelo.

El rostro de B sin poder respirar y con sus pupilas temblando mostraba el sufrimiento que tenía. La tos empezaba a ser fuerte y empezaba a escupir sangre, manchando el suelo con tinta, llenándose más y mas de partes negras que salían de la boca de B.

Finalmente terminaba de toser y vomitar el bulbo de tinta que tenia en su interior, lleno de su sangre, siendo de un tamaño pequeño. B se alejó y, con sus pocas fuerzas, se levantaba y pisaba al bulbo, reventandolo.

Se limpiaba su boca y se sentaba a leer las ultimas hojas de Luna.

"Perdoname B por no poder ir con ustedes. Perdoname Alissa por no poder aguantar mis lágrimas al verte sin tu amigo. Perdoname Brock por no poder sanar tus heridas.

Perdoname Padre, por que no pude volver a encontrarte..."

El demonio notaba que el resto de la hoja estaba mojada y manchada. Agarrando el diario, B se llevó todo lo que necesitaría: Balas, armas, estimulantes, antídotos y aun mas balas. Pero también se llevaría el diario, para luego darle el ritual que se merece Luna.

Pero ahora no. No había tiempo. No había descanso. B se dirigió a donde estaba Rita, ya que quedaba mas cerca de donde estaba Alissa.

La demonio Rita estaba sentada, con sus manos en sus brazos, esperando a B mientras temblaba un poco. Sus ojos eran mas grises y miraba a todos lados, asustada por cada ruido que se escuchaba, ya sea una lata, el viento, un ratón o un papel. Ella era muy unida a los amigos que tenia en su escuadrón y ver a todos morir en diferentes formas la afectaba demasiado.

Desde lo lejos podía divisar a alguien corriendo y ella levantaba sus brazos para que se vea que estaba desarmada. Ese alguien se acercaba mas y mas y Rita tenia sus nervios al máximo, temblando, sudando y hasta con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Al fin ese ser misterioso se paraba y apoyaba sus manos en las mejillas de Rita, hablaba pero con una voz lejana. Podía escuchar que decía "Rita... Rita. Rita!" cada vez mas fuerte.

B le hablaba mientras Rita lentamente se despertaba de la ilusión, volviendo a tener sus ojos negros y no grises.

Rita hablaba temblando- "S-señor... E-estoy... A-asustada..."

B le limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras la abrazaba. "Ya... Fue una noche difícil... Pero esta muy lejos de terminar. Dime que conseguiste, Rita."

La toon asentía mientras le mostraba la información que encontró en unas libretas. Tenía información de varias frecuencias, tenían toda la información de la base de la resistencia y de las patrullas de soldados.

Pero también decían que había solo una base que podía conectarse a la torre. La torre estaba totalmente vigilada por su entrada principal, muchísima gente y armas defendiendo. No podía ser atravesada, pero si iba desde la base del sector 9, podría subir directamente al techo y luego bajar al despacho de Joey.

Esto era grandes noticias para B y quería que Rita vaya con él a buscar a Alissa a donde ella dijo que estaba, pero la toon estaba muy asustada y no podía dejar de rascarse sus brazos, dejando marcas y temblar con cada sonido. B entendió que en ese estado Rita no era útil para ir a atacar así que la besó en su frente y dejó que haga lo que ella desee.

Rita le dijo que quería ir a la base y B no podía perder más tiempo dejándola sola a Alissa, así que le indicó donde estaba el vehículo mas cercano y que conduzca allá. Rita asentía y lentamente caminaba al destino.

B se sentía muy mal por Rita, pero no era tiempo de lamentos. Con velocidad se dirigía al sector 9.

Alissa, esperando impaciente, estaba en un edificio chico y miraba por la ventana. Estaba observando una de las bases secretas, diferente a la que encontró B. Había seguido a la sombra que estaba en la base cuando la invadieron hasta este lugar.

"B, me escuchas? ... ... B responde... ... Buscame en el sector 9... ... Respóndeme cuando puedas..."

Algo la inquietaba a Alissa. Él nunca tardaría tanto en responder. No quería pensar en lo peor. Sabía que B era fuerte así que lo esperó un rato mas.

Los pasos de las botas sonaban fuerte en el edificio y Alissa mientras se daba vuelta, agarrando su espada, podía divisar la sombra del demonio.

"Ven B, tenemos que encontrar a este hijo de puta" -decía Alissa mientras volvía a mirar la ventana.

"Ya lo hiciste" -respondía el demonio y Alissa se asustaba mientras ella era golpeada contra la pared, abriendo un poco su frente y cayendo sangre rápidamente, desmayandose del golpe.

**PARTE 2**

B llegaba a la localización que le indicó Alissa, pero ella no estaba. Podía ver de lejos la base de la que hablaban las libretas. Era otra base secreta, con plataforma como la anterior que atacó B. Él sabia que algo sucedió. Alissa nunca le mentiría y se iría sin él, así que bajó a la base, teniendo su Vendetta en mano, a la base secreta. Ya no tenía con el la Desert Eagle ya que Luna solo recreó el arma, pero no pudo hacer mas balas.

"Perfecto" -decía el demonio y la plataforma se movía. Las notas eran ciertas.

Mientras descendía al abismo, podía escuchar que algo golpeaban a lo lejos.

Alissa estaba atada de sus manos, colgada en el techo. Estaba en su ropa interior y su armadura y espada estaban al frente de ella en una estantería. Ella miraba con gran odio al demonio que estaba al frente de ella.

"Qué pasa? No estas feliz de verme?" -decía el demonio mientras acariciaba su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

Su estatura, su rostro, su cuerpo y hasta su voz era exactamente igual a B. Este demonio experimento era una réplica al original, pero con más fuerza y mas maldad.

"Eres tan fracasado que no tienes personalidad propia" -le respondía Alissa con su sangre en su frente cayendo por su rostro.

"Uy! Que feo! Te apuesto a que soy mejor que él. Y cuando el venga..." -el experimento tenia en su mano una pistola M9, apuntando a la puerta- "... Le volaré la cabeza!"

Alissa con su odio se movía pero no podía hacer nada. "Lamentaras todo lo que hagas" -decía la líder.

"Oh, tengo tanto para hacer contigo... Jejejeh" -respondía el experimento.

"Alerta! Intruso detectado! ... Alerta! Intruso detectado!" -sonaba con fuerza la alarma.

El experimento sonreía mientras se alejaba "Parece que tu novio ya llegó! Tarde. Pero seguro! Tendré que ir a darle la bienvenida. Jejajah!" -se iba mientras le indicaba a un soldado de Joey vigilar a Alissa.

La líder estaba en silencio mientras miraba al soldado. El soldado agarraba la espada de Alissa y la miraba.

"Quita tus sucias y asquerosas manos de esa espada!" -le decía Alissa enojada mientras el soldado se acercaba.

"Y si no quiero, pendejita?" -respondía el soldado mientras le acercaba la espada a Alissa pero ella poniendo sus pies contra la pared, se impulsaba hacia el soldado, golpeandolo con sus rodillas y con sus pies agarraba la espada, volviéndose a impulsar y cortando la cuerda que la sostenía.

Alissa caía al suelo, agarraba su espada y se acercaba al soldado.

"No... No! No por favor, Noooo!" -gritaba el soldado mientras su cráneo era partido en dos con un corte certero de la espada.

La líder caminaba con su gran furia por cada toon que mataron en la base, cada vida, cada ser, cada alma sufrida y muerta por su cuidado la llevaba a un estado de violencia sin limites. Agarró una campera que estaba colgada y robó el pantalón y las botas del soldado que acababa de asesinar.

Abría la puerta de una patada mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la base secreta subterránea. Las sirenas de alerta se escuchaban a lo lejos mientras las luces de emergencia se encendían.

Todo el lugar era rojo como las luces y Alissa caminaba, sin dejar de empuñar con fuerza su espada.

Un soldado sale a agarrarla pero ella le clava la espada en su pecho, justo en el corazón mientras lentamente soltaba el brazo de la toon.

La líder lo deja caer y sigue su camino, pero se topa con 2 guardias con pistolas.

Alissa corre y se desliza debajo de los soldados, esquivando sus balas y con un giro corta sus pies, haciendo que ambos soldados caigan gritando del dolor y luego siendo ejecutados por Alissa, llenándose de sangre en sus piernas.

Ella agarra la pistola y entra por la puerta que separaba la prisión de la sala de mando. 3 soldados estaban controlando las cámaras y esperaban a Alissa con sus pistolas. Cuando ella se asoma, se vuelve a esconder mientras las balas pasaban muy cerca de ella. Sin ver, disparaba su pistola y le atinaba a dos soldados en sus pechos y en sus brazos.

Ella podía escuchar 2 gritos diferentes y esperaba que se acercara el tercero, tirando su pistola sin balas. El soldado tenia una escopeta recortada y al acercarse, Alissa agarra su arma y lo golpea con un cabezazo, haciendo retroceder al soldado y volando sus sesos con un escopetazo.

Los otros soldados seguían gritando y Alissa se acerca, ejecutando a ambos con la escopeta y manchando el suelo con sus cerebros.

Alissa mira por las cámaras a los otros soldados que quedaban, sabiendo sus posiciones y divisaba a B y al experimento en otros sectores. Se dirigió a la puerta que separaba la sala de mando con la habitación principal.

Ni bien entra dispara a su derecha, hiriendo en su pecho a un soldado que estaba esperándola y dispara nuevamente destrozando su rostro. Reemplaza su escopeta Itacha recortada del soldado y caminaba, respirando con fuerza y cada vez con mas furia y odio.

Alissa es sorprendía por 2 soldados mas que estaban detrás de una mesa tumbada y Alissa retrocedía detrás de un pilar mientras algunas balas de los fusiles de los soldados impactaban en su hombro, hiriéndola.

Alissa desde su cobertura disparaba, sacándole la mitad de la cabeza a uno de los soldados mientras la soldado que estaba al lado se congelaba del miedo.

Alissa roda hacia la soldado y la tira al suelo, golpeando su rostro una y otra y otra y otra vez con ambos puños, destrozando su cráneo y carne mientras la soldado intentaba gritar pero solo hacia gárgaras con su sangre antes ser acabada con un pisotón de la toon, esparciendo sus sesos y carne por el suelo.

Tira la escopeta y agarra un subfusil del enemigo, siguiendo su camino, estando cerca de B.

Alissa entraba por otra puerta cuando de repente un soldado pesado la embestía, agarrándola y golpeándola contra la pared, haciendo que la líder escupa sangre y siendo golpeada por los puños del soldado, pero ella con sus piernas lo aparta y saca su espada.

El soldado pesado la provoca y mientras Alissa corre hacia el, el soldado la golpea mas rápido, haciendo un corte en su mejilla. Alissa sangraba por su frente, su mejilla, su boca y su hombro, pero no dejaba de seguir peleando y agarrando firmemente la espada se acerca y embiste al soldado que, a pesar de su gran estatura, retrocedía con dolor al sentir la espada atravesar la tela, la piel, la carne y el estómago del soldado. Luego Alissa con gran fuerza retiraba su espada, usando el filo serrado para abrir la panza del enemigo. El soldado se arrodillaba mientras sostenía sus visceras y Alissa lo ejecutaba, decapitando al soldado pesado.

Alissa se estiraba, acomodando un poco su espalda y siguió caminando, escupiendo su sangre y entrando por otra puerta.

Mientras tanto, el demonio estaba del otro lado, disparandole a otro soldado que lo acorralaba, haciéndole un hueco en su pecho. Una lluvia de balas chocaban la columna donde se cubría B y el disparaba con precisión, matando a los soldados que estaban mas lejos.

B respiraba agitado y miraba alrededor. "Donde estará ella?" -se preguntaba.

"B! Amoooor!" -gritaba Alissa desde la otra punta. Finalmente ambos se reencontraban y se abrazaban con fuerza, manchándose ambos de su sangre, pero aun así, unidos.

"Alissa, estas herida!" -se asustaba B mientras ella no sentía dolor, por la adrenalina. Pero aun así aceptaba la ayuda de B y ambos usaban estimulantes.

"Gracias B. Terminemos esto, si?" -Alissa estaba todavía con furia, pero pudo sonreír un poco con tener a B en sus brazos.

"Si. Pero luego me dirás que paso." -respondía B mientras se dirigían a la sala del ascensor a la torre.

**PARTE 3**

El dúo se juntaba y estaban preparados para lo que venga. Juntos se sentían indestructibles. Nada podía hacerles frente.

Al llegar a la sala del ascensor, notaron que la habitación estaba mas iluminada que las demás. La base secreta estaba directamente conectada con la torre de Joey Drew, su base, su hogar, impenetrable por cualquier otro método. Esta sala tenia un ascensor que iba a la sala de la torre. Estaban mas cerca que nunca.

El dúo podía ver que había alguien atada contra una mesa en el centro de la sala.

"Espera..." -decía B- "Esa es Rita!"

Rita estaba llorando mientras veia a su líder. "Ayudaaaaa!" -gritaba mientras de una plataforma mas arriba aparecía el experimento, la copia de B.

"Ah! B! Que gusto verte, hermano!" -decía el experimento mientras caminaba.

"Que mierda? Eres igual a mi!" -gritaba B mientras el experimento se acariciaba su cicatriz.

"Ah! Demasiado igual!" -sonreía mientras tenia su M9 en mano, girándola- "La única forma de derrotar al gran B es... Con otro B!"

El fantasma estaba con gran odio mientras sostenía su Vendetta y miraba al experimento, siendo casi perfecto a B en su apariencia y voz.

"Por que te ves igual a mi!?" -gritaba con furia.

"Veras... No había forma que entráramos a la base de la Resistencia. Siempre tan llena de guardias y armas... Así que, pensamos... Cómo entramos? Y de ahí vino la gran idea! Solo los líderes pueden entrar y salir fácilmente! Jajajaja!"

B recordó que uno de los guardias pensó que él había entrado a la base. "O sea que te hiciste pasar por mi y desde dentro armaste todo con tus soldados!?" -gritaba B mientras Alissa no soportaba escuchar esto.

"Ah! Los soldados solo fueron distracción. Yo me encargue de darles a todos un poco de nuestra receta mágica de la corrupción! Ellos mismos se comieron sus sesos! Aunque si mate a otros. A esa tierna, dulce y hermosa gatita~" -el experimento tenia en sus garras el collar de cascabel de Luna que tenia en su mesa de trabajo.

El odio de ambos líderes era tan fuerte que se podía sentir desde lejos como un aura de fuego. Rita empezó a convulsionar fuertemente, empezando a escupir sangre y a temblar violentamente.

"Ah! Justo a tiempo! Debo irme, pues me llama el líder. Hasta nunca, B! Diviertete con tu amiga! Jajajaja!" -la plataforma se elevaba mientras B y Alissa veían a Rita.

"Aaaaah! N-nooo! D-dueeleeee! AAAAH!" -su grito retumbaba en toda la sala mientras de su pecho salia un bulbo de tinta mas grande de lo común, gritando con la misma voz de Rita y formándose lentamente en algo mas grande que cualquier experimento que hayan visto.

La tinta de Rita y del suelo era atraído hacia el bulbo y se convertía en una masa negra y viscosa con tentáculos saliendo de él. Empezaba a crecer con cada gota de sangre y tripas, creándose un amalgama gigantesco y sin forma.

B y Alissa se alejaban mientras tenían que esperar que el ascensor vuelva para escapar. Alissa atacaba a uno de los tentáculos, cortándolo y tirándolo en el suelo. Pero el tentáculo cortado se volvía a pegar al bulbo, regenerándose y siendo mas grande, reforzado al amalgama.

"La puta madre! Esta cosa se regenera!" -gritaba Alissa. "Tenemos que encontrar y romper el núcleo!" -gritaba B.

Pero mientras esquivaban los ataques del bulbo, no podían encontrar punto débil. Alissa escuchaba que el ascensor empezaba a bajar lentamente desde su destino. B recordó que en la base anterior, había un sistema de auto destrucción. Tuvo la idea de volar toda la base y escapar antes que explote. Alissa asintió y ambos volvieron a salas anteriores mientras el bulbo se movía lentamente.

Mientras corrían de vuelta al centro de mando, los tentáculos del bulbo de tinta rompían algunas paredes, atravesándolas. Llenaban de tinta y viscosidad las salas y se movían lentamente. Ambos toons esquivaban a las diferentes extremidades del amalgama mientras entraban finalmente a la sala de mando.

Buscaban entre todos los botones algo que parezca auto destructivo. B vio un botón rojo grande detrás de un vidrio y disparó al vidrio , explotándolo y apretando el botón rojo.

... ... ... ... ...

"Y!?" -gritaba B y miraba a Alissa-

... ... ... ... ...

"Dale!" -pateaba la computadora Alissa y se activaba la alarma.

"Alerta! Auto-destruccion activada! Por favor evacuen el lugar ahora!" -sonaba la alarma con toda su fuerza.

"Listo, vámonos ya!" -B agarraba la mano de Alissa y corrían pero la salida estaba cubierta por un tentáculo gigante. Alissa cortaba un poco del tentáculo y B disparaba en el mismo lugar hasta que el tentáculo retrocedía del dolor.

Ambos corrían hacia la sala del ascensor, viendo como el bulbo era ahora una masa negra y viscosa gigante. El ascensor llegaba y ambos subían a la plataforma mientras la auto destrucción empezaba a hacer efecto, empezando a explotar varias partes de la base y haciendo retroceder al bulbo colosal.

La plataforma empezaba a subir mientras esta vez B abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Alissa. No iba a dejar que pase lo mismo que la ultima vez.

Un tentáculo se pega a la plataforma mientras el bulbo se acercaba, tanto B como Alissa gritaban, pero la explosión de la sala destrozaba al bulbo, lanzando un grito desgarrador y la base se destruía mientras los toons seguían subiendo con el ascensor.

Ambos se sentaban, abrazados y respiraban aliviados.

"Dema... Demasiado cerca..." -decía B mientras Alissa apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de B.

"Si... Pero lo logramos..." -decía ella.

"Estamos yendo a la torre de Drew... ... Finalmente vengaremos nuestros hermanos... Nuestra sangre... Nuestra alma..." -comentaba B mientras se paraba lentamente.

"No mas vueltas... Terminemos esto... Juntos..." -Alissa agarraba la mano de B y se besaban lentamente. Al separarse del beso, eran cegados por una luz.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre de Joey Drew. Hora de terminar todo...

**Fin del capítulo**


	11. Capítulo Final: Perfecto

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CAPITULO 10**

**PERFECTO**

El ascensor subía lentamente mientras el dúo se preparaba para la batalla. El demonio, sediento de sangre y la ángel, sedienta de venganza, se agarraban las manos con firmeza. Combatieron peligrosas batallas e infernales monstruos. Destrozaron sus enemigos pero ellos destrozaron a los demás. Alissa esperaba que los toons que no encontraron estén a salvo en otro lado aunque B estaba convencido que no había quedado ninguno. Pero ahora solo importaba destruir el imperio.

De pronto una luz los cegaba.

Al parar el ascensor, se encontraban en un lugar muy iluminado, claro, blanco. Estaban dentro de la torre de Joey Drew. La torre era una base donde se preparaba y se formaba a cada soldado, experimento o material. Pero este lugar tenia un ascensor que subía hasta lo mas alto de la torre, al tejado, y luego tenía una escalera al estudio de Joey.

El dúo caminaba en silencio mientras sus corazones latían cada ves más fuerte. El silencio en el lugar hacia que escuchen sus propios latidos de corazón. Su odio los llevaba a seguir adelante a pesar del dolor interminable de cada toon muerto. Mientras B sostenía su Vendetta y Alissa su Defender, ella usaba su último estimulante para poder moverse con rapidez. Un silencio inundaba el lugar y mientras entraban por una puerta doble, había un lugar blanco y casi vacío, con vidrios que daban vista a la ciudad iluminada de noche. Los toons pudieron divisar al experimento similar a B.

"Carajo!" -gritaba el experimento mientras se levantaba- "No saben cuándo rendirse? No saben cuándo morir? Ya esto es demasiado. Ustedes piensan que pueden derrotar al líder Joey?"

Alissa lo apuntaba -"Joey es solo un humano. Nosotros te haremos pedazos, a ti y a todos."

"Joey me puso a mi, como el sub líder. Y yo los haré mierda!" -gritaba el experimento.

B, sin paciencia ni tiempo, no dudo en dispararle al experimento, destrozando su pecho y dejando un hueco. El experimento clon de B estaba parado, mirando al demonio mientras se arrodillaba.

"Nhk... H-ha-hahh..." -sangraba por su boca mientras miraba a B- "y-yo... soy... B... Drew..."

B se sorprendió al escuchar eso y el experimento se levanto nuevamente, gritando y escupiendo tinta por su boca mientras movía con fuerza su cola demoníaca y de su espalda salían dos extremidades puntiagudas, como si fueran brazos filosos, y su pecho se regeneraba, dejando caer la bala de la escopeta.

"Soy un demonio! Y te voy a descuartizar! Mi tinta es abundante! Mi núcleo es poderoso! Y tu muerte será visceral!" -se levantaba con sus aguijones en el piso, siendo mucho mas grandes que el experimento en sí y B y Alissa se preparaban para luchar.

El experimento salta directamente hacia B, siendo destrozado su hombro por un escopetazo y haciéndolo retroceder. El demonio se alejaba mientras seguía disparando y el monstruo era herido por las balas penetrantes, sacando varios pedazos de tinta. Su pecho estaba casi expuesto completamente pero Alissa no podía divisar el núcleo.

Ella corrió hacia el experimento, cortando su brazo y al querer cortar su aguijón derecho, es agarrada por el mismo y elevada mientras la ahorcaba.

B se acerco y disparó contra el aguijón, haciendo que suelte a Alissa y el experimento se enojaba aun más mientras se le volvía a regenerar el pecho y el brazo. B estaba muy frustrado por la regeneración extrema que tenía el monstruo.

El dúo corrió hacia el experimento, Alissa cortando con movimientos rápidos y danzantes mientras que B cortaba con el cuchillo que le forjó Luna. El experimento cubria los golpes de B con sus brazos y clavaba el aguijón en el brazo de Alissa, traspasando su ropa y su piel. Luego golpeaba ambos con los aguijones y sus cortes y heridas volvían a regenerarse.

"Qué pasa, defensor? Te molesta ver que otro se regenere mejor que tu? Jajajaja!" -el experimento le sonreía a B mientras lo agarraba y lo golpeaba contra el suelo mientras que Alissa intentaba detenerlo clavando su espada en la espalda.

El experimento se daba vuelta y golpeaba a Alissa varias veces, haciéndole varios cortes en su rostro y rompiendo su ropa. Los gritos de dolor de Alissa levantaban a B, llenándolo de odio, mientras saltaba hacia el experimento, disparando su Vendetta en la cara del monstruo y finalmente exponiendo el núcleo de tinta.

El experimento los manda volando a ambos contra la pared, y gritando de dolor, mientras se regeneraba su cabeza, corría hacia B, sacando dos extremidades mas de su espalda.

El demonio le disparaba todo el cargador de la escopeta al experimento pero no se detenía, clavando el aguijón en su brazo. Cuando estaba a punto de clavar el otro aguijón en el cráneo de B, el monstruo se detiene mientras su rostro es atravesado por la espada de Alissa. El experimento gritó mas fuerte que cualquier otro ser, mientras al mismo tiempo le enterraba el aguijón en el estómago de Alissa, traspasando su cuerpo.

El monstruo gritaba con gran fuerza mientras su piel se regeneraba. El núcleo traspasado por la espada aun podía generar la tinta, pero no podía regenerarse a si mismo.

Alissa estaba paralizada mientras sus entrañas estaban heridas. Ella lentamente retrocedía y caía al suelo. Antes de morir, el experimento lanzaba un golpe con su esencia demoníaca, golpeando a B con gran fuerza, pero B no se movía por su gran odio y dolor.

"Q-qué? ... T-tu no e-eres un t-toon... ... Eres... Un... Demo-" el experimento era callado por un escopetazo destructor de B, destrozando su rostro y reventando el núcleo a quemarropa.

El experimento se empezaba a reducir a solo un charco de tinta humeando. Con el núcleo destruido, ya no podía volver a regenerarse.

B se sentaba al lado de Alissa, cubriendo su herida mientras ella lo miraba a sus ojos, respirando muy cortado.

"B... M-mi... C-cielo..." -decía ella mientras caía sangre por su boca y estómago.

"Resiste amor. Tengo otro estimulante..." -decia B desesperado mientras sacaba uno pero Alissa lo paraba.

"No... B... El... Estim-mul-mulante s-solo da t-tinta..." -ella tosía mas de su sangre mientras ambos veían sus órganos destrozados.

"Estamos t-tan cerca, A-Alissa... No puedo sin ti!" -el demonio lloraba mientras la abrazaba y el ascensor se elevaba, pues el lugar donde estaban era el ascensor que llevaba al tejado.

Lentamente se elevaban a lo alto de la torre de Joey. La noche era eterna y las luces de las calles iluminaban la ciudad. Alissa lentamente acariciaba el rostro de B mientras sus ojos dibujados empezaban a tornarse mas grises.

"Por qué, Alissa? Por qué!?" -él no podía contener su llanto mientras ella le acariciaba su rostro- "Yo quería que vivas... Que todos vivan... Que ella viva..."

Alissa señalaba al vidrio.

"M-mira... las... estrellas... B..." -hablaba mientras miraba al cielo a través de los vidrios del ascensor. - "este mundo... Es hermoso... ... No tuvimos suerte... Amor... Pero..."

B la miraba mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y la tinta del estómago de Alissa manchaba a ambos.

"... Pero tu... Puedes hacer que... Los demás puedan vivir..." -tosia nuevamente mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de B- "Liberanos, B... Da libertad a los toons... C-confiamos... En... ti..." -Alissa lentamente cerraba sus ojos.

"No... No! Alissa... No puedo sin ti! No me dejes solo! Por favor!" -la boca de B era callada por un beso de su ángel guardiana. El sabor de sus labios era puramente de su sangre, pero ambos sentían su amor fundirlos en un eterno lazo que ni la muerte lo rompería.

Alissa lentamente se alejaba del beso y le sonreía.

"Estaremos siempre por ti, B... Siempre... En... Tu... A-alm... ma..."

Los ojos de Alissa se tornaban grises, casi blancos. Su corazón de luz dejaba de latir y su tinta del estómago formaba un charco alrededor de su cadáver. B nunca la soltó. En todo el trayecto lento del ascensor hacia la cima de la torre, B estuvo con su rostro hundido en el cuello de Alissa, abrazándola. Sus lágrimas mojaban toda su piel y sus manos apretaban su cuerpo. El único sonido que había era el del ascensor ascendiendo al infierno.

B había quedado solo. Solo como cuando comenzó todo. Cada ser, cada toon, cada vida, cada alma que estaba a su lado moría trágicamente. La única luz que los alumbraban eran las estrellas brillantes del cielo. Una nueva estrella había aparecido. Y una nueva estrella diminuta apareció a su lado. . .

**PARTE 2**

El demonio lentamente recostaba a Alissa en el suelo del ascensor mientras llegaba a su destino. B agarraba la espada ensangrentada de su ángel y lentamente caminaba entrando al tejado. Era un lugar con gran espacio y con un edificio mediano que conducía a la sala de Joey Drew.

El demonio estaba en un estado diferente. Sus ojos wandering estaban mas negros y sus pupilas se tornaban grises. Caminaba sin pensar. Estaba muerto en vida. El fantasma estaba en constante dolor y odio, tanto que el ya casi no podía hablar. Manchado de la sangre de su ángel guardiana, sus luces de la campera ya no iluminaban por las manchas de sangre que tenia. Sus pupilas temblaban constantemente y su respiración era cortada y forzada.

De la oscuridad que emanaba del suelo, se mostraban decenas y decenas de clones de Bendy, agarrando diferentes armas de cuerpo a cuerpo y mirando hambrientos al demonio solitario.

Desde un megáfono, una voz hablaba:

"Así que finalmente apareciste! Y veo que solo quedas tu. Sin gigantes, sin espadachín, sin tropas, sin amigos. Estás solo. Eres 100 contra 1."

B ni respondía. Sus ojos sólo mostraban el odio de los 7 infiernos y un inquebrantable poder y determinación. Su chica le había dado todo, incluso la vida.

"Es hora de que mueras, B. No hay nada mas aquí en el mundo para ti. Nunca lo hubo. Súbditos! Maten al traidor!" -la voz del megáfono gritaba y se cortaba mientras los experimentos se acercaban a B.

B se preparaba. Hacia sonar sus nudillos y miraba con un furia a los experimentos. Todos eran lo que él tenia que ser. Jamas odió tanto a algo como su propio aspecto.

Le dijeron que era Bendy. Pero no. El no era Bendy. Sólo se ve como uno. Y simplemente ver los experimentos era suficiente impulso como para destruirlos a todos. No eran 100 contra 1. Era 1 contra 100.

Rápidamente un clon se acercó, pero B rebana sus brazos y patea a otro a su lado. Corre hacia ellos y girando con la espada, corta a varios clones a su paso, dejando salir sus tripas y chorros de sangre por doquier. Uno de ellos golpea al fantasma con un palo y él reacciona con un movimiento rápido de su espalda, partiendo al medio el cráneo del agresor.

Los experimentos retrocedían un poco al ver que salvaje era B, mientras el fantasma embestía con su espalda, atravesando a dos mas y luego cortando furiosamente alrededor. La espada estaba totalmente ensangrentada.

Por unos segundos paró para recuperar el aliento pero uno de los clones le quita la espada a B y varios lo agarran, pero el demonio rompe las piernas de el clon de su espalda y roba su garrote, aplastando la cabeza del clon al frente de él. Luego quebranta el cráneo de otros a su paso hasta que se rompe el garrote.

Los clones aprovechan la debilidad, con uno de ellos atacando a su brazo con un cuchillo, quedando clavado. B se saca el cuchillo, dejando caer la sangre entintada y apuñala a todos a su paso, mientras salta y golpea a otro clon, empujándolo afuera del tejado y agarra al clon a su lado, lanzándolo al abismo.

Varios clones armados atacan la espalda de B, casi haciendo que se caiga, pero salta hacia atrás, aunque clavándose una daga que choca con su costilla y mientras se alejaba, él agarra la daga, apuñalando a varios.

Corre hacia el grupo de clones, alejándose del abismo y embiste a varios toons, robando una pala, golpeando y cavando sus caras, dejando descubiertos sus cerebros.

La pala se quiebra y B es tirado al suelo por un clon, mientras sus brazos y piernas son pisadas por los clones, y un experimento se acerca con la espada dispuesto a cortar a la mitad a B.

B con gran fuerza y pensando en todos los que murieron por él, se levanta rápidamente, arrancando sus guantes entre los clones y salta directamente al monstruo con la espada, clavando sus garras en su estómago, arrancando sus tripas y recuperando la espada mientras retrocede.

Las garras de B estaban ensangrentadas. Su odio feroz y demoníaco hacia que B enfrente a varios Bendys a la ves.

B guarda la espada y choca sus puños con gran ferocidad, gritando con su sangre hirviendo, su rostro mostrando el odio y la furia infernal que tenía, mientras empieza a golpear a los clones con sus puños y moviéndose rápido, pateando las rodillas de otros Bendys. Agarrando la cabeza de un clon, enterraba sus garras y abría el cuello, dejando salir por los diferentes conductos la tinta caliente, manchando las garras de B, y a los demás clones les abría la piel y la carne de sus rostros con zarpazos.

Los clones no llegaban a agarrarlo fuerte al demonio, ya que éste se movía frenéticamente entre los clones, desgarrando sus estómagos, sacando sus tripas o abriendo sus pieles.

B rompía la pierna de un clon y mientras se arrodillaba lo pateaba y le pisaba su cabeza varias veces hasta dejar una masa viscosa de sangre y sesos.

Un clon trataba de huir pero B agarraba su nuca y lo empujaba contra la ventilación, sosteniendo su cabeza y luego succionando al clon y largando chorros de sangre, manchando a varios y B aprovechando para lanzar a otros hasta que el ventilador se trababa de las vísceras e intestinos de los clones.

B enterraba su garra en el torso de otro más, arrancando su costilla y clavando a varios rostros con el hueso.

Desde su espalda, el fantasma era golpeado por varios a la vez pero el devolvía sus golpes agarrando y arrancando sus ojos con sus garras, saltando hacia otro mas lejos y subiéndose encima del clon, enterrando y desgarrando el pecho y su piel, dejando descubierto sus huesos y vísceras.

Los experimentos ahora estaban asustados al ver semejante monstruo al frente de ellos, pero el fantasma no tenia piedad. Los perseguía, corriendo y cortando los estómagos de sus enemigos, dejando caer sus tripas.

Quedaban pocos clones y B seguía asesinando a cada clon desenfrenadamente. Ejecutaba a todos los que tenia a su paso. El tejado le permitía verlos a todos los que quedaban al ser tan vacío. A un experimento le atravesaba la garra por su corazón, reventandolo en sus manos, a otro le enterraba sus garras por la nuca y le arrancaba su columna por su espalda, a varios les chocaba sus cabezas con fuerza, rompiendo sus cráneos, a otros les rompía el brazo y clavaba sus huesos en ellos, a otros le traspasaba sus garras por los ojos llegando al cerebro, a uno le agarra la cabeza flotante y lo quiebra en dos.

Al que estuvo persiguiendo alrededor del tejado lo agarra con toda su furia y odio, arrancando su columna y cabeza.

Al penúltimo le abría el pecho con sus garras, y luego metiendo sus manos, hacía fuerza para partirlo al medio, dejando caer todas sus vísceras al suelo.

El último Bendy clon huía y pedía piedad mientras estaba en una esquina, pero es golpeado una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez por los puños de B, 12 golpes con extrema furia, arrancando pedazos de piel y carne con cada golpe, y lo ejecuta al clon agonizante con un pisotón, arrancando toda la carne y masa rojiza contra el suelo.

B respiraba agitadamente y miraba a su alrededor a todos los cadaveres y miraba sus garras sangrando. Podía sentir como su odio extremo lo llevaba a ese estado de locura violenta y sádica. Su misión no acababa hasta que matara a Joey. Aún no estaba saciada su sed de venganza.

Lentamente caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio del tejado, bajando unas escaleras. Caminaba con lentitud, su sangre cayendo por cada corte que los clones le hicieron. Había asesinado a 100 clones y aun sentía que no era suficiente. Su propósito estaba cerca.

Solo quedaba uno... mas...

**PARTE 3**

B entró al estudio de Joey Drew, era gigante y bien ordenado. El lugar mantenía la misma esencia del estudio original. Un sillón y una copa de vino yacían al frente de la vista de la torre, donde se podía ver toda la ciudad solamente iluminada por las estrellas. Nadie vivía mas que para el poder de Joey, esclavos en todos los lugares. Todos los humanos que vivían en la ciudad estaban escondidos, los demás estaban trabajando para Joey y los que se estaban en contra fueron fusilados.

B miró al centro de la sala, la única e inigualable maquina de tinta, la causante de todo esto, la creadora de la vida y muerte y del mismísimo B, reposaba pero su núcleo seguía cubierto por tinta, una tinta diferente que inquietaba a B.

La puerta trasera se abría y Joey mira a B, sonriendo como cuando era su cuidador, parándose debajo de un tubo de la máquina. Se veía algo viejo, pero se notaba que tantos años de rejuvenecerse hicieron efecto en su viejo y usado cuerpo.

"Realmente me impresiona tu poder. Es lo que veía cuando naciste. No eras Bendy. Eras otra cosa con su apariencia. Un demonio en todo sentido y honor. Tu fuerza, tu odio, tu poder. En ti hay una energía que no puedes controlar. Esa energía que se formó en ti. No eres un monstruo. Eres una persona. Tienes en ti un alma que no deja de gritar..." -decía Joey con una voz calmada.

B lo miraba mientas apoyaba su garra en su pecho. La energía que ellos llamaban alma si lo podía sentir. Pero era propia de B y de nadie mas. Era un demonio con un alma como cualquier ser vivo con conciencia. Era un demonio fuera del infierno.

"Quiero que veas todo esto, B. Este lugar... Este imperio... Todo esto no es algo nuevo... ... El humano siempre deseó poder, fuerza, control. Hubo muchos imperios a lo largo de la historia que revolucionaron el mundo... Y ahora yo soy el próximo revolucionario... ... Esta ciudad no era nada, B... Esta ciudad no tenía materiales, comida, cultura, turismo... Eramos una ciudad de mas... Y ahora todo el mundo la conoce... ... Hice esto para mejorar el mundo... La máquina de tinta es la creación mas gloriosa y extrema de la historia de la humanidad! Crear materiales, cosas e incluso vida! Es un artefacto divino..."

Joey hizo una pausa larga por un momento mientras B lo miraba en silencio.

"... No debería ser usado en algo simple... Debería ser lo que lleve al mundo a la evolución... Por eso, pude conseguir al núcleo.

El verdadero núcleo que me proporciona tinta infinita, perfecta, calidad única! Este invento nos llevará a la gloria! Mirame! Soy inmortal! La tinta perfecta rejuvenece y perfecciona!"

"Por años coseché almas. Almas de quienes trabajaron, quienes les gustaba la serie de Bendy, quienes querían ver mas del show... Pero tu... Tu no requeriste sacrificio. Viniste del ritual satánico mas legitimo. Del llanto mas honesto. De la sangre mas pura y real del único que te pudo crear y dar gloria... de mi... sangre..." -Joey le sonreía mientras B sentía un golpe en su interior. Si el ritual que lo invocó uso la sangre de Joey, entonces B era nacido con su sangre. El tenia la esencia mas pura. El alma mas legitima. El de su propio creador. B estaba sorprendido mientras miraba a Joey, pero su odio y su furia no se calmaba.

Joey siguió hablando- "Somos lo mismo. Somos seres que adoran el poder. Que sabemos que la única forma de conseguir lo que queremos es a la fuerza. Llegaste aqui dejando un sendero de cadáveres como yo cree mi imperio encima de mil cadáveres..."

"Eres un enviado del infierno. Un auténtico demonio con forma de toon y parte de mi alma... Como las ángeles con forma de toon..." -se quedaba pensando Joey por un rato antes de seguir- "Eres una maravilla... Y yo te deseché por que no eras perfecto... Eras un hijo. Eras como mi hijo... ... ..."

"... Sin dudas no debí hacerlo..." -ambos quedaban en silencio, mirándose. B no iba a cambiar de opinión. No dudó ni un segundo. Incluso si es su padre, incluso si es su creador, nada podía evitar lo que se venía.

Joey extiende su brazo a su lado, viendo que B no retrocedía -"Debí matarte!" -él activa un dispositivo, sacándolo de su bolsillo y la tinta recae sobre él, riéndose incontrolablemente, mientras los ríos de tinta entraban en la piel de Joey y lentamente formándose una masa negra gigante, mientras las paredes del despacho de Joey se cerraban.

"Ajajajajaja! Soy la nueva evolución de la humanidad! Todo será tinta! Todo estará hecho de tinta! Nunca se acabará, siempre existirá! Estoy salvando el planeta y tu estas en mi contra? Tu eres el villano, B. Tu quieres destruir nuestra salvación! Por eso... Debes morir! ..." -la luz desaparecía, la sala estaba cerrada completamente y la voz de Joey se ahogaba.

B estaba parado en la oscuridad. La tinta inundaba sus botas y el centro de la sala, siendo el núcleo, estaba cubierto por capas de acero, brillando en la oscuridad. Las paredes y el suelo estaban inundadas de tinta, lentamente cayendo infinitamente y entre toda la tinta del suelo se forma un monstruo gigantesco, usando la tinta para su forma y controlando cada gota de la misma a su gusto.

Una verdadera pesadilla se formaba al frente de B, mientras éste sacaba su espada y estudiando al monstruo. Lo que ya no era Joey, terminaba de formarse y grita con toda la oscuridad y maldad de la existencia. Sus cuernos puntiagudos, su cuerpo de tinta infinita moviéndose constantemente, su rostro blanco y sus dientes gigantes. Era un Bendy gigantesco, pero monstruoso, deforme, aterrador.

B retrocedía, pero las paredes de tinta clavaban su espalda, haciéndolo moverse a otra dirección y el monstruo saltó hacia B. Éste lo esquiva y corre alrededor mientras el monstruo se movía deslizándose como una serpiente por la sala, lanzando varios golpes.

B debía aprovechar que el monstruo se movía rápido pero sus golpes eran lentos. Él se apoyó en el núcleo mientras el monstruo lanzaba otro golpe, rompiendo una parte del metal que cubría el núcleo.

El monstruo tembló por unos segundos y B se daba cuenta de lo que debía hacer, pero el monstruo de tinta gritaba con dolor y lentamente se hundía en el suelo.

B no lo podía ver. Miraba a todos lados sin despegarse del núcleo. Un grito horrendo se escuchaba desde el suelo entintando y dos garras agarraban los pies de B, hundiéndolo lentamente mientras el demonio intentaba escapar y el monstruo se volvía a formar al frente de el, lanzando un golpe letal pero el demonio se hunde un poco mas en la tinta a propósito, evadiendo el golpe y siendo el núcleo quien recibe el impacto, volviendo a hacer temblar todo el lugar, llenándose de gritos y dolor.

B se liberaba de las garras de tinta y retrocedía mientras las paredes empezaban a moverse hacia B. Desde la espalda de el fantasma, el monstruo Joey salta hacia el, agarrando sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacia el vacío. B luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pisando el suelo, gritando mientras sentía como sus brazos estaban cerca de ser quebrados. Sus extremidades sangraban de la gran fuerza que tenía el monstruo y B empezó a perder de a poco su energía, retrocediendo cada ves mas al vacío. Su espada era tomado por los tentáculos del monstruo, desintegrándose entre la corrupción. B sintió como si perdiera lo último que le recordaba a su familia.

Él repentinamente sintió que sus fuerzas volvían, podía sentir una pequeña y dulce voz hablándole.

"B... No te rindas!" -decia la voz tierna mientras un ronroneo sonaba en el fondo.

Esta aparición espiritual le recordó a B su verdadera misión y en un grito de guerra, el demonio solitario rompió las garras que lo sostenían y corrió hacia el núcleo, golpeándolo con sus puños ensangrentados, quebrando de a poco las capas que lo cubrían.

Cada golpe hacia temblar al mundo oscuro y entintando de Joey, mientras con furia el monstruo se movía hacia B y al querer empalarlo con sus cuernos, el demonio solitario saltó a otro lado, esquivando a Joey y siendo Joey quien rompe otra capa de metal del núcleo. Ahora el núcleo estaba expuesto. Ningún metal lo cubría y la tinta que había adentro estaba constantemente hirviendo.

Joey empezó a gritar y a desesperarse a un punto que ensordecía a B, y al verlo parado en el mundo de pesadilla, Joey empezó a atacar a B con todo lo que tenía. Lanzaba puas de tinta que al ser evadidos se clavaban en la pared. Lanzaba oleadas de corrupción que le era inmune a B por su dosis de antídoto de Luna. En su odio más puro, el monstruo se metió en el suelo y apareció detrás de B por sorpresa, clavando sus púas en los brazos y espalda de B y levantándolo en el mundo de tinta.

B gritaba con el dolor de los 1000 toons que murieron por Joey y mientras miraba al techo entintado, se formaba la cara del monstruo, abriendo su boca del vacío. B estaba paralizado por las púas y solo pudo gritar antes de ser devorado de un mordisco gigantesco del monstruo Joey.

... ... ... ... ...

... Un segundo...

...

...

...

...

... Dos segundos...

...

...

...

...

... Tres segundos...

...

B estaba en un vacío. Un mundo totalmente oscuro y entintando, con ríos cayendo constantemente.

Estaba en el estómago de la bestia. Joey se había devorado a B y ahora él estaba hundido en la sala de tinta.

No podía respirar. Todo el lugar era tinta, todo el suelo, paredes, techo, aire y espacio era la tinta corrupta de Joey Drew. De pronto, el se despierta, sin poder moverse. El tiempo era una fracción diminuta de la realidad, siendo mucho mas lento, pero su alma se desintegraba mas con cada minuto que pasaba, manchando el ya entintando vacío con su sangre, esparciéndose por el espacio y con sus vísceras flotando lentamente. Lo que en el mundo real era un segundo, en el vacío eran varios minutos y cada partícula del alma de B desaparecía mas.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo de que su cuerpo en letargo, presionado por el vacío y hundido en la tinta, finalmente muera, mientras sentía su alma destruirse lentamente.

B en su lecho de muerte empezó a recordar su corta vida en el mundo. Desde su primer herida, abriendo su rostro un cuchillo de su creador, su descendencia al infierno de la ciudad, su supervivencia en la soledad, su primer encuentro con sus hermanos y hermanas, su primer misión con su equipo, la dulce científica ronroneando en su mejilla, el ente misterioso Zzsark dándole los instrumentos de salvación que los toons necesitaban, la ángel madre de la esperanza besándolo, el coloso de la tenacidad cayendo al vacío, la cantidad de toons que murieron en presencia de B, la imagen de los niños descuartizados en la base y la muerte del ángel de la esperanza en sus brazos.

B se preguntaba antes de morir por que hizo todo esto. Por qué creer que podían derrotar a Joey? Por qué seguir viviendo sin nadie a su lado? Por qué tuvo que nacer en este mundo cruel?

B se quería responder la pregunta dejando de resistir, dejando de luchar por su vida, hasta que sintió una luz en su rostro.

B, al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver una luz llegando hacía el, extendiendo su mano. El demonio con sus pocas y últimas fuerzas, extendió su única mano, agarrando a la luz. Esa luz lo empezó a tirar, a mover.

El demonio podía divisar el angelical rostro de Alissa Inkwell mientras lo arrastraba.

De pronto, otra luz agarró la mano de B y tiraba a ambos al mismo lugar, siendo reconocido por el demonio por sus orejas y cola de gato, pues Luna Daneko también estaba ahí. Ambas luces llevaban a B entre la oscuridad del vacío de tinta y una gran cantidad de luces pequeñas también empezaron a ayudar a B, arrastrándolo, moviéndolo del vacío.

Eran las almas de los toons que murieron por Joey, cada toon que sufrió un inevitable destino, pero que había muerto por su libertad. Y finalmente, una luz grande lo agarraba a todos y los empujaba con gran fuerza, siendo la luz del coloso demoníaco Brock. El vacío se iluminaba lentamente con las almas de los desechados y B, dejando su rastro sangriento, cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que las luces lo guíen. Las almas se unen y rompen el vacío corrupto en un encegador destello.

B sintió que salía del mundo de tinta y fue expulsado de la pared de corrupción, saliendo disparado como una bola negra de tinta y odio puro, volviendo al mismo cuarto del monstruo Joey, con todo su cuerpo formado y su alma lentamente volviéndose a recomponer, mientras el corrupto no entendía como B seguía vivo.

El fantasma se levantó, escupiendo tinta de su boca, recuperando su aliento y moviéndose contra el núcleo.

"Como mierda sigues vivo!?" -gritaba Joey con su rostro entintado y derritiéndose constantemente.

"Soy B Inkwell. La encarnación de la venganza, el poder y la libertad. Yo no estoy solo. Somos 1000 contra 1, Joey. Y nosotros conseguiremos lo que nunca nos diste!" -gritaba respondiéndole el demonio.

"Nuestra libertad!" - gritaba mientras golpeaba contra el vidrio del núcleo con su furia infernal, destrozando pedazo por pedazo del núcleo con cada golpe de sus puños desnudos y dejando caer la tinta perfecta por todo el lugar mientras Joey empezaba a gritar y a temblar con una gran fuerza y furia, intentando mantener su forma de Bendy pero derritiéndose mas y mas hasta que la tinta que cubría el lugar se empezaba a reducir. La tinta perfecta quemaba, destruía y remplazaba la tinta corrupta, destruyendo a su paso todo rastro de la corrupción.

El monstruo Joey Drew se derretía lentamente, mientras su torso y boca seguían formados.

"Aaaaaaaahh! No tienes nada B! Estas solo! Morirás solo! Qué harás ahora sin mi!? Nada te queda en este mundo! No eres el héroe! Nos condenaste a todos los humanos! Te destruirán! No perteneces aquí!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!" -gritaba sin parar el creador mientras su cuerpo y su rostro se derretían, toda su piel, su carne y sus huesos se deshacían al frente del demonio en gritos desgarradores llenos del dolor mas extremo que cualquiera pudiera sentir hasta que el creador, aun vivo, temblaba y gritaba con su mandíbula colgando y sus huesos del cráneo mostrándose hasta ser solo un charco de tinta humeando. Las paredes de tinta se volvían a abrir y la sala de Joey Drew volvía a la normalidad, evaporándose toda la tinta corrupta de la sala junto con la tinta perfecta.

Joey había sido derrotado. El imperio fue conquistado. El líder fue asesinado. Y B se sentaba en el suelo, siendo difícil respirar.

En el núcleo destruido de tinta, podía divisar algo. Lentamente se acercaba y divisó a Bendy, el demonio, en el núcleo. Su cabeza mas grande que su cuerpo, sus ojos dibujados, sus diminutos cuernos y su cuerpo pequeño y bien formado. Era el demonio perfecto. Ninguna falla, ningún desperfecto. El núcleo infinito de tinta era ese Bendy 100% perfecto. Era exactamente igual al de la serie que alguna ves Joey Drew creó con tanto amor en 1930 para entretener a todo el mundo. Un personaje tan sencillo, feliz, travieso y divertido. Finalmente era real.

Pero al haber estado tanto tiempo dentro de la maquina, siendo mantenido vivo por los caños y conexiones en su cuerpo, ahora el núcleo estaba destruido. El Bendy perfecto no se movía. Su rostro inocente de demonio joven estaba con sus ojos cerrados, acurrucado en el núcleo destruido, descansando en paz.

B se acercó a verlo. Ver lo que toda su vida le dijeron que era. Lo que él se suponía que tenia que ser. Lo que nunca pudo llegar a ser. Al no haber sido perfecto, al no ser ese personaje, su vida fue solamente dolor, abuso y sufrimiento. El pequeño Bendy empezaba a moverse muy lentamente. Pero estaba agonizando. Al no funcionar el núcleo, casi no podía respirar. Lentamente abrió por primera vez sus ojos y vio a B. Pero su dolor y su agonía lo castigaban lentamente.

El fantasma no podía verlo. Era tan solo un niño toon demonio que recién empezaba a vivir y ya estaba agonizando. B creía que el mundo lo haría sufrir. Lo destruiría por dentro y solo tendría una vida de sufrimiento como lo tuvo él. Se arrodilló y lo abrazó, acariciando lentamente la cabeza de Bendy mientras él lo miraba con sus ojos temblando. B cerró sus ojos y lo pegó a su pecho, mientras le caía una lágrima. No se iba a perdonar esto nunca jamas en su vida. Pero el no quería que viva en el mundo humano. No después de lo que el vivió. Estaba dispuesto a terminar su sufrimiento.

El demonio Bendy temblaba asustado y confundido, tosiendo sangre y tiritando del dolor, pero finalmente dejó de agonizar mientras su sangre caía lentamente por su espalda donde tenia conectado el cable del núcleo. B se percató de su muerte y guardó su garra.

Él reposaba el cuerpo en el núcleo destruido. Había muerto un bebé demonio, puro y perfecto. Él sintió un dolor inexplicable. Pero el trataba de creer que era lo mejor.

El fantasma se sentó a ver la ciudad a traves de una ventana, pues la sala ya no estaba cerrada por paredes. Podía ver que lentamente estaba saliendo el Sol. B nunca lo había visto. Siempre, toda su vida se encerraba en el día, por miedo a que lo quemara, como Joey le había enseñado en su niñez. Pero esta ves lo podía ver mas claro que nunca. La luz entraba por la ventana, iluminando a B y al cuarto.

Una caja brillaba en el suelo y cuando el demonio la abrió por curiosidad, sacó de ella una pistola Glock y sus balas que le pertenecía a Joey. Él miró el paisaje de la ventana y colocó la pistola en su sien.

"Por qué seguir viviendo?" "Por qué seguir en este mundo estando solo?" "Por qué tuve que vivir en un mundo tan cruel?" -se preguntaba B.

...

...

...

Cerró sus ojos...

...

...

...

... Tomó aire...

...

...

...

...

...

... Y un comunicador sonó.

B abrió repentinamente sus ojos. Ese comunicador no era de el. Era de un soldado de JD. El demonio caminó, saliendo del despacho de Joey y volvió al tejado. El cadáver de Alissa tenia todavía el comunicador en su campera robada.

"... Hola?" -hablaba B mientras se sentaba al lado de Alissa y apoyaba la cabeza del cadáver en su mejilla, acariciándola, extrañandola cada vez mas...

B esperaba pero nadie respondía...

...

"... Hola!? Si!?" -se escuchaba una voz en el comunicador- "Quienquiera que seas, nos salvaste! Los corruptos están derretidos en las calles! No hay mas soldados, se derritieron todos!"

B suspiró aliviado y respondió- "Si... Maté a Joey... ... Pero quién eres...?"

"Soy Lil! Soy una toon! Y acá están mis padres y como unos cientos mas, estamos todos escondidos en un edificio después que atacaran la base... Y tu?" -respondía con entusiasmo la pequeña toon. Joven. Tierna. Dulce. Una verdadera prueba de que los toons podían crear cosas maravillosas. Con su sonrisa, sus ojos wandering brillantes y su pequeña cola, ella hablaba con gran alegría. Ella hablaba con su salvador. Y sabia que iba a tratar de ser igual que su salvador.

"Soy... ... ... B... ... B Inkwell... El líder de los defensores ... el original... No soy el que fue a la base..." -B esperaba que le respondan. El experimento había robado su nombre y apariencia en el ataque, pero ahora esperaba que le crean.

"... ... Yo sabía que no eras tu el de la base... Tu no tenias cola... Pero él si... ... Ven al sector 6... Nos veras ahí..." -hablaba con entusiasmo la pequeña Lil, pues conocía a quien hablaba. Con entusiasmo les avisaba a todos que vayan al sector y cortaba la llamada sonriendo.

B miró al sol y a la ciudad iluminada una ves mas. Guardaba su pistola. Los toons finalmente consiguieron su libertad. B abrazó una ves mas a Alissa, siendo iluminados por el sol.

"L-lo hicimos... Amor... ... Gracias... ... Descansa en paz..." -B besaba la frente de Alissa y cerró sus ojos.

Descendió a la superficie en el ascensor y caminó lentamente...

Herido...

Destruido...

Solo...

Con su pareja en sus brazos... La misión de B... Su propósito... Su razón... Todo había terminado...

... El imperio...

... Finalmente cayó...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DESECHADOS**

**IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW**

**CRÉDITOS**

**ESCRITO POR VICTOR ALANIZ (ZZSARK STORMBEARD)**

**HISTORIA CREADA POR VICTOR ALANIZ**

**PERSONAJES CREADOS POR VICTOR ALANIZ Y DANIELA MARTINEZ (SWEET LIL DEMON)**

**DIBUJOS CREADOS POR VICTOR ALANIZ**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**ALICEART POR SU OC MARY THE FOX**

**TOOTIE POR SU OC TOOTIE**

**ARI THE DEMON POR SU OC ARI**

**TOFU THE DOG POR SU OC KOO**

**SPOOKY POR SUS OCs LOS GEMELOS**

**A MI MEJOR AMIGA DANIELA GUADALUPE (SWEET LIL DEMON) POR EL DISEÑO DE ALISSA INKWELL, LUNA DANEKO Y LIL**

**Y A TODOS USTEDES QUE ME SIGUIERON Y APOYARON POR TODOS ESTOS LARGOS MESES Y TIEMPOS JODIDOS. LES DEBO TODO. ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO A USTEDES. MI DESEO SE CUMPLIÓ.**

**Y POR SUPUESTO A THEMEATLY POR CREAR UN GRAN JUEGO CON UN GRANDIOSO PERSONAJE Y UNA INTRIGANTE HISTORIA.**

**Bendy, Bendy y amigos y todos los personajes de el universo original de Bendy le pertenecen a theMeatly.**

**LA NOVELA DESECHADOS: IMPERIO DE JOEY DREW (2019) Y TODO EL UNIVERSO ALTERNO ME PERTENECE SOLAMENTE A MI EN TODO SENTIDO.**

**GRACIAS POR TODO GENTE. QUE TENGAN UNA ESPECTACULAR SEMANA.**

**Estoy eternamente agradecido con ustedes ~ (Víctor Nahuel Alaniz)**

**.**


	12. Final

Después de los créditos...

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Zzsark Barbatrueno se sentaba en su escritorio y hablaba con entusiasmo._

_"... Que pasó con los toons desde entonces? ..."_

_"Los humanos de la ciudad, habitantes, que fueron esclavos de Joey todo este tiempo, los defendieron a los toons al ver sus similitudes y su dolor. Vieron que eran seres vivos como ellos, con sentimientos, sueños y esperanzas. Al volver B al sector 6, los toons y humanos sobrevivientes lo aplaudieron y lo ayudaron con sus heridas."_

_"La ciudad había sido aislada de todo exterior desde que Joey tomó el control. Las fronteras estaban cerradas y solo Joey controlaba que entraba y que salía. Pero ahora con el tirano muerto, las otras ciudades los pudieron ayudar. Las personas que sobrevivieron contaron sus malas experiencias y la mayoría apoyaron a los toons."_

_"El gobierno decidió dejarles la ciudad destruida a los toons. No consideraban que iban a entrar a la sociedad humana. Pero los toons no se quejaron. Ellos aprovecharon el espacio y empezaron a formar su ciudad para que puedan vivir en paz, sin estorbar a los humanos en el resto del mundo o hasta que sean aceptados en la sociedad con los demás humanos."_

_"Drewland murió. Toonland nació. Y así, todos los personajes juntos, varios de la base, otros de la oscuridad, otros de las alcantarillas y muchos escondidos en casas, pudieron finalmente salir a vivir tranquilamente, sin miedo. La nueva civilización nació y B, el demonio solitario, el fantasma, el nuevo líder de los defensores, podía vivir en paz con sus hermanos y hermanas."_

_"Se despidió de su pareja. Dejaba su campera favorita que le dio Alissa al ir al almacén y un ramo de flores, grisáceas, que eran como su cabello, en un altar."_

_"Los toons habían creado un cementerio para enterrar a cada toon muerto y un altar para cada héroe caído. Alissa tenia un altar y estatua de Ángel de la Esperanza, Brock tenia la estatua de El Coloso y Luna tenia la estatua de Milagro."_

_"Junto a los toons enterrados en el cementerio, había altares de todos los que lucharon en los escuadrones con la líder Alissa, como Ari con su pañuelo y Koo con su sniper. El lugar era cuidado por Tootie, Los Gemelos y Mary, quienes habían sobrevivido al escapar de la invasión, y que eran muy amigos de los soldados."_

_"Tardaron meses, trabajando, construyendo y creando, pero la ciudad tomaba forma y los residentes estaban contentos. La comida de las cajas de Joey en los depósitos restantes se repartía entre todos y pudieron usar semillas para poder plantar aún mas comida. Todos se ayudaban entre todos y nadie quedaba alejado."_

_"Todos eran una gran familia unida."_

...

B estaba con los demás toons en la plaza central, en un escenario, como lo hacia su ángel guardiana.

"Por los toons!" -gritaba un presentador usando un micrófono.

"Viva!" -gritaban los toons alrededor.

"Por la líder!"

"Viva!"

"Por Toonland!"

"Viva!"

"Por un nuevo mundo!"

"Viva!"

"Por la causa!"

"Viva!"

B los miraba a todos los toons observándolo con adoración y felicidad a él en el escenario.

Se preguntó una ves mas: Por qué seguir viviendo? Por qué nació en este mundo? Por qué seguir si está sin sus amigos y su amor?

Y se respondió a si mismo: Porque nada es mas hermoso que la vida. Porque este mundo necesitaba de la unión y la felicidad. Y por que ahora nunca jamas estará solo de nuevo. Tenia una raza, una familia, una ciudad y toda una vida por delante. No había mas guerra. No mas resistencia. Ahora podía finalmente descansar.

Y el sabía que no necesitaba morir para estar con su ángel... Ella siempre estaba de su lado...

B miraba su estatua, El Fantasma y luego al cielo celeste claro y brillante, observando la naturaleza de la Tierra.

Cerró sus ojos, sonriendo una vez mas mientras el presentador le acerco el micrófono y B, al igual que su ángel, se paraba al frente de todos en el escenario y exclamó con honor.

"Por la libertad!" -gritaba y todos los toons festejaban, felices y unidos, gritando al unísono y en conjunto...

**"Por la libertad!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


	13. True Ending

_B volvía a descender. En silencio miraba el sol y también su reflejo en el vidrio del ascensor. Notaba su sangre y la sangre de los demás. Solo sentía dolor. Con su aliento podía sentir el sabor de la tinta del cadáver de su pareja, descansando en una esquina. Miraba sus manos y garras demoniacas mientras lentamente volvían a esconderse..._

_B pensaba en todo lo que hizo. Todos los que asesinó sin piedad. Las súplicas que calló. Las familias que terminó. Su sangre caía lentamente como la sangre de el río de cadáveres que dejó a su paso. Él hizo todo por venganza y luego para proteger a su pareja. Ahora tenia a nadie y tenía nada. Sin razones. Sin objetivos. Sin metas. Sin amor._

_Que le quedaba hacer ahora? Su único propósito era asesinar y matar a todos?_

**_Ya no hay razón para que B siga vivo?_ **

_B no sentía su voz. No sentía que tenia la capacidad para hablar. No veía la necesidad. En un fúnebre silencio llegaba a su destino y lentamente caminaba. Su ropa desgarrada. Su arma destruida. Su espada desintegrada. Su piel herida. Lentamente caminaba mientras llevaba en brazos el cadáver de su pareja._

_Su rostro mostraba su vida sin sentido. Estaba muerto en vida. No mostraba expresión. Parecía que no tenia mas alma._

_..._

**_... O tal ves así siempre fue el alma de Joey Drew que vivía en el?_ **

_..._

_Solo tenia una imagen en su mente. El pequeño Bendy, mirándolo a sus ojos mientras moría injustamente. Acaso eso es lo que se convirtió B? Solamente eso es lo que puede hacer? El fantasma no se lo perdonaría nunca. El lo hizo para evitar una vida de sufrimiento. Pero quien era el para decidir eso? Ahora estaba condenado a vivir con esa imagen. Fue como matarse a si mismo._

_Todos lo consideraban un héroe. Excepto el mismo. Se odiaba. Mas que nada en el mundo._

**_Tenia que aceptar que era un Drew mas._ **

_..._

_Después del día que inauguraron la ciudad de Toonland, los toons vivían pacíficamente en sus casas. A B le dieron la elección de la casa y el eligió algo que nadie tenía en mente. Pero por ser el héroe y el modelo que todos querían ser, le concedieron su pedido._

_Antes de ir a su nuevo hogar, B enterró a su pareja. Sentado en el cementerio de los héroes, mientras la sombra de la estatua de su ángel lo oscurecía, B esperó. No sabia que esperaba. Solo quería que ella esté a su lado._

_Esperó horas y no ocurría nada. Al atardecer, Lil lo vio a su héroe mientras estaba paseando y fue a saludarlo. Pero B no respondía. Ella se sentó a su lado en silencio mientras B miraba al suelo._

_Pasaron minutos hasta que B se levantó. Limpió la tierra de su ropa y caminó. Sólo siguió caminando hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Lil lo estaba viendo desde lejos._

_Él era su héroe y Lil dejaba caer una pequeña lágrima. No era por que estaba triste. Si no, por que sentía el dolor. Todos festejando menos él... En su honor, se pintó una cicatriz en su rostro, similar a la de B..._

**_Ella volvió a su hogar y nunca mas lo volvió a ver._ **

_..._

_B se miraba al espejo. Se miraba las cicatrices de sus hombros, su cuerno y su estómago. Notaba que tenia ojeras bien pronunciadas oscuras, producto de varias horas sin dormir._

_Con lentitud salía de su hogar y se sentaba afuera en una cómoda silla. Cerraba sus ojos mientras la luz del sol calentaba su piel y la suave brisa natural acariciaba sus cuernos. Solo se escuchaba el canto de las aves y del mismo viento. Se quedaba horas en silencio en esa silla. Descansando. Pensando. Reflexionando. Su propósito ya inexistente. Su objetivo ya cumplido._

**_Hasta entonces no volvió a sonreír. Su odio, su frustración, su dolor, eran eternos._ **

_Esperó y esperó por horas, días y semanas. Nada llegó. Nadie llegó. Estaba sólo. En el medio de un bosque. Lejos de la ciudad, pero todavía dentro de su lugar asignado. Así fue como él lo pidió. Había salvado a todos los toons. Ahora nunca mas quería volver a ver a nadie. En la soledad, B se sentía tranquilo. Y en la tranquilidad trataba cada día de encontrar su paz._

_Hasta que escuchó el crujido de las hojas del bosque..._

_Agarrando su pistola, abrió nuevamente sus ojos..._

_..._

**_... Y una muy leve sonrisa apareció..._ **


End file.
